10 Day Road Trip
by TwilightsMyPassion
Summary: Bella is moving back to where her Dad lives. She hasn't seen him in 6 years and she hasn't seen Edward & Alice since then either. What happens when Edward is the one who takes her on a 10 day road trip back to her dad? Was this all a coincidence or fate?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight, SM does. I'm just borrowing her amazing characters!**

_Prologue._

"Bella this only brought us closer. Can't you see it was fate? No way in hell, would I just randomly go to visit my grandmother in Vancouver." Edward said, taking my face in his hands before continuing. "I met you, we bonded."

Edward was right. When I decided to move to be near my dad I had no way of getting there. I couldn't exactly afford a U-Haul all the way to Ontario! I had no car, and I couldn't take a plane, leaving all my things behind. It wasn't just a coincidence that my best friends brother was coming to my area to visit his grandmother. He whom owns a a pick up with a trailer which was the only way I could get to my dad. It was fate.

**_Chapter One!_**

**Bella POV**

I looked around one last time, trying to remember every nook and cranny of my apartment. My old apartment I should say now since I was leaving it all behind for something bigger, something better. Or so I hoped. My 'old' apartment was empty, the walls are a cream colour with no pictures on them. Just empty. There is no life to this apartment anymore, not just the kind of life as in someone living there, though there wasn't. The kind of life I mean is that there is no colour, no personality. It was all gone, and I would miss it.

A lot.

Currently, I am living in Vancouver, Canada. I have to move to Ontario, so that I could live near my father and keep him company. My mother divorced him many years ago and he still hasn't met anyone else. He's dwelling on his past, and I'm sick of him being lonely. That's not the only reason I'm moving though because actually I do want to move, in a way. I want to be closer to my family and friends. My best friend Alice lives close to my father and even though I live so far away from her, we still find a way to stay in touch. Its usually skype or MSN.

I don't own a car and I can't take a plane to move because then I'd be leaving all of my things behind. Luckily I was talking to Alice about this whole situation and for some weird coincidence, her older brother Edward just happened to be visiting their grandmother (who lived only an hour away from me), had a nice pick up truck with a trailer and could take me and most of my furniture back to Ontario. Alice somehow convinced him to take me back too and everything was settled.

Edward should be here any time now. Unless be bailed...

Edward and I know each other in some ways. When I was younger, I lived with my dad. My mother, who left my dad when I was four, decided to be the one to take care of me when I turned twelve. Since I was four until I was twelve I lived with my dad. Since I was twelve until I was eighteen, my mother took care of me and I lived with her. Now that I am eighteen I want to live with my dad. My mom met someone new. She met Phil and my dad is still all alone, so I decided to would live with him. Blah Blah Blah.

Anyways, while I lived with my dad Alice and Edward were my best friends. We'd play at school, at the park and even at our houses. Ever since I moved to live with my mom, Alice and I have still stayed in touch. We promised that we'd be friends until the end. Edward and I on the other hand lost contact about a month after I moved. Occasionally, I would ask Alice about Edward and she'd always say that he was doing 'fine'. So for the past six years all I knew about Edward was that he was 'fine'.

So when I heard that I would be able to see him again, I was thrilled. I missed him so much, there weren't words to describe. It is just the wackiest, craziest coincidence in the entire universe on how everything is working now. I'm going for a 10 day road trip with him and this will be the first time in six years that I will ever had spoken to him. My stomach was turning with butterflies, I was both nervous and excited. I was snapped out of my thoughts when three abrupt knocks were placed upon my door. I jumped at the noise but quickly put myself back together. I took a deep breath and marched over to my door. Before opening the door I straightened my shirt and sighed. The butterflies were going crazy at this point. When I opened the door, 20-year-old Edward was standing there. Actually, let me rephrase, when I opened my door, 20-year-old God was standing there.

"Bella?" He asked breathlessly. I nodded three quick times, stunned by what was standing before me. How could I spend 10 days with _this? _

"Edward." I said after clearing my throat. It was awkward at this point, he was still in the hallway and I was still frozen in place, in my doorway.

"Aren't you going to let me in?" Edward asked and chuckled.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." I mumbled moving out of the doorway so Edward could walk inside. Edward stepped inside and looked around.

"Not much to take in, is there?" I joked. He turned and looked at me with that perfect crooked grin on his face, that he had since time began.

"If you're talking about the room, then no, there isn't much." He said looking straight at me. I laughed a nervous laugh. It was just so nerve wracking being in his very presence.

"I've missed you." He murmured. I blinked a few times. If he missed me, he would've called me. He would've actually taken the phone when Alice handed it to him, me being on the other end. My eyebrows furrowed and I snorted. I missed _him._ He didn't miss me. I snorted, showing him that I was pissed.

"We should go." I sneered. He looked at me confused then looked around the room.

After about an hour, all of my things were placed in his truck and the trailer behind. Edward opened the door for me to get into the passenger seat and once I was in, carefully closed the door and walked over to the drivers side. Once he was inside and the truck was turned on we took off.

"So hows life?" Edward asked, breaking the awkward silence between us.

"Fine." I replied. If all I ever got to know about him was that he was fine, thats all he got to know about me.

"Hows living with your mother?" Edward asked.

"Fine." I sighed.

"Okay,..." Edward mumbled, acknowledging my crabby attitude.

Back to the awkward silence. I couldn't stand it, I was excited to see him and now I was pissed. I had many more days of this and if I didn't talk at all I would die, or go insane. Whichever happened first.

"So how was the trip here?" It was my turn to question him.

"Not to bad. I stayed at motels every night, in small towns. You know I can't spend 10 entire days on the road." He replied with a chuckle.

"Is that what we will be doing for the way back?"

"Unless you like sleeping in the back of a truck, it is."

I nodded. I looked out my window, we were still in the city. People were walking, most talking on cell phones though a couple were biking. Large buildings stood on either side of the street and taxis were passing every few minutes. It was like New York and it was most definitely not like the town my dad lived in.

"Edward, you still know where my dad lives right?" I asked him, suddenly curious. If he didn't know we were screwed, its been six years. Edward looked over to me taking his eyes off the road. He nodded and looked back to where he was driving.

"Of course, Bella." He told me. I was surprised that he remembered, yet I didn't and it was my dad. I knew what the house looked like though. It was small and white with a small garden in the back. A forest was near the house and I can recall running through it was Edward and Alice, while we were kids. I smiled to myself remembering all of the amazing memories that I remember like yesterday.

"Why so smiley, so suddenly?" Edward asked looking over to me.

"Just remembering things." I said still smiling.

"Like..." He pushed.

"I remember running through the woods when we were kids, with Alice. I remember how close we all were, just like a family."

"We were a family. Not through blood, but we certainly could be known as family."

"We acted like it." I sighed.

"I remember a lot too, you know." Edward said, changing the subject.

"Like?" It was my turn to push.

"Ah, things." He said and chuckled when I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Hey, I told you! Now you tell me!" I said to him angrily.

"I remember all the bonfires, school and when we played truth or dare at Gavin's party." Edward said laughing. Gavin, I remember Gavin! He was Edward's friend and they were both on the soccer team. Edward and Gavin were in the same class through all of public school.

"Why do you remember truth or dare at Gavin's party?" I asked, dumbfounded.

"I remember the dare we got." Edward commented. I looked at him confused, until it hit me.

Gavin dare Edward to kiss me_. And he did._

"You kissed me!" I shouted.

"Yes I did." Edward laughed.

"Why do you remember that?"

"Its kind of hard to forget, Bella."

I forgot. I forgot because, Edward didn't care. Or so I thought he didn't care. I had a crush on him and Alice knew that. I remember how happy I was when he kissed me and how I wrote over 3 pages in my diary just about that dare.

"Are you upset you have to spend 10 days with just me?" Edward asked suddenly.

"Of course not!"

"Good, because neither am I."

I blinked rapidly.

"What?" I asked.

"I told you I missed you. So of course I'm glad I get to see you." He argued.

"No?" I said and it sounded like a question.

"No what?"

"No you didn't miss me!" I barked. Edward stopped in the middle of the road. Thank god we were on the outskirts of the city or he would have caused and accident, I swear. He looked over to me and his eyes looked as though he was hurt. His green eyes...

"Bella I missed you. Don't say I didn't." He growled.

"Then why didn't we ever speak, HUH?" I argued.

"What? Bella you never wanted to speak to me! You left Alice and I and never said a word since. I didn't know if you were even alive!" Edward babbled.

"What?" I shouted. "No Edward, I talked to Alice constantly. I'd ask her if you were there and wanted to talk and either you weren't there or you were busy. Once she even told me you just don't want to talk to me!"

"Alice never, once told me you called!" Edward snarled. What?

"What? But she... told me, WHAT?" I shouted. Edward was just about to say something when suddenly a car horn honked from behind us. We both jumped and Edward drove to the shoulder of the road.

"I always asked Alice if she had your number. I asked her if there was anyway I could talk to you. She told me she didn't have your number, email or even address." Edward whispered once he had the truck in park.

"What?" I asked breathless.

"What?" He asked and his voice broke.

"Edward, no." I protested.

"Bella I swear..." He started, but I cut him off.

"No Edward, it can't be! I talked to Alice." I yelled.

"She told me differently."

"Why would she NOT want us speaking?"

"Bella, I don't know." Edward said looking down. "It torn me apart though."

I stayed silent. Edward looked up at me.

"You were my best friend. I had no way of talking to you, I thought you were gone forever."

"Why would Alice not let us talk?" I asked completely confused. Edward shrugged.

"We'll have to ask her in 10 days" Edward said and then he sighed

"I'm sorry, Edward." I whispered.

"Why are you sorry?"

"I was mean earlier, because you said you missed me and I figured that you were lying because Alice said you never wanted to talk. I'm sorry." I apologized.

"Don't be sorry. It isn't _your_ fault." Edward said, emphasizing the word 'your'.

"I just don't know why Alice would..."

"Me neither."

Edward continued to drive after that point. I turned the radio on and while I was searching through the stations I could feel Edward's eyes looking at me.

"I wish Alice let us talk." He noted. I nodded and whispered 'me to' while continuing to look through the stations. Finally I found one with a song I remembered listening to when I was a kid. I knew Edward would know the song too. I hummed along as the chorus played.

_Take me away  
>Take me far away from here<br>I will run with you  
>Don't be afraid<br>Navigate and I will steer into the sun  
>We will Run<em>

"Fefe Dobson?" Edward asked me with a chuckle.

"You remember!" I smiled.

"Well yeah! You and Alice would run around singing that song, singing into bananas and shaking your butts." He said while shaking his head chuckling. I blushed.

"It was adorable." Edward sighed.

"Its embarrassing now!" I told him and he laughed. I can't believe how much he remembers. By this time the chorus was playing again and this time I heard Edward humming along to the lyrics and near the end he laughed.

"Adorable" He murmured.

"Edward..." I started.

"Yeah?"

"I'm glad I was wrong."

"About?" He urged.

"Thinking you didn't miss me." I said.

"I'm glad you actually tried finding a way to communicate with me. I'm just dying to know why Alice keep us apart all these years." Edward said and growled when he said the name Alice.

After that drove for awhile longer, keeping a simple conversation at times but mostly just humming along to the music playing. I stared out the truck window most of the time and it was getting darker out. I looked over to the clock and saw that it was nearly six in the afternoon. We drove a little longer in silence until Edward started up the conversation again.

"I'm hungry, aren't you?" He asked me.

"Yeah, actually I am." I replied.

"Where do you want to eat?" Edward asked. I shrugged.

"Any place with food." I said.

"You're so picky..." Edward joked. "Well I think the next town is within ten minutes. Hopefully we'll pass by a diner soon or even a McDonalds."

"Mmm... McDonalds" I mused.

Edward was right, after a little longer of driving we approached a tiny dinner. It was called 'Carl's'.

"I think a Carl owns this..." Edward said.

"What makes you think that?" I joked. Edward shrugged and pulled the truck into the parking lot. I got out of the truck before he had a chance to walk over and open my door. Once my feet hit the ground I stretched.

"Five hours of driving really takes its toll, eh?" Edward asked me, he was also stretching.

"Yeah." I yawned. Edward and I walked up to the diner's door and he held it open for me to walk in and once I walked in I took in the scenery. It was a 50's dinner with booths and checkered flooring. Surprisingly lots of people where there, leaving only a couple of booths open. Edward and I stepped over to a booth that was open and sat down on the red seats.

"Comfy." I noted, making myself comfortable. Edward sat across from me and unfolded the napkin that contained the utensils.

"Yeah. I might just take a nap." Edward said, jokingly. I laughed and my stomach growled which caused me to blush.

"Shut up, stomach." I growled looking down. Edward's laughter filled the diner and I looked up and saw people looking over at us. I reached over and smacked Edwards arm.

"Shut up, stomach and EDWARD!" I said, narrowing my eyes. That only caused Edward to laugh harder, he must be tired. This really isn't funny.

"You're causing a scene, Edward." I groaned as I looked over to the people still staring at us.

"You're the one making me laugh. Hence, its your fault." Edward argued. I shook my head and saw a waitress coming over to us. Once she came over I saw her eyes glued to Edward and oddly, I felt rage burn inside of me.

"Can I help you or get you anything to drink, for starters?" She asked still looking at Edward. I felt like waving my arms in the air and yelling 'you who! I'm here to you know!'. Of course, I didn't but I wanted to. Edward looked over to me.

"I'll have a coke for starters.." I said while the waitress handed Edward and I menus.

"Me too," Edward chipped in.

"I'll be right on that." She winked with a smirk. I felt like smacking that look right off her face. Her hair was up in a tight bun though some of her brunette strands hung out loosely at the back. She was wearing a red shirt and a pair of tight jeans. She turned to walk off, swaying her hips more then necessary as she walked. She made me want to throw up.

"So coke is still your favourite drink?" Edward asked me.

"Yup, nothings better." I said looking over to him.

"I agree, completely." He replied.

"So... That waitress seems pretty fond of you." I started.

"What? No?" Edward as me confused.

"Edward come on, we both know what she really wants to 'be right on'?" I growled.

"I don't know her, and she isn't even pretty." Edward argued. I sighed and slumped back into the seat. "But why does it bug you?"

"She could be a bad person!" I said loudly. Stupid excuse and Edward could tell as he snorted in response.

"I just... she completely ignored me. I was scared I wouldn't get to order any food!" Better excuse.

"Ha ha, Bella." Edward said humorlessly.

"I'm very hungry you know." I told him.

"I know. 'Shut up stomach'." He quoted me.

"Shut up." I said, narrowing my eyes.

"Its shut up stomach, not just shut up." He laughed. Before I could reply the waitress was back with two drinks in her hands. She placed them on the table and grabbed out a notepad.

"Ready to order?" She asked and surprisingly she wasn't looking at she Edward.

"Oh, no sorry!" Edward apologized.

"That's fine, I'll be back soon." She said and turned walking away.

"See your arguing cost us time!" I growled.

"My arguing?" Edward gasped. I laughed, he had his jaw open and his hand on his heart like it was some stupid, dramatic moment. Same old Edward. Same old Edward that really did miss _me._

"Fine. Our arguing." I sighed.

"Better." Edward agreed. I looked down at my menu, which really didn't have much of a selection.

"Not much of a selection, eh?" I noted. Edward looked up from his menu and chuckled.

"I'd say, its either hamburger and fries or fish and chips really." Edward said.

"That's not all, Edward." I laughed.

"Oh yeah, coffee." Edward added. I shook my head, it was a small menu but not that small. I spent a few more minuets looking at the menu and then the waitress came back.

"Ready now?" She asked Edward and I.

"Yeah, Bella..." Edward said looking over to me, indicating that I should order now.

"Mushroom ravioli, please." I said putting down my menu. The waitress wrote whatever the hell she had to write down and looked over to Edward.

"Burger and fries." He said with a smile.

"What would you like on your burger?"

"Everything."

Same old Edward, same old Edward. The waitress nodded, wrote that down and walked away. I rolled my eyes at Edward.

"What?" He asked, taking in my expression.

"Still the same appetite." I observed.

"Of course!" Edward replied, cheerfully.

Silence.

"Okay silence makes me hungrier. We need to talk to distract me." Edward chuckled.

"Aright, what do we talk about?" I asked him. Edward put his hand on his chin, indicating that he was in deep thought.

"20 questions?" He offered. I nodded.

"You first." I said.

" Fine." He said. I motioned my hands for him to ask me my question but he held up a finger.

"I'm thinking..." He mused. I played with the straw in my coke, occasionally taking a sip until finally Edward asked me a question.

"What do you think would be different if we actually got to talk over the past six years?" He asked.

"Umm... I honestly think that we'd be closer. That we wouldn't have spent the past years with out minds full of 'what ifs'. I think we would've seen each other maybe and that maybe possibly gotten closer." I answered.

"I agree, your turn." Edward said, he seemed anxious to hear my question.

"Okay. If you had a chicken left at Gavin's party for truth or dare, would you have not kissed me?" I asked him, curiously.

"I still would've kissed you." He said, smiling.

"Why?" I asked. He put up his hands.

"Hey, you asked your question! My turn!" He laughed pointing to himself.

"Did you ever have a crush on me, Isabella Swan?" He asked me. I blushed and looked away.

"Yeah." I mumbled.

"Why didn't you say anyth-"

"Hey! My turn!" I cut him off. He rolled his eyes but waited for me to ask my question.

"Why would you have still kissed me?" I asked, getting back on the subject of Gavin's party.

"Because I had a crush on you too." He answered. "I would've ate that last chicken." He joked.

I laughed at the second statement, yet I was shocked at the first. I was opening my mouth to ask why when the waitress appeared back with food in her hands. She quietly placed it down in front of Edward and I. Edward rubbed his hands together and his eyes lit up. I laughed, he's such a caveman at times. Once the waitress disappeared Edward asked his next question.

"Why did you never tell me about your crush on me?" He asked while taking a bit into his burger. I swear he shoved half the thing in his mouth.

"It was a crush, Edward. I didn't want to ruin our friendship by it either. I didn't want things to go awkward." I said, poking at my ravioli with my fork.

"Well I liked you too." He said looking up.

"I was twelve. We couldn't have actually dated? Plus I moved, and you got over me." I mumbled.

"Whoa! I was fourteen, thats nearly a man, and who said I was over you?" He asked.

I was shocked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- Sadly, I do not own Twilight. SM does so lets just say I'm borrowing those FANTASTIC characters of hers!**

**A/N: I think in the future I want a BETA but I'm not sure, anyone who writes and has a Beta, can you tell me if it helps a lot or no? Thanks.**

**Thanks for reading! * I might do Edward POV in the future! ;)***

Chapter Two!

_"Whoa! I was fourteen, thats nearly a man, and who said I was over you?" He asked._

_I was shocked._

**Bella POV**

"Bella, pick your jaw up off the floor." Edward jokingly said to me. "Why's your mouth hanging open like that anyways?"

I shook my head a few times, coming back to reality.

"No reason." I mumbled going back to eating.

"Oh, wait. It sounded like I meant I still have a crush on you, didn't it?" He asked. I nodded.

"Well, thats awkward. Ha ha, you must think I'm some stalker then, huh?" He asked. I looked up and shook my head.

"No, I just heard what you said incorrectly." I told him.

"Well I liked you for quite some time after that. Then I figured you didn't like me so I gave up." Edward sighed.

"Who's turn is it anyways?" I asked changing the subject. After Edward picked up a few French Fries, covered them in ketchup and stuffed them in his mouth he swallowed and then answered me.

"I'm not sure, lets say it was yours." He replied. I nodded and started thinking of a question. Of course I was dying to know everything about him since it has been six years, I just didn't know what to ask him next.

"How many girls have you dated?" I suddenly blurted out that question. Hey, I was dying to know though.

"None." Was his reply.

"That's impossible!" I shouted, when I realized how loud I was a looked around and blushed as somehow I caught attention of everyone again. I lowered my head down and whispered 'that's impossible' again. Edward chuckled and shook his head.

"I don't know, I guess I was never interested. I had a lot on my mind too. School was a lot to deal with since my dad was always pushing me to do better. If I got 99% on a test, he'd want 100%. He's a nice guy I guess, just I tried to hard to please him. It took up all of my time. And again, I said I wasn't very interested." Edward answered and shrugged his shoulders. He took a long drink of his coke and then brought his gaze back to me.

"Your turn." I said. My dinner was almost done and I looked out the window and it appeared to be darker then when we came inside.

"Practically the same question. How many guys have you dated... or kissed?" He asked me.

"One or the other, theres no squeezing two questions into one!" I protested.

"Fine. How many guys or girls have you dated?" Edward asked me after taking the last bite of his burger.

"No girls. One guy, but I wouldn't call it dating. I was kind of forced into it." I replied.

"How?"

"Its not your turn."

"Just tell me how."

"Peer pressure, high school. It only lasted a week." I replied quickly. "Now its my turn."

Edward nodded and waited for me to ask my question.

"Are you ready to get outta here?" I asked him looking at our empty plates.

"Yeah, lets hit the road." Edward replied before standing up and walking over to the cash register. As he paid for the bill I stood up, stretched and then grabbed my sweater and walked over to meet him.

"Just in case you get lonely..." The waitress said behind the cash register, handing Edward a tiny piece of paper. Her phone number. Now typically I wasn't a violent person but my head filled with many gruesome ways to hurt this waitress. I had to get out of here, or this would get ugly. I tugged on Edward's arm, knowing he had paid the bill. He looked at me and kissed the top of my head.

My eyes practically popped out of my head. Edward handed back the tiny piece of paper to the waitress. She pouted and sighed.

"I won't be needing that..." Edward said in a low voice before turning and walking towards to door. I followed in close pursuit and Edward held the door open for me as I stepped outside.

"What was that for?" I asked him once we were both inside the truck.

"I had to let her down nicely, Bella." Edward said.

"I see."

"Did you not like what I did?"

"I certainly did not mind."

"Good, cause neither did I."

I pulled out my cell phone and saw it was almost 7:30. I sighed and leaned back against the back of the truck seat. I looked down at my phone again to see if I had any missed calls and the screen read:

_Four Missed Calls._

Who'd call me? I went to my messages and saw that they were from my friend Rosalie. I wanted to call her back but I didn't, instead I looked at my text messages and saw I had six unread text messages. All were from Rosalie. All but one.

"Edward..." I started.

"What's wrong, B?" He asked. I looked down at my phone and sighed.

"Alice left me a text."

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

"I didn't read it."

"Read it."

I opened it and it said :

_Bella! Can't wait to see you! I'm so glad you are moving back. I hope you and Edward really hit it off ;). He actually seemed so excited to go on a road trip with you. Well, I guess its just a ride but oh well! Did he pick you up yet! If he bails, I'll kill him myself._

_LOVE YOU ALWAYS _

_XoXo_

_-Alice_

"Want to know what it says?" I asked Edward. I swear I heard him gulp.

"If you don't want to tell me, that's cool." He replied.

"Do you want to know?" I asked again.

"Yeah..." He mumbled. I looked down at my phone and recited it, changing bits to make it quicker.

"It says 'Bella can't wait to see you, I'm so glad your moving back. Hope you and Ed, hit it off. He really seemed excited to go on a road trip with you. I guess its just a right. Did he pick you up yet? If he bails, I'll kill him myself. Love you always, XoXo Alice." I said with fake enthusiasm. I know if Alice told me that in real life it would be filled with enthusiasm.

"I'm pissed at her. Really I am." Edward said.

"Me too."

"I don't want to have to wait to yell at her."

"Then don't." I knew it was rude of me to say that, but I really missed Edward. He was the stars to my night and Alice kept us apart. I want to yell at her too. I want to know why she kept us apart.

"I won't then." Edward said.

"Well, maybe we shouldn't yell at her. If we do, she will be so upset. She might not even tell us why if we just freak out on her." I suggested.

"Kay, but I do want to talk to her sooner then later." He murmured. "I really wish she let us talk..."

"Me too. When we get to the motel we can call her, if you want." I offered.

"Yeah, good idea. First I have to stop and get gas, and then I'll stop at the nearest motel. The next town has one I know that. I remember passing by one on the way to Vancouver." Edward told me.

"Okay."

"While we're waiting want to continue 20 questions? I know for a fact I didn't ask you 20 questions. I want to know more, plus it will give us conversation."

"Yeah, I don't want you falling asleep at the wheel." I told him. He laughed and sighed. "It was your turn."

"Oh, okay. Hmm..." Edward got lost in thought. I really wanted to get into his mind and hear what he was thinking about.

"When we were kids, who did you like more. Alice or me?" He asked me.

"Wow, you both were great. My best friends. I guess when it came down to it you were always more loyal, you still are..." I said.

"That makes me happy." Edward said with a smile. "Now its your turn."

"Why did you suddenly come to Vancouver?" I asked.

"Well I came to see my grandmother, she's got old and I'm afraid that I'll regret not seeing her before she passes. My friend Emmett also lives down here and invited me down to stay. I got to see him and my grandmother. I also got out of the house for once and when I heard you were here I couldn't say no." Edward told me truthfully.

"That's really sweet." I blushed. "You make me feel like I'm 15 again."

"You certainly don't look 15, B." He said and smirked, looking over to me quickly. We asked each other simple questions after that, I found out that History was his favourite subject and that he has his grandmothers eyes. He learned that I prefer living with my dad and my favourite flower is a daisy. After that we were at a gas station and he pulled in to get gas. I looked out my window finally and noticed how dark it has gotten. I wasn't paying to much attention while I was talking to Edward but now I could tell it was late. I check my cell phone for the time and sure enough it was approaching 9 at night. I yawned and sighed.

Looking out the window again I saw Edward walking into the small gas station shop and go pay for the gas. I decided it was time for me to text Alice back and Rosalie too. Rosalie was first though since she sent me plenty of texts. She must be worried.

_Bella, I miss you already! :( - Rose_

_Bella, I hope we see each other soon, don't forget me! - Rose_

_Bella, I hope you and Edward get along, I know you really missed him! ;) - Rose_

_Who's gonna be my new best friend, now? :'( - Rosalie_

_Keep in touch with me! REPLY TO THESE DAMN TEXT MESSAGES SOON! Love ya :) - Rose_

I took a deep breath before replying.

_Rosalie, calm down I'm fine. Don't worry. I miss you too, so much! I promise that we will stay in touch. There are so many people whom would love to be your best friend! - Bella_

Now time to reply to Alice.

_Yeah. He picked me up- Bella._

Simple, yet understanding. I was startled when the truck door closed and Edward appeared beside me again. I looked over and smiled. His scent filled my nose. He smelled like honey, lilac and sun.

"Here." Edward said placing something in my hands. I looked down and sat a Kit-Kat placed in my hands. "Its still your favourite right?"

"Yeah, you remembered?" I asked.

"Well, yeah." Edward replied. "I got water too, in case you get thirsty."

"Thanks, I don't need it."

"Food and drinks are mandatory, you need it to survive."

"I just ate." I argued. Edward shrugged and opened his chocolate bar before pulling out of the gas station. I laid my head back against the seat and yawned.

"Don't worry, we're close to the motel." Edward whispered.

"Good." I mumbled. "You know, you'll never be able to sleep with all the sugar."

"Its too hard to resist a good ol' chocolate bar!" Edward chuckled before taking a bite of his snickers bar.

!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~!~

The motel was small. It was the only one near though and Edward and I needed sleep. Edward kept apologizing that the place was shitty, though it wasn't his fault.

"Bella, I'm sorry." Edward apologized once again. I walked over to him and put my hands on either side of his face.

"Its okay, its just one night. Its not your fault." I told him. Edward closed his eyes and nodded. I leaned in and breathed in his scent.

"Lets get to bed." I whispered. He opened his eyes and looked straight into mine.

"Lets." He replied. We had separate beds of course, we weren't together, we don't sleep together. The room was small, and the beds were very close. It could be considered as one large bed instead of two double beds. They had simple cream sheets, the colour reminded me of my old apartment. Ever since I saw Edward I didn't think of what I was leaving behind. I was just glad to have him back. Edward was laying on his back in the bed. and I was laying on my side facing him. He was less then a foot away.

"Is my stuff okay, outside? It won't get stolen right?" I asked. Edward rolled over to lay facing me and I could see him smile. Thankfully, the window was large enough that the moonlight shone through, angling perfectly so I could see Edward.

"It will be fine, its all tied down and the stuff in the trunk is locked. Plus its a small town." Edward quickly explained. Suddenly, I remembered something.

"Weren't we going to call Alice?" I whispered in the somewhat darkness. Edward groaned.

"I don't want to deal with that, I'm happy right now. If this bed were comfier I'd be a real happy man." Edward sighed.

"We'll deal with it some other time then." I mumbled.

"Deal." Edward agreed before yawning and closing his eyes. I stared at his face, taking in all of his features. He seemed to change so much in the past six years. Yet he stayed the same. He has definitely grown and I could see stubble on his chin as know he had facial hair. As his eyes were closed he looked so at peace and I never wanted to forget this moment, he was just so perfect. I had to keep my hand still from reaching out and touching his face.

"Bella..." Edward mumbled. I wasn't sure if he was awake or asleep at this point or not.

"Yeah." I whispered.

"Don't go anywhere this time, kay?" He whispered. He slowly opened his eyes and looked at me. He opened his mouth and spoke again.

"Please don't." He begged.

"I didn't want to go anywhere in the first place." I told him, truthfully.

"But you had too." He finished my sentence.

"Yeah, and it wasn't easy."

"For either of us."

"Yeah."

"Well, you're a woman now." Edward started, "You make your own decisions and I don't want you taken away this time."

"I'm not going anywhere. Ever." I promised.

"Me neither. I have no where to go." Edward sighed.

"Edward,"

"Yeah?"

"You're still my best friend." I whispered. Edward looked straight at me, into my eyes. I stared back and I saw him smile.

"You're still my best friend. You always were." Edward said.

"That's good." I replied.

"Night, B" He said through a yawn.

"Night E." I said and smiled. I let my eyes close and thanked whoever put me where I am right now, whoever caused this coincidence.

"Oh and Bella,." Edward whispered. I opened my eyes to see him looking at me.

"Who said I was over you?" Edward smiled before letting his eyes close. I watched him for a few minutes and a quiet snore crept out from him and I closed my eyes letting the sound and his scent lull me off to sleep.

I had an amazing dream.

_I was running through the woods, the sun gleaming down through the trees. I was giggling as I was running and strangely enough I was tripping like usual. Something was following me, chasing me but I was okay with that._

_"I'm gonna get you." A smooth, velvet voice echoed through the trees. I turned around and giggled some more._

_"Come get me." I called back to the voice before turning and starting to run through the wilderness again. I felt it getting closer and closer and I pushed my legs farther, trying to keep distance, trying to keep this game going. Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around me and pulled me close._

_"I got you." The voice whispered in my ear. I turned around to see the beautiful creature standing before me. We both had matching smiles._

_"And I'm not letting you go." He cooed. He growled playfully and pulled me close._

_"Its just like when we were kids, running through the woods. It reminds me so much." I whispered._

_"Yes, but now its much more, intense." He whispered before kissing my cheek._

_"You caught me." I smiled._

I woke up abruptly. I sat up straight and fast. I had a head rush, I quickly laid back down, dizzy from that. I looked around the room taking in the light, squinting at the sudden brightness. Beside me, was the man of my dreams. Literally.

He was closer now though. He was more on my bed then his own I understood though because the beds were so close together, he rolled over and was now on mine. I didn't mind though, I rather liked it. I looked over to the clock on the wall and it was nearly eight in the morning by the looks of it. I got up and used the bathroom, brushed my hair and teeth before walking over to look out the window. Outside was a small parking lot made of gravel. A small patch of grass was between the road and the parking lot. Only a few cars would go on the road and the town seemed much smaller then where I was yesterday. I didn't even know where I was. All I knew was that I was with Edward and I was okay with that.

I walked over to Edward and gently placed my hand on his shoulder. He didn't have a shirt on, only his boxers as he said thats all he sleeps in. Again, I'm okay with that. I gently shook him, hoping I'd wake him from his slumber. I did as he groaned and rolled over. He opened his eyes and blinked rapidly, trying to take in the sudden light.

"Its time to wake up." I whispered. He put his hands on his face and groaned.

"I'm comfy though," He complained. I laughed and walked over to get my cell phone. I decided it would be nice if I were to text Rosalie first so it doesn't seem as though I never think about her.

_Morning Rose. I miss you! - Bella._

"Who you texting?" Edward grumbled from the bed.

"A friend from back home." I replied, looking up. Edward was sitting on the side of the bed, he really wasn't a morning person. He stood up and stretched before smiling at me.

"Oh, what friend from Ontario?" Edward laughed.

"I mean Vancouver." I stressed.

"Nah, your home is Ontario." Edward protested.

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes. "For the next 10 days its mainly your truck."

"Yeah!" Edward said enthusiastically.

"So when we hitting the road?" I asked. Edward looked over to the clock then back to me.

"Whenever we're dressed and packed up." He replied before walking over to the bathroom.

"This motel is small, one room and a bathroom." I laughed looking around the tiny place.

"Its just for the night, imagine some people live in places like these. Ugh." Edward groaned from the bathroom. I heard him turn the sink on and brush his teeth.

"At least theres a shower." I sighed.

"Ymmeaam, Thraats Rweaaly Gwoood." Edward said unintelligently from the bathroom.

"Edward, wait until the tooth brush isn't in your mouth!"

"Yeah that's really good I said!" Edward told me while walking out of the bathroom, smiling.

"How'd you sleep?"

"Really, good surprisingly."

"Me too."

"Maybe because my best friend is here finally."

Edward took me by surprise because he walked over to me and picked me up in his arms. He pulled me into a tight hug and I kissed him on the cheek.

"You have no idea how much I've missed you." I told him. I felt his lips by my ear and his hot breath hitting my ear.

"I think I have an idea." He responded and pulled me closer. He let me down, I almost wanted to pout.

"Lets hit the road." He said with a smile.

"9 days to go!" I cheered.

Once we got in the truck we took off quickly and within minutes we were on the main highway.

"Life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long!" Edward and I sang as we drove on the highway. It was a really sunny day and there was a slight breeze. I rolled up the window and stuck my hand out. The weather was nice enough that Edward had on his Khakis and I had on a pair of jean shorts. I wore a simple blue V-Neck and Edward wore a black T-shirt. With the window down, the wind blew my hair all over yet I didn't have a care in the world. Everything just seemed so perfect, Edward and I being reunited and I finally found out he wasn't ignoring me and he suffered the same way I did.

"I still want to know why Alice kept us apart." I told Edward. I almost had to shout over the wind and radio. Edward rolled up the windows and turned down the radio.

"Me too. Me too." He replied. "Hey, do you want to stop for breakfast?"

"No not really..." I said. I actually wasn't very hungry. "Unless your hungry."

"No, I also have snacks in the glove box. I took 'em yesterday from Emmett before I hit the road." Edward said and pointed to the glove box.

"Kay." I smiled.

"If you get hungry, just tell me to stop or grab whatever from there, k?"

"Yup."

"Bella, when we get back, we're still gonna be friends right?" Edward asked me, suddenly serious. I looked over to him and nodded.

"I want to be."

"Good, me too."

"Good."

"I was serious last night when I said 'Don't go anywhere this time'. I really can't afford to lose you again."

"Edward, you won't!" I promised.

"Whew, what a relief." Edward said, pretending to wipe sweat off of his forehead. I looked over the dash and out to the road. There were so many cars, the highway was packed.

"So many cars." I murmured.

"I know, eh?"

I continued to stare out the window.

_Ring_

_Ring_

_Ring_

"My phone." I gasped and patted around for my purse, Edward reached behind my seat with one hand while keeping the other on the steering wheel and grabbed my purse. He handed me my purse.

"Thanks."

"Anytime."

I reached inside my purse for my phone and picked it up.

"Edward, its Alice." I panicked.

"Oh..." He mouthed.

"Want me to put it on speaker phone?" I asked him.

"Well, its now or never I guess." Edward said and pulled over to the shoulder of the road.

"You didn't have to-"

"Yeah, lets get this over with." Edward sighed. I picked up the phone.

"Hello?" I asked

"Hi, Bella!" Alice replied.

**A/N So there's the end of chapter two! Kind of left you all with a little cliff hanger. I just wanted to say thanks so much for reading! It means so much! I got inspired to write this from a random thought in my morning blurs. I was listening to Adele's song Turning Tables, throughout this for inspiration.**

**So what will happen next chapter? Do Edward and Bella have feelings for one and other? Just wait and see :) **

**_REVIEWS ARE BETTER THEN CHRISTMAS MORNING! :)_**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N- Thanks for the reviews guys! It seems most of you want to know what's up with Alice, huh? We'll find out sometime!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own Twilight, SM does! I just borrow those beautiful characters of hers!**

Chapter 3!

**Bella POV**

"Hello?"

"Hi, Bella!" Alice chirped from the other end of the phone. I looked over to Edward and his eyes were narrowed, his eyebrows furrowed.

"Bella, you there...?" Alice asked. I cleared my suddenly dry throat before answering.

"Um, yeah. Here, I'm here." I felt like a school girl when I said that. When the teacher goes through the attendance and when your name's called you say 'here'.

"Well, start talking girly! Its been forever!" Alice laughed.

"Its been longer for me," Edward mumbled under his breath.

"Whoa, was that Edward? Are you on speaker phone?" Alice asked with an irritated tone. Edward's the one who answered this time.

"Yeah, its me." He grumbled.

"Well, Edward. I miss you too! Its been what, 11 days?" Alice chirped.

"Yeah," Edward and I both said. Edward leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"You bring it up," He whispered. I looked over, with wide eyes and shook my head. 'No you,' I mouthed.

"Um, Alice." Edward murmured, suddenly nervous.

"What's up?"

"Why'd you keep Bella and I apart all these years." Edward growled and I saw his hands clench the steering wheel.

"What?... I... can't... hear... I... nev-" Alice said in a choppy tone.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Alice?" Edward asked.

_Beep._

"What the hell?" Edward shouted. I looked at my phone.

"Damn it!" I yelled. I wanted to throw that damn phone.

"What happened?" Edward asked.

"My phone died."

"Damn."

"Do you have yours?"

"Yeah, here let me check."

Edward took his seat belt off and stood up the best he could in the truck. He turned and started scrummaging behind the seats and all while doing this he kept cursing under his breath.

"Damn it!" He shouted, frustrated.

"What?"

"I left it at Emmett's. Shit."

"Well, we can't call to find out."

Edward laughed without humor. "I guess not." He muttered.

I slumped back into my seat and closed my eyes.

"Maybe its just better if we confront her in person." Edward suggested.

"Maybe."

"We'll wait and see I guess."

Edward put the truck in drive and we were on the road again. We drove in silence, no talking, no radio, no nothing. I concentrated on Edward's steady breathing and before I knew it I drifted off.

~!~!~ ~!~!~

I felt like I had been asleep for 10 seconds before a felt Edward put his hand on my shoulder. He started shaking me, trying to wake me up.

"Wake up, Sweetheart." He whispered over to me. The minute he said sweetheart my eyes opened. I looked over to him and smiled.

"Sorry, I was sleepy." I said while stretching.

"I don't blame you. There isn't much other to do."

"Why'd you wake me up?"

"I have to go to the laundromat, here. I didn't want you waking up and having me not be here."

"Why?"

Edward laughed before answering. "I didn't pack 20 days worth of clothes. You took practically your wardrobe because your moving. Its just a road trip for me, so I didn't pack a lot."

"Oh, " I said probably sounding stupid in the process.

"Yeah, is that okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, wheres the laundromat?"

"Down the main road."

"You know a lot about these random towns." I observed.

"My grandfather used to take me on road trips. I remember he'd come down and visit my family and take me back up to Vancouver for the Summer." He told me.

"You have a good memory."

"Some stuff just sticks with you, ya know?"

"Yeah."

"You can go back to sleep now."

"I'd rather not."

Edward kept driving, I knew I had to get used to this environment sooner or later. I have 9 days of this to go and it actually wasn't bad. I get to be with my best friend, and his truck is comfortable so there isn't much to complain about.

"You know, you haven't changed much Edward." I said, not trying to offend him.

"I'll always be a kid at heart." He joked.

By this time I could tell we where on the main road of this town. Lots of stores and buildings stood on either side of the road and it was the only paved road through the whole town. People were walking on the sidewalks but it wasn't crowded. The town looked old and every few feet there were signs and old-fashioned bill boards. I finally saw on that said 'Fifi's Laundromat!'

"Here we are." Edward announced. He pulled up to the laundromat and parked the truck. "You can stay in here if you want." He said before reaching behind the seat and grabbing his suitcase. I got out of the truck and went in with him, I really needed to get up and walk around. Sitting for 5 hours straight really takes its toll.

The laundromat was small. The walls were a sky blue and the floor had dirty, white tile. I watched as Edward walked over to a washing machine, placed in his money and shoved all his clothes in there.

"Whites, Darks, Colours?" I asked him. He shrugged.

"I don't think I have whites. Darks and colours, who cares." He said after closing the washing machines and starting it up. He leaned against another set of washing machines and crossed his arms.

"Thanks for taking me back home." I said making conversation.

"No problem. I'm just glad I finally got to see you again." He replied looking at the floor.

"I don't want this to end." I admitted, though I added a laugh so I didn't sound creepy.

"Me neither." He whispered.

"This won't change anything right? When we get back we'll still be like this?" I asked.

"It better be like this.." He mumbled. He looked up at me and I gave him a weak smile. I walked over to him and hugged him, needing to feel him there. It just has been far too long. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close, placing his face in my hair.

"Mmm, Strawberries." He mumbled into my hair. I laughed and looked up at him. He was definitely taller then me, I only stood 5'5 and he was at least 6 feet, no more then 6'3. We looked down at each other and he took my breath away. I saw him lean closer and close his eyes and I swear he was going to...

"Hello, I'm Tanya! Can I help you?" This supposedly Tanya said. She had somewhat a hill billy accent and I instantly didn't like her. She was taller then me and she had long blonde hair. She was smiling ear to ear and she had her hands on her hips. On her white blouse she had a name tag which read 'Tanya'.

"No, I think I got this down." Edward told her, he still had his arms around me. He flashed her one of his crooked grins and I swear she was about to faint. I was wrong, instead she cleared her head and took a step closer.

"Okay, but if you ever need anything I'll be at the till." She chanted, looking directly at Edward. She turned and walked away at that point.

"Edward, you need to stop that." I argued.

"Stop what?" He asked.

"Dazzling people!" I said.

"Huh?" He asked confused.

"Yesterday the waitress, I swear she went to the kitchen to hyperventilate after that and now Tanya, really give this girls a break!" I said in a somewhat joking tone. Edward snorted. He let me go from our hugging stature and looked me deep in the eyes.

"Well do I dazzle you?" He asked me, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Usually." I admitted, shyly.

"That's nice to hear." He smiled. In the laundromat music was lightly playing throughout the whole place. It was mostly old diner music from the sounds of it but suddenly a song I knew came on. Hero by Enrique Iglesias. A slow song in a laundromat? Really?

_Would you dance if I asked you to dance? _  
><em>Would you run and never look back <em>  
><em>Would you cry if you saw me crying <em>  
><em>Would you save my soul tonight? <em>

"Aw, I love this song!" I cheered.

"Well, then." Edward said before taking me by my arms and pulling me close again. "I guess we'll just have to dance."

"In a laundromat, really?" I asked.

"Why not?"

"I can't dance."

"I can."

So we danced, in the middle of a laundromat. I didn't exactly know what to do and Edward could tell. He put my feet on his and he danced that way. I told him I feel like a baby doing that but he assured me differently.

_I can be you hero baby _  
><em>I can kiss away the pain <em>  
><em>I will stand by you forever <em>  
><em>You can take my breath away <em>

I looked over Edward's shoulder and saw Tanya staring straight at me with her mouth hanging open. I childishly wanted to stuck my tongue out at her but I really decided not to let her ruin my moment. I laid my head on Edward's shoulder and breathed in his scent. Unfortunately the song ended much to soon and I sighed before stepping back.

"That song isn't too bad." Edward said sarcastically.

"Its a good song, Edward." I joked.

~!~!~!~ ~!~!~!~!~

Once we were out of the laundromat and back into the truck I grabbed something from the glove box to eat. I grabbed a granola bar and the water Edward bought me last night.

"So who was that guy you 'dated'?" Edward asked me suddenly. We were on the outskirts of the town with the laundromat and there wasn't really a car in sight. I looked out the window while I answered.

"Uh, Jake." I muttered.

"Jake?" He asked me suspiciously.

"Jacob Black." I said nervously.

"He's older?" Edward asked.

"Yeah a year or so." I murmured.

"He didn't go to your school?" I shook my head, no.

"Nope."

"How'd you meet him."

"My friend Rosalie dragged me to some party downtown. Schools from all over were there." I answered.

"Oh." Was all Edward said. He was looking intently on the road and driving a good pace, not to fast thank god.

"Yeah, I think he was drunk. He was older and thought he was cool if he was chugging down the drinks." I sighed. I was trying to keep the conversation flowing.

"How'd you two keep in touch."

"We didn't. I had his number but we didn't talk or text. I called it off a week later, it was never serious in the first place." I told Edward.

"Have you talked to him since?" Edward asked.

"No not really. I mean on Facebook, but... I don't know. I don't like thinking about him." I whispered.

"Why not?" Edward asked. I kept my gaze out the window, yet I could feel Edward's eyes on my back. I looked over and he quickly took his gaze of me and went back to staring at the road.

"After I called it off, rumors went around. Jacob said I was cheating so he broke up with me. Jacob didn't even know my last name! He didn't know me! He just wanted to make it seem like he didn't get dumped. A week later he met me after school somehow he must've gotten out of class early. He was in the parking lot and he caused a riot!" I babbled to Edward.

"How so?" Edward asked and I looked and saw his eyes narrow.

"He started yelling, calling me names and saying its alright because he could do better. He said he dumped me because I lacked everything he wanted." I whispered and I felt a tear escape. I wiped it angrily with the back of my hand and went back to looking out the window.

"What an asshole." Edward growled. I nodded.

"To 'get revenge' he hooked up with my friend Rosalie."

"Sick bastard."

"I agree. It wasn't revenge he just ended up breaking Rosalie's heart. Rose thought that he actually liked her. I spent the whole Spring Break sitting in her basement with her, eating chocolate ice cream and drinking slushies." I said shaking my head in disgust.

"You're a good friend."

"It was my fault in the first place."

"No it wasn't."

"I could've said no to Jake."

"You said peer pressure. When theres more people against you, you pretty much have to cave in."

"I hate Jacob."

"Me too."

"You don't know him Edward." I argued. "Thank god you don't know him."

"Bella, I do know him. What makes you think I knew he went to a different school and that he was older?" Edward asked.

I was stunned.

"How?" I shouted. "Edward, how do you know him?"

"Emmett's friend? Kind of I guess, saw him once when I visited in the summer a year or two ago. He seemed like an asshole, talking about all the girls he hooks up with." He snorted.

"I hate him." I growled.

"Sorry I brought it up." Edward apologized.

"Its fine." I sighed.

By this point I was used to driving in silence, though now the radio was on and the music filled the silence. It wasn't uncomfortable silence, it was comfortable and I didn't mind. Edward would hum to a song every once and a while. To be honest I wouldn't want to go on a road trip with anyone else and that this coincidence was perfect. Nothing could've been better. Even after spending on 36 consecutive hours with Edward I wasn't bored. I felt at home and it was peaceful.

"I know you get me so I let my walls fall down!" Edward suddenly sang, taking me out of my trance.

"Are you really singing along to Teenage Dream?" I laughed.

"Lets go all the way tonight!" Edward continued.

"Your crazy!" I joked and Edward starting dancing to the music, shaking his head to the beat and using one hand to do the wave.

"You know you love me though." Edward said looking over to me and giving me a wink. That is one thing I love about Edward though, its so easy to be around him and just be yourself. He was wild at heart and was willing to do anything. He was also the most caring man I've ever known and he'd give anyone who needed it, his right arm.

"Let you put your hands on me in my skin tight jeans." I gave up and sang along.

"Catchy song, eh?" Edward asked me, jokingly.

"It is rather catchy." I replied.

"I probably look like a retard dancing along to that song." He said suddenly sounding embarrassed.

"Its the singing that made made laugh." I pointed out.

"Its the music, it possessed me!" Edward said sarcastically.

By this point its nearly four in the afternoon. The day went by quicker then I thought, quicker then I wanted it to. Honestly when the road trip ends, what will I do? What if I lose him again? I know he said that I won't but... When this is over, he's not stuck with me anymore. Right now he doesn't really have a choice...

I never felt like this when we were kids. I never felt so clingy, so nervous to lose all of this. I wasn't worrying and then it was just gone. I was in a new place, with new people, new friends, new environment and I didn't like it. I wanted to go back to where I belong, where my real home was. Now I am, now I have my friends back, my environment back and my home back.

"So where you going to school?" I asked Edward.

"I did a victory lap in high school. I'm considering Dart Mouth now." He replied.

"That's not in Canada?" I said.

"I know." Edward whispered.

"But, what...?" I stuttered, sounding completely stupid.

"What?" Edward asked.

"Nothing." I huffed. So I was right, I had stuff to worry about now. He lied when he said nothing will change, he's leaving me this time.

"Lots of people there." I muttered.

"Yeah, pretty popular place." Edward said.

"Maybe you'll meet someone there." I joked, trying to lighten the mood. Edward didn't reply instead he drove a little faster.

~!~!~!~ ~!~!~!

That night we stayed in a hotel, not a motel. It was nicer and we were on the third floor. We haven't spoken much since our little conversation earlier, we both seemed to be captivated by our own thoughts. I set my over night bag on the floor once we stepped inside the room and took in the environment. It had two beds further apart then the ones at the motel last night and they had brown blankets with white pillows. There was a television hanging on the wall and on the opposite wall there was a large window with long white curtains.

"Not too bad." I said walking around looking at every piece of the room. In a far corner there was a small table with two chairs and a telephone on top, next to a phone book. There was a bathroom connected to the room and when I stepped inside I could see the large tub with jets and a granite sink on the other side.

"Nice hotel, for a fairly large town." Edward said from behind me. He startled me because I hadn't known he was there. I sighed and turned around, walking out of the room and too my bag. I bent down, grabbed my pajamas and walked back to the bathroom. Edward was still in there.

"Uh, I'm gonna take a bath, K?" I said as if I were asking for permission. Edward looked down at me and nodded before turning to leave the bathroom. Once Edward left, I walked over and closed the door, looking it in the process. I turned on the tub and while that was filling up I brushed my hair and looked in the mirror. I saw a reflection of myself of course, though I seemed happier. Inside I was sad that I knew I'd lose Edward again one day, and that I shouldn't let myself believe all of his words. Of course we can't be together forever now and of course things will change after this damn trip.

Outside I heard Edward scramble around the room and I heard the television flick on. It was heard to hear much since the bath tub was loud but I managed to hear Edward watching the news. Not much has changed I assumed as I stripped down and stepped inside the tub. I let the water soak me in and I laid my head back and closed my eyes. The water was warm and calming, soothing even.

Once I was out of the bath tub and in my pajamas Edward went inside to take a bath. It was my turn to watch the television so I swapped the channel so I was watching 'The Big Bang Theory'. Every once and a while I chuckle and some of the words said but mostly my thoughts were preoccupied of how the next days would turn out.

Edward came out of the bathroom in his pajamas, or I should say boxers because thats all he wore and he went to go lie on his bed.

"Thunder storms tomorrow in this area." Edward said as he laid down. He was laying on his back watching the television too.

"Really? That sucks." I groaned.

"We'll push through, I can drive in the rain." Edward said and sighed.

"The day went by quick." I noted.

"Yeah." He yawned.

"Edward." I whispered. He looked over to me and gave me a look as if telling me to continue.

"Things will change."

"How?"

"You're leaving this time."

"Bella,..."

"You are." I said sadly, looking down. I began to play with my fingers, needing a distraction.

"I'm only considering Dart Mouth." Edward told me.

"Well your going somewhere." I whispered.

"You are to. Unless you don't want an education." He laughed.

"Yeah but we won't be in the same place." I said looking up and over to him.

"Who says that?"

"I just did."

"Why?"

"Its true."

"Bella, lets not talk about this."

"Okay.." I said. I felt sick to my stomach just thinking about it. "But why did you promise things will be the same."

"Because, we won't lose touch." He told me. I looked down and I felt a tear escape my eyes, and then another. And another. And another. It was like a dam burst and there way no way of fixing it. I heard Edward quickly stand up and run over to me, taking me in his arms. He ran his fingers through me hair and rocked me back and forth. I put my head on his chest and tried to calm myself.

"Ssh, Sweetheart. Its okay, don't worry I'm here." He soothed. He kissed the top of my head and started humming.

"Yeah, your here. For now." I cried. I gripped on him tighter.

"Bella, this will work out I promise." Edward whispered.

"No it won't."

"Trust me. Don't doubt me." Edward calmed me.

"Edward, stop-"

"No you stop," Edward cut me off. "You mean to much to me, I was serious when I said that I can't afford to lose you. I won't lose you, ever. Okay?"

"But why?"

"You mean to much to me!" He said loudly. He grabbed my face and forced me to look at him. "I care about you far to much."

I couldn't look away, I was forced to believe his words. He wiped my tears with his left hand and pulled me into a hug. I shook my head against his chest.

"Your my best friend." I whispered.

"As you are mine."

I looked up at him and smiled.

"This will work out," Edward promised me again. I sat up a little and kissed his cheek.

"I believe you..." I whispered before putting my head on his shoulder.

"Lets get to bed now then." He said before letting me go and standing up. I grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He looked down to me.

"Don't go, " I begged, tugging on his arm. He only nodded before picking me up again and crawling into bed with me.

That night, I fell asleep peacefully.

**A/N - Whew, man I'm in the writing mood. These chapters are coming out like hot cakes!**

**Be my FacerBook fanpage friend? :) **

**.com/pages/Long-Live-Twilight/184573541595550**

**Be my Youtube Buddy?**

**.com/user/CanObeyComedy**

Next chapter... Well that's a surprise.

_**REVIEWS are amazing. They encourage me to write!**_

_**So if you want to drop a line commenting on my work, feel free! ;)**_

Thank-you for reading, I really do appreciate it. You guys make my day! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N - Thank-you all so much for the reviews, as I said they get me pumped me ready to write more! I wasn't sure if I wanted to write this story because I thought it seemed boring, but I wrote it anyways. I was bored! Now look, its really progressing! So thanks again!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own these characters, I just borrow them. They're my library book you could say. ;)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 4!<p>

**Bella POV**

I woke up the next morning in Edward's arms. I had my arms wrapped tightly around his neck and the tips of my fingers were lingering in his hair. His arms were wrapped around my waist, holding me close. I liked it.

A lot.

I could hear Edward's slow and steady breathing and a slight snore that came along with it. My head was laid on his chest and I still had my eyes closed, though I was awake. It felt better to soak in this moment with all my other senses, not seeing. I could feel him, smell him, hear him and though I couldn't taste him, he somehow lingered on my tongue. I tried not to move too much, I didn't want to disturb him and ruin this amazing moment. I honestly swear this could be considered the best moment of my life. Its definitely in my top ten.

Unfortunately my moment ended far to soon as I heard Edward start to wake up. It started with a groan and him tightening his arms around my waist and then he yawned.

"Morning," I mumbled breaking the silence. I still had my head on Edward's chest but suddenly I was nervous if he wouldn't like that. He only stayed with me because I begged him too. I was vulnerable. I still am. I sat up and started to get up and out of bed but Edward's grip tightened even more.

"Where, are... you going?" Edward mumbled, sleepily. "Don't go..."

What? Was he still asleep? He must be, he must be dreaming.

"Edward, wake up." I laughed, slightly shaking him. I was sitting on the edge of the bed and I was slightly hunched over.

"I am awake!" Edward protested and he fully opened his eyes to prove his point. He patted his chest before speaking again. "Now come back here."

He's actually awake. He wants me close. I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming. I have to be. I must be. Oh who cares? I jumped back into his arms and laid my head on his chest again. Well if I'm actually awake, I might as well know what's wrong with him.

"What's up with you?" I asked.

"Nothing, why?" He replied.

"I don't know... Sudden closeness?"

"You don't like it," He stated letting go of me.

"No! I like it!" I shouted holding onto him as if it were for dear life. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around me again.

"Good," He whispered. "Cause I like it to."

I sighed and hugged him closer.

"Maybe I was wrong.." Edward started. I looked up, questioning him with my eyes.

"When we get back, things might change." He finished. My eyes popped out of my head. He promised me everything would be the same.

"You promised! Edward you said that-" I was cut off.

"No, Bella! I didn't mean it like that. We will definitely going to be friends, at least. I mean things might change when we get back, or sooner. Sooner I hope." Edward said with a big smile.

"What. Are. You. Talking. About?" I demanded.

"Bella," He whispered, taking my face in his hands before continuing. "This is more intense then I thought it would be. Its just that, well... When I was younger and I had a 'crush' on you. I promised myself there was no one else. I promised myself I wouldn't date anyone or even look at someone the way I look at you."

I looked at him surprised. He sighed before continuing.

"Bella, I have kept that promise."

I'm surprised my jaw didn't make a thud when it hit the ground.

"I still don't get what you're saying. I mean completely. Am I catching the wrong thing?" I asked. I didn't want to put my hopes up just to have them knocked down again. I had to know the truth.

"I have so many feelings for you, Bella." Edward whispered.

Things were going perfectly until there was a knock on the door.

"Room service." A womans voice called from outside the door. I quickly looked over to the clock on the wall.

"Edward! Its nearly noon! We're supposed to be outta here!" I gasped. He chuckled.

"We have 15 more minutes in this room. Get dressed and we'll head out, K?" Edward said before walking over to answer the door. Once the door was opened I heard Edward apologize to the woman. I turned, grabbed my stuff and marched to the bathroom to get dressed.

~!~!~!~!~ !~!~!~!~

By this point, sitting in a truck became boring. Edward and I have been on the road for most of the day. The clock told me the time though I didn't need it. Watching the sun was enough of a clue for me, it wasn't so high up anymore I still check the clock. The clock said that it was almost three.

The day had gone well. Nothing out of the ordinary, I still had no clue where Edward and I were. Edward knew though, and that's all that mattered. He took me out for breakfast at a small restaurant and we talked through most of the day. If Edward and I weren't talking I was sleeping. I felt bad, knowing Edward must be tired to, but when I offered to drive for a while- if he just gave me directions or a map of course,- he refused. After I woke up from my three hour nap I decided that if Edward refused to take naps, I wouldn't either. The least I could do was keep him company.

"The days do go by fast." Edward noticed. I looked out my window and saw the beautiful sunset up ahead. The sunset was beautiful, but compared to what was sitting next to me- it was nothing.

"Yeah," I sighed and I looked over to Edward.

"You don't like this do you?" He asked though it seemed more like a statement.

"No! I don't mind, really I don't. There just isn't much to do." I admitted.

"Yeah, I know. An RV would have been better." Edward joked. I laughed lightly and shook my head.

"I'd never get fresh air! They have a kitchen, bathroom and bedroom! I wouldn't ever have to leave!" I laughed.

"I guess your right."

"You know it." I sighed.

"I wish there was more for you to do."

"Its not your fault. We're both bored."

"I'm not." Edward admitted.

"You aren't?" I asked.

"I finally get to see my best friend again. I learned so much about you, and I get to be with you constantly. There isn't much to complain about." Edward started, "Of course it would be better if we lived in the same place so that we could get out and be in a place we both know, with people we know."

"I'm not bored of you Edward, I'm bored of just sitting." I complained, hoping he didn't the wrong impression when I first said how bored I was.

"I know, I understand. I'll think of something to do." Edward sighed and put on a funny thinking face. "Why you laughing?"

"Nice face."

"I'm in deep thought." Edward told me.

"Just keep your eyes on the road." I said jokingly, though I did mean it. I reached behind my seat to grab my carry-on bag, hoping there was something in there to keep me entertained. I brought it up to my lap and opened it. There was some toilettes, make up, gum and something that really could be used to amuse me.

A video camera. It was a small cam corder, and honestly it was better then nothing. I took it out and turned it on, happy to see that it still had most of its battery.

"What are you doing?" Edward asked me.

"Entertaining ourselves!" I said. I hit record and turned the camera so it was facing Edward.

"Really, Bella? A camera?" Edward asked, stupidly.

"Yeah! Now do something interesting, this is for some road trip memories!" I joked, zooming in on his face.

"Bella you amuse me."

"So Edward," I started in my best interviewer voice I could make up. "How are you liking this road trip?"

"Are you a reporter?"

"Sure. So how are you liking this road trip?" I asked him again.

"Well its the best it could be, considering the fact that I am with the most amazing person ever." He said truthfully, looking over to me with a smile.

"You make me melt." I laughed.

"I also dazzle you, eh?" Edward said. I blushed at that.

"Okay, what was your favourite part of this trip so far?" I asked Edward, changing the subject.

"Um, last night. Definitely." Edward said in a serious tone.

"Why is that?" I asked dumbly.

"I think you know why." Edward laughed, raising his eyebrows.

I my blush deepened after he said that.

"You're giving the camera the wrong impression!" I laughed, trying to hide how flattered I was.

"Oh well," Edward shrugged it off.

I asked Edward a few more questions after that. Questions like, 'Do you like the weather?' and 'What's your favourite food?'. Simple stuff.

"You know," I said suddenly. "I actually like that promise you made," I must've forgot that the camera was there.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah, I made a promise similar. I practically kept to it too." I said easily.

"So , are you saying you still like me?" Edward asked, peeking over to me afterwards. My cheeks were fire, and I couldn't help it.

"Yeah..." I said nonchalantly..

"Good, cause I like you too." Edward said as if it were the simplest thing ever. So before my cheeks were hot and now they are hotter then the surface of the freaking sun.

"Bella are you alright?" Edward asked me suddenly worried. I nodded, not saying a word.

"Bella, your sweating and you remind me of Elmo." Edward said jokingly but I could hear a tinge of seriousness.

"I'm fine." I squeaked. What was wrong with me? Not even five minutes ago I was full of courage and I was so brave admitting I like him, but not since he admitted me likes me too. I took deep breaths, trying to regulate my breathing and I wiped my forehead with the back of my hand.

"You don't look fine, maybe I should pull over." Edward said.

"No, no. I'm fine. Really, I was just shocked." I told him, I decided to turn off the camera since this discussion wasn't really something that needed to be recorded.

"Shocked, why?" Edward asked. Did he really have no clue? Really?

"You still like me?" I said and it sounded like a question.

"You weren't prepared to hear that. You didn't want to." Edward sulked.

"NO! I did, I mean I'm so glad! I was just surprised." I admitted. I couldn't look at Edward so I looked down at my hands in my lap.

"Why?" Edward asked.

"I didn't think someone as amazing as you were to be capable of liking me." I mumbled under my breath. I didn't even know if Edward had heard me properly or not. I jumped when Edward started laughing.

"Oh, Bella. Silly, sweet, beautiful Bella. I love that about you. Bella, you are the amazing one here, trust me." Edward said still laughing.

"Edward, I don't find this funny." I said.

"Me neither. I'm just laughing at how I feel completely different. You are the amazing one." Edward explained.

"No," I murmured.

"Yeah. You are." Edward protested. I didn't say anything after that because I had nothing to say.

After awhile I got bored again, and I felt bad that Edward had to put up with me. Edward said he needed to get out and walk so when he drove by a park, he parked the truck and got out. I got out too.

"I haven't been to a park in forever." I laughed while Edward pushed me on the swing. "You know I feel like a little girl when you do this."

Edward laughed. His laugh was the most beautiful sound in my world, it was light and filled with happiness - exactly how I felt whenever I was around him. I don't recall feeling this emotionally attached to him though, when I was a kid. He was just a friend then and I thought of him as nothing more, but now I can't even comprehend the thought of losing him; again.

"You do not look like a little girl." Edward said, lightly. As Edward pushed me on the swing the wind blew in my hair, scattering it everywhere. The park was surrounded by trees and every once and a while I could hear the chirp of a bird and see a squirrel or two run by. The day was nice, unlike what the news said. I was expecting thunder storms and shitty weather to take over, but was granted with sunlight.

"Nice weather, unlike what the weather man said." I noted.

"Yeah, I'm glad. We would've been stuck inside the truck all day." Edward said.

"The sun puts me in a lighter mood too." I sighed, soaking in the sun. I loved the feeling of the sun on my skin, and I adored the way Edward looked in the sun. His skin would shine in the sun as if he were about to sparkle. I swear sometimes I was on a road trip with a man off of a magazine or a man that starred in a chick flick. That wasn't enough though, Edward's so much more then a random guy from a movie. He's more like a Greek God and whom ever is in his presence is lifted. I appreciate every moment with him.

"What are you thinking about." Edward asked me, stopping the swing. His hands were just above mine, holding the swing's chains still.

"You." I said, I might as well tell him the truth, if I lied he know and he'd end up pushing the truth out of me.

"Good thoughts I hope." He mused and I felt his breath on my ear.

"Always." I commented. Edward did something that completely shocked me after I said that. He moved his arms from above mine on the swing's chains and moved them so that he could wrap his arms around my mid-section. I stood up and got off of the swing. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him. He wrapped his arms around me waist and laid his head on top of mine.

"I don't know what's happening between us but I like it." Edward murmured directly into my ear.

"Mmm, me too. I really do." I whispered leaning against him. Edward hummed and I felt it ripple through my body.

"We really should get back on the road but I don't want to let you go." Edward sighed, pressing his face deeper into my hair.

"The later we leave, the later we get home." I commented.

"Yeah... We should go you're right." Edward sighed, starting to let me go.

"What?" I asked. "Edward I didn't mean to let go!" I wrapped my arms around him again.

"You want to go home, though." He whispered.

"I want to be with you as long as possible." I argued.

"Bella, I'll always be here for you, I'm not letting go." He promised again, wrapping his arms around me once again. "Though you're right, I want to stay this way forever. Just you and I."

"Its almost as though we are spelunking! Or that we're adventurers." I added. Edward chuckled.

"Silly Bella." He whispered, "Though with you, its always an adventure."

My heart melted, I swear.

"Edward, you're the sweetest." I told him, leaning up to kiss him on the cheek.

"Only to my best friend." He chuckled.

'Oh yeah, best friend. I forgot. I thought we were more' I wanted to say that, though I didn't. I kept my mouth shut.

"You're frowning?" Edward noticed.

"Yeah, because we should get going, though I don't want to." I whispered. Edward frowned but nodded. Edward and I let each other go - I doing it unwillingly,- and went back to the truck to continue our trip.

~!~!~! !~!~!~!~

The rest of the day we basically played I Spy and when dinner time came around Edward took me to another small diner. The food was better then the last diner we went too. The menu had more of a choice but that wasn't my favourite part about the place. My favourite part was that there wasn't any tall, thin, pretty, female waitresses that flirted with Edward.

After dinner Edward and I went back to the truck to continue the journey.

"I'll stop at motel in the next city okay?" Edward asked.

"City?" I asked.

"Yeah, we're about to hit a highway, it will lead us there. Damn, I forget what the city's called. It's around Edmonton." Edward told me.

"As long as were in Canada and heading towards home." I giggled.

"Of course, unless I was kidnapping you." Edward said and looked over to me and he winked.

"Oh gosh Edward. That's what I love about you." I laughed. I always loved his sense of humor.

"What? You love my sense of humor, my amazing looks, my amazing sex hair and my muscles." Edward joked.

"Oh yeah, all that too." I said sarcastically. Though I had to admit, Edward was pretty dead on about some of the features I loved about him.

"I know, I know. I'm amazing." Edward said with plenty of sarcasm.

"You are." I said with a more serious tone.

"As are you." Edward said, seriously.

* * *

><p>Edward drove for about an hour and a half longer, then we reached the motel we were staying in for the night. When we got inside we were greeted by a young man standing behind a desk.<p>

"Can I help you?" The young man asked, he had a bit of a mustache and when he talked I swear I saw it wiggle.

"Do you have any rooms open for tonight?" Edward asked. The young man scrutinized Edward and I was pissed at the way he glared at Edward.

"I'm pretty much booked." He said after looking at the bookings written in his computer.

"Come on, you have to have at least one room open!" I argued. When the young man looked back at me I gave him my best persuasive smile.

"I have one. Only one. The bookings are only open tonight, because tomorrow a couple is coming in to take it over. You have until noon." The young man said, looking at me and he winked. I felt Edward stiffen next to me.

"We'll take it," Edward growled and he wrapped his arm around me waist. I noticed Edward set out over night suitcases on the ground beside him. When the young man noticed Edward's arm wrapped around me, he frowned and turned to grab the keys for our room.

"Here ya go." He said tossing Edward the keys. Edward nodded and turned, picked up the suitcases in one hand, while keeping his other arm wrapped tightly around my waist. Once we were a good distance from the young man behind the desk I confronted Edward.

"What was that for?" I hissed.

"What was what for?" Edward asked.

"The way you glared at that young man the whole time! You must have scared the piss out of him!" I nearly shouted.

"Bella, he looked at you like you were some toy. I could tell what he was thinking about just by the look on his face." Edward growled.

"Edward, what are you talking about?" I asked, stubbornly.

"I'm sure he'd do anything to take my place right now. He'd rather share a room with you. Lets leave it at that." Edward said and I gulped.

"Gross." I mumbled.

"Yes it is." Edward murmured.

Edward and I made it to our room and when while Edward was putting the key in I noticed a small sign near the top of the door. I couldn't hold back my laugh.

"What?" Edward asked, looking over to me. I pointed to the sign and Edward looked at it before joining me in my fit of laughter.

"Now I know why that guy was so jealous of me." Edward laughed.

"I can't believe the only room left is the honeymoon suite." I doubled over in my laughter.

"Now I know why he said the 'COUPLE' is coming tomorrow." Edward said, trying to calm his laughter but failing miserably.

Edward finally unlocked the door and pushed it open, only to reveal a red room with a single bed. It was just like out of a movie, the bed was even heart shaped. I'm sure Edward and I woke up all of the sleeping people in the motel by our laughter.

"Oh, wow. My stomach hurts from laughing so much!" I complained while laughing.

"Mine too." Edward laughed.

Once Edward and I had our own showers, brushed our teeth and changed into our pajamas we got into the only bed and Edward grabbed the remote to turn on the television. He pressed a button and music came on from a hidden stereo.

"Oh gosh." I laughed.

"I don't know, this really is getting me in the mood..." Edward said sarcastically.

"EW!" I shouted.

"What?"

"What if people did it in here."

"Oh gosh, Bella. You're acting like a kid."

"How am I?" I asked, stubbornly.

"'Did it?'" Edward quoted me.

"Yeah you know... Couples... Doing it.." I explained.

"I know, but I only called it 'doing it' when I was a kid." Edward said.

"Well what if they did... touch." I said.

"Well then they had a nice time in their honeymoon suite." Edward joked.

"Edward, that's gross!"

"Bella, they wash these sheets." Edward said.

"I'm still having another shower in the morning. Just to wash off any... thing." I said stubbornly.

"Suit yourself." Edward laughed. "Now how do I get this remote to work?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN - So end of that chapter! I have a question though, I've been thinking a lot.**

**Should I do an Edward POV, or wait until the story is finished (completely) and write it again, but from Edward's perspective?**

**Kind of like how Twilight was written from Bella's POV and then Midnight Sun, was started (not completed :( ) from Edward's POV**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N- I was thinking the same! I wanted to write the story again from EPOV after it is completely finished too. I think I will do that too! Thank you so much for the reviews, it really does mean just so much to me. Reviews are like chocolate pizza on Christmas morning! Thanks for reading, please drop a line in the reviews to, once you're finished reading. Thank-you!**

**Disclaimer- SM has amazing characters. They belong to her, but I love borrowing them. **

**BY THE WAY My EDWARD & BELLA are OOC! All human!**

* * *

><p>Chapter 5!<p>

**Bella POV**

"Edward, look!" I laughed looking at the phone in the room of the motel we were staying in. Edward walked over to me and saw the phone book, open to the first page. There was a little note attached that went into quite some detail:

_Dear Newlyweds,_

_Thank you so much for staying at our motel. We very do appreciate it and our staff hope that you both have an amazing honeymoon. Our number for room service will be posted at the bottom of this letter. If you call for room service you can ask for anything. Anything. ANYTHING._

_Sincerely,_

_Staff._

###-###-####

"I should call room service and ask for a huge chocolate sundae." Edward joked.

"They really think we are newlyweds?" I asked.

"Well... Hmm." Edward thought, " I think maybe, but maybe not. They did say it was the only room left, remember?"

"It is actually really nice considering the fact its a motel." I noted, looking around.

"Shh, Bella. There might be cameras." Edward said looking around the room, checking every corner. Edward went to lay on the bed and he laid on a couple heart shaped pillows before sighing,

"Its actually kind of comfy." Edward said while adjusting himself to find the right spot on the large bed.

"Its all red and heart shaped." I laughed. Edward patted the spot on the bed next to him, motioning for me to come lay down too.

"You know, I can sleep on the floor if you don't want to share a bed." I whispered, starting to walk towards him on the bed. I walked slowly in case he decided he didn't want to share a bed with me.

"No!" He practically shouted. "No, come to bed. Don't be silly."

After Edward said that, I practically ran to the bed. I jumped on it and laid back on the pillows.

"Its actually comfy!" I said, somewhat surprised.

"I know, right? Lets just stay here for ever." Edward replied before yawning and rolling onto his side to face me.

"I'm not actually tired." I noted.

"Yeah me neither. I'm full of energy."

"You just yawned."

"It was an energetic yawn."

I laughed before rolling onto my side to face him too.

"An energetic yawn?" I questioned.

"Yeah,..." Edward murmured before stretching. I rolled my eyes.

"You are tired, admit it." I said.

"Nope. You are." Edward told me.

"Oh yeah because you know I'm the one yawning." I said sarcastically.

"Don't use sarcasm with me, young lady!" Edward growled. Before I had time to move, before I had time to react he had started running his fingers along my sides in attempt to find my ticklish spot. When his fingers traced lightly over my ribs I jerked back, giving myself up; showing him my weak spot. I saw Edward narrow his eyes before starting to run just the tip fingers of my ribs again. I jerked back again.

"Ticklish are we?" Edward noted.

"Nope!" I protested though the fact I giggled gave away I was lying.

"You are a terrible liar." Edward growled before tickling me even more. I was in a fit of laughter and I began to squirm around trying to escape the torture of being tickled to death.

"Edward stop!" I giggled.

"You're laughing, so you must like it."

"No! I hate it!" I growled through my fit of giggles.

After a few more minutes of being tortured from Edward tickling me he gave up and rolled onto his back- but he pulled me with him. I had my head pressed against his chest and I just breathed in his scent with every breath I took. I felt so attached to Edward and in the past few days that we have have been reconnected I felt even more attached to him then I ever had in my entire life. I never felt as though I knew him so well. There were so many different emotions that overpowered me every time I was around him- good emotions and I didn't want to lose that.

"Edward," I murmured.

"Yeah?"

"When you get married, are you going to bring your wife here for your honeymoon?" I asked in a suddenly sleepy tone.

"Depends..."

"On?" I urged.

"If I ever meet someone," He whispered.

"You will, you're a great guy." I mumbled, feeling an unexpected slap of jealous smack me right across the face in that moment exactly.

"I don't know..." He sighed. "Maybe I already have..."

I sat up from his chest and looked him in the eyes.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm not even sure." He said honestly. I took his face in my hands and leaned closer to him.

"What are you saying?" I repeated.

"I said maybe I already have." He whispered looking at my lips. I ran my fingers in his hair and breathed in his scent.

"Me too," I whispered.

"I'm jealous whoever that person may be." Edward chuckled. The atmosphere around us was actually comfortable, it wasn't awkward. Edward and I were looking in each others eyes and it was as if we were having a conversation with just our eyes.

"You can't be jealous of yourself." I whispered so quietly I wasn't even sure if he had heard me at all.

"Bella," Edward started, a huge smile crossing his face as he spoke. "You're the one I think I met already too."

Edward's words came out so smoothly so easily as if it were nothing.

"Where does this lead us?" I asked Edward in a hushed tone.

"I'd like to officially have you be my girlfriend." Edward chuckled.

"I'd like that to officially have you be my boyfriend." I giggled. I felt as though my heart leaped out of my chest did a couple back flips, twirled around and ran back into my chest.

"So, Isabella Swan, would you like to be my girlfriend?" Edward asked me softly. His words were like velvet. My voice got caught in my throat so I just nodded and smiled down to him. I leaned over him further and my hair cascaded around us like a canopy.

"Finally," I whispered. Edward pulled me into his lap, sitting up and then he pressed his forehead against mine.

"Sorry I took so long," Edward chuckled.

"Considering it has been only four days of us finally reuniting after an excruciating SIX years, I wouldn't say you took to long. I took to long to move back." I whispered.

"No, you didn't have a choice," Edward protested, his arms wrapped around me pulling me close. "But I really refuse to let you go this time. Those six years were agonizing, even though I was merely a child through most of it, I still lost my best friend."

"We won't be separated this time. We have a choice."

"My choice is to never lose you again. Never to let you go." Edward growled and he pulled me even closer.

"Good.." I whispered. I hadn't realized until now that my eyes were closed. I opened them and found Edward's eyes open too. We stared into each others eyes and I felt myself get lost into his emerald green eyes. Edward closed his eyes and leaned in towards me and I closed my eyes too.

"Bella," Edward whispered an inch away from my lips. He then pressed his lips against mine and I wrapped my arms around his neck. His lips were soft pressed against mine and it was honestly the best sensation I have ever felt. I became urgent when I pressed my mouth harder against him and he laid back pulling me with him. I was straddling him, still kissing him while he laid down.

"You have no idea how long I have waited to do that." Edward said breathlessly after our kiss.

"Oh, yeah?" I joked.

"Ever since we kissed at Gavin's party, I wanted to again." He whispered, looking into my eyes again before continuing, "Gosh, you have the most beautiful eyes."

"Its hard to see in this lighting. They aren't that nice." I replied. It was true though, the lighting was just like the rest of the room. Red. The room was lit up with red lights, it was very romantic. When I first stepped into the room I thought it would be awkward, but now that Edward and I are officially a couple- it wasn't so bad.

"Lets go to bed." Edward yawned. I nodded before going to back to cuddle into his chest.

"You're a very good pillow." I commented and he laughed in response.

"I love holding you in my arms. Its just proof that I won't lose you, no one could ever take you from me now." He told me honestly.

"You are worried that you'll lose me, aren't you?" I asked him gently.

"It was terrible when I first lost you, angel." He whispered and I felt him kiss the top of my head. I traced my fingers over the outline of his chest, down to the abs of his stomach and finally tracing his treasure trail.

"I thought I'd never see you again." I mumbled. Just thinking about it practically brought tears to my eyes.

"Never again..." Edward mumbled.

"Never again." I agreed.

"No one can do that to us again." Edward said and his voice was almost a hiss. I felt him stiffen beneath me. I pressed a kiss against his chest and I felt him relax under me.

"Edward, we were kids. I'm sure my parents didn't know it would hurt us that bad." I defended.

"I know." He whispered, "But now it would be worse. I hate to even think of it."

"We don't have to worry now though. We don't have to worry ever." I whispered and I moved to kiss Edward on the lips once more before going to sleep.

~!~!~!~ !~!~!~

I woke up the next morning to find Edward already awake. I usually woke up before him so I was slightly surprised when I saw him laying back, watching the television- his arms still wrapped tightly around me and my head was still on his chest. I cuddled in closer towards his chest- remembering all of what had happened the previous night. I concentrated on Edward's steady breathing and I could just barely hear the television. I looked over and saw he was watching the news, as usual.

_Severe thunder storms are to be heading through most of southern Canada._

Damn it. I tuned out the television, I didn't need it to wreck my perfect moment- my perfect day.

"Hopefully he's wrong like last time." I growled into Edward's chest. Edward ran his fingers through my hair.

"Morning sleeping beauty." Edward said, his voice was just like velvet.

"Mornin' handsome," I mumbled. Edward's fingers trailed down my back, then back up. After that he traced them over my arms, three times.

"Mm, that feels really good." I whispered. Edward chuckled in response before continuing to trace his fingers over my arms again.

"I hope it doesn't rain." Edward sighed.

"Why not?" I asked, usually Edward didn't care about the upcoming weather.

"I wanted to take you somewhere in the next town, somewhere outside..." Edward admitted.

"Where?"

"Somewhere special. I remember when I was a kid Alice and I went to our family's cottage in the next town. I'd explore a lot in the area, I found a really nice secret place. Kind of like a meadow, I want to take you there, sometime." He told me, holding me tightly.

"Oh, well lets hope for nice weather." I whispered.

"Lets."

Edward and I stayed laying down for a while after that. Unfortunately we had to move eventually and before I knew it we were back on the road, driving away back to home. Back to the life we left.

Driving today was different then the past days we spent together. As we drove Edward held my hand and it felt so natural. It didn't feel new at all. He rubbed his thumb on the back of my hand and I sighed.

"I missed you all these years." I reminded him.

"Oh how I've missed you..." Edward said.

"I'm already used to this you know." I hummed, feeling content.

"Used to what?" Edward asked me. I squeezed his hand.

"This," I said squeezing his hand again.

~!~!~ !~!~!~

After another hour of driving, Edward and I were hit by a storm. Not just some little rain storm that children run through puddles during. Not a storm where a couple will stand outside in and kiss each other senselessly. This storm is one where its hard to see a foot ahead of you, a storm where the roofs on houses are holding on for dear life.

"Edward, maybe we should just pull over and let the storm... pass." I stammered, I was frightened. I have never been caught in the middle of a storm so intense that I was frightened for my life.

"Its not because I don't trust your driving Edward," I continued. "Its just I don't like this... Its unsafe."

"Its fine Bella. I'll pull over." Edward said. I looked out my window and from what I could see, Edward and I were on a dirt road. I could faintly see farmer's crops surrounding either side of the road. When we passed trees I could see them swaying back and forth as if they were stretchy, like elastic. Finally Edward pulled over. Actually he pulled into a driveway of a- what looked to be- abandon house. The windows were shattered and the door was made of wood- paint was chipped on the door and the lights were out in the house. Not that I could see clearly to make sure.

Edward leaned back against his seat and put his hands behind his head. I unbuckled my seat belt and stretched my body out. Edward hummed and closed his eyes.

"Do De Dum. Do De Dum." Edward hummed or in a way he sang.

"Bella is my girlfriend, mine, mine, me mine mine." He sang quietly to himself. I laughed and Edward opened his eyes, looking over to me.

"What? I'm happy." He said.

"So am I, but I don't think I'll sing." I laughed.

"Why not?" Edward asked in a joking tone.

"I just won't."

"Oh yeah, what about your phone?" Edward asked me suddenly.

"Oh, I couldn't find the charger I looked the other night while you were sleeping. It must be trapped in one of my many suitcases. Or I just left it..." I said, mostly talking to myself- thinking of where the damn charger may be.

"Maybe someone stole it! Maybe it grew legs and walked away... Maybe it..." I babbled on until Edward suddenly stopped me. He reached over and put his hands on my hips and then pulled me to his lap. He undid his seat belt and pulled me impossibly closer to him.

"Maybe its just better if we confront Alice in person." Edward said softly. I nodded and Edward reached up and cupped my cheek in his hand. Our eyes locked and I smiled. He leaned closer to me and I could feel his hot breath flowing over my face. I leaned in and kissed him on the lips. His lips molded mine and I opened my mouth, letting him enter. He quickly agreed by entering my mouth with his tongue and our tongues danced against each other. My fingers knotted in Edward's reddish-brown messy hair and his fingers curled around my waist.

"Bella..." Edward whispered against our mouths. I pushed myself even closer to him and moved my right hand down to play with the collar of his shirt. One of Edward's hands reached up under my shirt and rubbed my stomach.

Once we were done kissing I rested my forehead against his. Both of our breathing was heavy and uneven but I peeked through my eye lashes and saw Edward smiling. I smiled and placed one more kiss to his mouth.

"Hmm, I guess I'm glad its pouring rain." Edward said.

"Why?" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I couldn't do that if I were driving. Well, I could but we'd probably get into a wreck." He chuckled.

"Unsafe driver!" I joked.

"I wouldn't do that, I wouldn't do anything dangerous. You're safe, I got you." Edward said in a somewhat serious tone. He kissed me cheek, then rested his cheek against mine.

"I'm glad I'm moving back."

"Most people wanted you to stay, eh?"

"Well my mother did. I still was mad that she made me move in the first place."

"Your friends wanted you to move." Edward stated.

"Rosalie, I will miss. Mostly though, I'm sure my friends won't miss me to long. There are plenty of people... Plenty of distractions." I sighed.

"I'd never forget, I'd always miss you. I always _DID _miss you." Edward growled.

"I know, that's why I'm coming back."

"You're coming back for me." Edward said, leaning back and showing me his perfect crooked grin.

"Mainly, yes. I miss my father and Alice. I miss my home." I said.

"The storm is settling, lets get back on the road." Edward sighed after a few minutes of comfortable silence.

"Lets go," I said, moving back to my seat and buckling up.

Edward drove and drove and drove and drove and drove and drove and drove and drove. I could go on forever. I looked at the clock and saw we have been driving for most of the day. Edward and I stopped for lunch at another truck stop and other then that we stayed in the truck all day. It was too wet out and rainy to go to where Edward wanted to bring me. He promised me though, one day he would take me there and it would be our own special place.

I can't wait for that day.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- That's that. There's that chapter, sorry it took a while to update! I hope the Edward and Bella 'hooking up' really made up for it!**

**REVIEW PLEASE I NEED FEEDBACK**

**R**

**E**

**V  
><strong>

**I  
><strong>

**E  
><strong>

**W  
><strong>

**Please! They encourage me to write!**

**Tell me what should happen next, because there isn't much to do on a road trip! **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N – I said at the end of my last chapter that I hadn't had many ideas for upcoming chapters, because really if this were a real scenario- what's there to do? I thought that getting Edward and Bella together would really spiff up the chapter and make it more interesting.**

**I'm so deadly nervous that my story will become very boring and will not please my readers. Updates may take a little longer then the first few chapters because I truly want my work to be at its best. I don't want to bore any of you. I hope not all of you- because I know that some- thought that I was rushing into Edward and Bella's relationship.**

**Please understand that I am having major writers block lately, and that I have not much to write about. Nothing realistic. I mean I could imagine a huge vampire rampage or a car accident or something that is just shocking; but I will not. I want my story to be interesting and not sad. I want it to be realistic and not over dramatic. I'm constantly thinking of ideas and I will report back to duty as soon as I can! Thank you for reading and sorry if I disapprove, I really try my hardest.**

**-TwilightsMyPassion**

**P.S I will not quit writing this story, I believe its inconsiderate to incomplete a piece of work. (No matter who has distaste in my writing!)**

**Now where were we before I babbled on and on and on? Oh yeah!**

Chapter 6!

**Bella POV**

"An intense feeling of deep affection, four letters..." I thought aloud. "Damn these crosswords always get me!"

"Bella, those are easy crosswords. I bet you I could complete that book in an hours- tops." Edward said with a laugh.

"Okay, big, what's the word then, huh?" I asked and in a way hoping that he had the answer. I guess he was right, I sucked at crosswords, but really there isn't too much to do! Earlier today Edward and I rummaged through my many suitcases to find my laptop and eventually we did find it. I spent most of the day looking through my old saved pictures since I didn't have Internet connection in the middle of nowhere. Edward said that we'd be stopping in a city tonight and that we'll stop at a place that has free WiFi. He even suggested going to a coffee shop of some sort, for Internet. I noticed how he always put be first and I did appreciate it, but I'm not going to make him stop a damn coffee shop just so I could get some Internet.

"The word is love." Edward told me and I was startled when he spoke, he jolted me out of my thought process. I looked down and re-read the crossword line '_An intense feeling of deep affection' and its __f__our letters long._

"Oh," I said though I was barely speaking. I doubt that he even heard me. I wrote in the word and went to the next question. I was confused instantly and just closed the entire book- rather harshly- and slumped back into my seat. I rolled my window down a tad and breathed in the fresh air. Edward was driving on a country dirt road with no cars around. Occasionally we'd pass by a farm house or an old abandon home. Whenever we passed a farm house Edward and I would count the horses as quickly as we could. When we reached forty two we both gave up and resumed our normal silence. I still offered to drive at many points and each time Edward would refuse, telling me that I shouldn't have to stress and that I should just take a nap or something. During the long days there truly wasn't much to do. Edward and I listened to music, did crosswords, sang aloud, played kid games like 'count the horses' or 'I spy'. I wasn't absolutely bored; I mean I was in Edward's company all the time. That couldn't be a bad thing. Ever.

I refused to take to many naps. I thought it weren't fair that Edward had to stay awake and do nothing while I sat back and relaxed. I was also aware that if I were to sleep Edward may get bored to and I don't want him falling asleep at the wheel.

"Plus it rained all day." Edward rambled on- on what I can't be to sure. I wasn't really paying much attention, I didn't mean to ignore him, I just zoned out for a while. I nodded as if I had been listening the whole time. I looked over to him and he had both hands on the wheel, his window was opened ever so slightly and the music was turned on a tiny bit. I wasn't sure of the song but it did have a catchy beat and it reminded me of the kind of music that Rosalie and I would dance to whenever we were at a party or even when we were both hanging out with one and other, just listening to music- talking about boys or doing homework. Sometimes times both. I would miss Rosalie dearly; she was a great friend of mine and helped me manage to survive through six years.

I remember when I first moved to Vancouver. I was twelve and I didn't know anyone. Thankfully it was the beginning of the school year and I wasn't the only new student. Rosalie was new too. Rosalie moved with her family once her dad got a job transfer. I was always jealous of Rosalie in many ways. She was beyond beautiful and she was super tall. That's not what I was necessarily jealous about though. I envied the fact that she had her whole family together. She and her brother Riley, lived with her parents. Her parents being happily married for longer then I was alive and whenever I went over to visit Rosalie her mother would bring cookies and milk into Rosalie's room for both of us to share. I recall her dad making the best tree house I child could imagine in the backyard and Rosalie and I spent countless hours playing in it. Rosalie was living the best life I could possibly imagine living.

I don't ever remember my mom baking a special treat and bringing it in for Rosalie and me to share. She didn't go that for anyone and me actually. She didn't even do it for me. I don't remember coming home to a house with both my parents in the doorway welcoming me home. I don't recall my father building me a tree house or anything. I don't remember any of those things because they never happened. I wanted nothing more then to have a family that was together forever. I wanted to be able to grow up happily with both of my parents supporting me and by my side- together. Of course my parents love me, I'd never doubt that. I know that they love me and I know that they support me in every way possible- just not together. Not at the same time.

"Bella?" Edward asked me, waving his right hand in front of my face, bringing me back to reality.

"Oh sorry, continue." I said looking over to him and smiling.

"I finished babbling a few minutes ago, actually."

"Oh sorry."

"If I was that boring, you could have just told me." Edward said in a joking tone though behind it I could tell he was being serious.

"No, no, no! I was just thinking." I whispered.

"About?" He pushed.

"My past. Everything about my passed." I sighed. I reached under my seat to where my laptop case was and pulled it up and onto my lap. I unzipped my laptop case and pulled out my laptop. I opened it and turned it on. It took a minute for my laptop to start up but once it did I typed in my password and it came to life.

"I'll try to stop somewhere with Internet connection." Edward said, taking a peek over to me. I shook my head.

"No, no. S'fine." I sighed. I went to my email on my desktop and though I couldn't send any emails it surprising let me look at my emails. I had a couple of unread messages, two of which were from Alice. I opened the first one.

_Bella! What happened on the phone the other day? I just lost connection and I tried to call back, nothing happened! AH! I miss you and I can't wait until you are back! I haven't seen you in forever! - Alice xoxo_

I went to the next email.

_OMG! I miss you and I'm pissed our phone call got interrupted. What happened anyways? You better not have hung up on me missy! _

_P.s tell Edward to HURRY THE HELL UP! I CAN'T WAIT TO SEE YOU! - Alice._

The email after that one was from Rosalie.

_Okay Bella, it has been officially 48 hours since you said goodbye to me! :( I miss you so much already. Guess what? I met this guy at a party last night, and he is just so sweet. He's tall, buff, and ever so handsome, but he's a bit older then me! EEK! His name is Emmett! Reply ASAP girly! I need to give you to the details! ;) - Rosie Bear. 33_

Rosie Bear. My nickname I gave Rosalie once we first became best friends. I reread the email and that's when I saw Emmett's name.

"Edward?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah?"

"How popular is the name Emmett?"

"Not sure why?" He asked me.

"Well do you think there are plenty of Emmett's in the Vancouver area a tad bit older then me?" I asked stupidly, though I was pretty confident I already knew the answer.

"I don't think so, why?"

"Well my friend hooked up with a guy named Emmett in the Vancouver area last night. He's a bit older then Rosalie and I and he's tall and handsome, or so I hear."

Edward chuckled.

"It sounds like Emmett I guess. I wouldn't call Emmett handsome though... Emmett is known to hook up a lot so; it is a possibility that Rosalie means the Emmett I know. Emmett McCarty." Edward explained.

"Well is Emmett a good man?"

Edward laughed. "Yeah I guess you could say that. Why you asking?"

"Rosalie is a very good friend of mine. I don't want her hurt." I said seriously.

"Nah, I don't think Emmett will hurt her. If he really likes her, which means if he talks to her after the 'hook up' then he's must be into her." Edward told me.

"Emmett has a past like that?" I asked, curiously.

"Not really, no. He just has a bad reputation; he really isn't a bad guy. It all just rumours and shit. He is known to party and to hook up with girls from time to time. Really, it's his decision and people shouldn't butt in. Even though Emmett is known to do all of that, he is also known to be a great guy and a good boyfriend. He really has a great heart." Edward told me.

"Oh, I sure hope he's good to Rose. She means a lot to me."

"As I said. If he really likes her, he'll be nice."

"Okay." I said and I sure hoped Edward was right. Rosalie has a past for having bad boyfriends. She is truly an amazing person, that's the problem. She gives her heart to anyone around and then they turn around and use her. I'm surprised she is even dating considering what happened to her with her last boyfriend. His name was Royce and he is a complete asshole. I don't even know what anyone sees in him. I always ask myself 'What did Rosalie see in him?'.

Royce is a heavy drinker. He's an alcoholic and he is in college. He doesn't have the best grades and is known to party often. By often I mean all the time. Sure, Royce isn't ugly and he isn't completely stupid- I mean he _is_ in college. Plus he was smart to meet a sweet girl like Rosalie. Anyways, when Royce drinks and gets drunk he becomes violent. That's what happened one night over a year ago- Royce went out with some friends, got drunk and came back to his apartment. When he got there he picked up his phone and called Rosalie begging for her to go to his apartment. Rosalie did go because she thought something was wrong and he needed help.

She was wrong.

When Rosalie got there Royce was still completely drunk and at first Rosalie took him to bed, telling him he's drunk and needs his sleep. She promised him that in the morning he would feel better. Royce refused and became... violent. He hit Rosalie so hard she got a black eye. Rosalie pushed him away and ran to her house in complete tears. She called me the minute she got home and she sounded strangled; broken. She told me exactly what happened and I instantly wanted Royce dead. I told my mom that Rosalie and I were going to hang out and study for a test. I didn't care if my mother caught me lying either; Rosalie needed help.

I got to her house and spent the entire night hugging her and telling her everything would be okay. I got ice for her eye and she was in tears the entire time. She said that at school everyone would be able to tell and she wouldn't go to school until she was healed. We came up with the solution to cover it with make-up. When Rosalie went to school, somehow rumours were spread. That year of high school was completely torturous for Rosalie. She hasn't dated since... Until now since she found Emmett. I feared for her. She's a strong girl- one of the strongest people I know. If not the strongest person I know.

"You seem to care so much about Rosalie. Yet, you're happy to be going back to your dad?" Edward asked me, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, Rosalie is a great friend. We'll still be in touch and I can visit her. I just need to be with my dad." I answered with a low voice.

"Why?"

"Why what?" I asked and I sounded angry.

"Why do you need to be with your dad?" Edward asked.

"No reason."

"Don't lie." Edward said flatly. I can't lie. I wish I could, it would be so useful and would help.

"I just do."

"Tell me."

"My mom divorced him."

"I know that." Edward said.

"Well, she handled it. She wanted to get away."

"And?"

"And, my dad still had me. He had something to live for, a reason to be happy."

I took a deep breath before continuing.

"When I moved out, I knew that he would have troubled dealing with that. I knew it! I fucking knew it…" I murmured, as if I were talking to myself.

"He did have problems?" Edward asked me.

"Yea. I hate that I had to leave."

"It wasn't your choice."

"I still hate that fact that I had to leave."

"Me too." Edward whispered.

"Yup."

"So what happened to your dad, after you left?" Edward asked me slowly, pausing after each word.

"He became depressed."

"I feel stupid for not knowing. I live in the same town as him…" Edward said.

"Its not your fault. Charlie mostly stayed home. He went to work and out to dinner, every Thursday." I sighed. "He never moved on. Never went out looking for someone new. His soul mate. He thinks its Renee, but Renee moved on. Then I left, only making matters worse."

"I never saw your dad after you left. Not once."

"He's a very independent man."

"He missed you, I'm sure."

"He doesn't even know I'm coming back." I admitted.

"What? You never told? Why not!" Edward asked me and be the sounds of it he was completely surprised.

"I wanted to surprise him. I also wanted to go and see how he actually is. I know my mom edited how he was doing whenever I asked. When he called, he edited out how bad it was too. I want to see his environment now. I know if I told him ahead of time, he'd fix up and be all cheery- waiting for me." I told Edward.

"Oh." That was his reply.

"I hope he'll be surprised." I whispered.

"He will be, I know it." Edward said.

"Lets change the subject." I begged.

"Day 5. We are almost finished our trip." He said.

"Yeah… Five more days." I sighed,

"I can handle five days." He stated.

"Me too. Its… fun, being with you." I laughed.

"I'm glad I get to be the lucky man to keep you company on this long road trip," Edward smirked.

"There is honestly no one else I would rather go on a ten day road trip with." I told him honestly.

!~!~!~ !~!~!~

The rest of that day was spent with lots and lots and lots more driving. Edward stopped for gas and we went out for lunch at a cute diner. I ordered eggs and Edward ordered a club house. I gasped when it was brought to the table, it was huge! Edward laughed, patted his stomach and dove in. I rolled me eyes and I told him he wouldn't be able to finish. Him and I wouldn't be able to finish it if we shared. Edward doubted me and kept eating. I was right. Edward ate a little more then half before throwing in the towel. I was surprised though, he did eat more then I thought he would. After we left the diner we went back on the road. I did some crossword puzzles- lots of help coming from Edward too. Edward and I talked about life, our futures. Together.

We stayed at a hotel this night too. It wasn't a honeymoon suite, had two separate beds, a bathroom attached, a television, a table with a set of chairs and a telephone. Every time I looked at that damn telephone all I could think about is calling Alice. I yearned to know the answer, but I knew it would be best to confront Alice in person. Edward and I would hear the answer together, at the same time. Alice wouldn't be able to hang up or make up an excuse. We would be able to tell by her expression if she were lying or not.

Every single time I thought about Alice I thought about how we would spend nights talking to each other over the phone. How she lied to me so simply, saying that Edward didn't care or that he was doing 'fine'. That really got to me, the fact he was doing 'fine'. Damn, the word alone is my least favourite now.

Reasons of why Alice lied entered my head each and every day. I never had a logical answer though. There just isn't a good answer as to why someone would keep two people apart, two best friends. Alice, Edward and I were closer then the Three Musketeers. We were like a family ourselves and I never noticed anything wrong. I so desperately wanted to know what had possessed Alice, what made her lie.

I was so scared she had changed, that she met new friends- perhaps some scumbags or sluts. Alice was smarter then that, she was much smarter then to let someone change her. I thought so anyways. It has been six long, agonizing (to say the least) years. I didn't hate Alice for what she did though. I mean she must have a reason. I know for a fact, if she had the stupidest, shittiest answer in the world. I would be pissed. All hell would break loose.

Good friends don't do that to each other. Especially not best friends. They DO NOT lie and they stick together forever. Forever.

I guess Alice and I aren't best friends.

Edward and I were.

Edward and I are.

I went to bed angry that night. Edward and I did sleep in the same bed, even though we were provided with two. If we wanted to watch television we had to pay so we didn't watch television. Edward and I talked about our past and even though we seemed to know a lot about each other, we had more to learn. We had a long time to learn everything. We promised we had forever to learn everything and that nothing would tear us apart. No matter what we would be friends, even if we stopped dating. We didn't want to stop dating and it sure isn't a future plan.

Since we were both exhausted it only took an hour of talking before Edward fell asleep. I couldn't fall asleep so quickly so I went and grabbed my laptop to check and see if anything else happened. Surprisingly the hotel had Internet connection and I paid to use it. It was worth it. I didn't reply to Alice's email. I didn't want to have any communication with Alice until Edward and I saw her in person. I replied to Rosalie in one email.

_Rosalie, I miss you too! I hope you and Emmett really hit it off. Please be careful though, I don't want anyone to take advantage of you. I might not reply so quickly to emails since it's hard to find Internet connection on the road. I miss you already, thank you for being my friend. We MUST stay in touch. –Bells_

Simple, short, sweet, send.

I went back to my inbox and saw I had one more email.

Subject: WTF?

From: Jacob Black.

I gulped.

**A/N. There is that chapter... Yay! Sorry it took a while, loads of crap going on. CLIFF HANGER I KNOW, I KNOW.**

**Thanks to all the ideas for future chapters! Special thanks to **_**Twi224**_** for some great ideas, it means a lot.**

**I'm always happy to get an idea in a review or just PM me one. I have troubles finding much to write about. On a road trip there isn't much to do and I don't want you guys to be bored!**

**Please review, leave some love! :)**

**You all are amazing and I'm glad that you take time out of your day to read MY story :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Big thanks to Cattinson, for the PM its means a lot to me. If I didn't get that PM this chapter wouldn't be up yet. I was really at a low in my writing after some... mail. So thank Cattinson for the help!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7<strong>

**(Bella POV)**

_I went back to my inbox and saw I had one more email._

_Subject: WTF?_

_From: Jacob Black._

_I gulped._

My first instinct was to run to Edward and jump into his arms, to hide myself from reality. To hide myself from Jacob. Of course I didn't do that though. I took a deep breath and opened the email.

!~!~!~! !~!~!~

Once Edward and I got packed up and left the hotel we were back on the road. We were driving through towns and they all seemed the same to me. Each new place we passed by, I could see businesses, stores, houses, churches, schools and so on. To me they were just towns, but to the people living there, they were homes.

Every few minutes I would see a mother with a baby carriage outside, or children running around and laughing. I remembered when I was younger, playing outside with my friends, with not a care in the world. I knew that feeling.

At half past noon I felt myself get bored. My legs ached and died to move. My butt was near sleep and my arms were tingling from the lack of movement. My eye lids felt droopy and my mouth my dry. With the window down a bit I could feel the wind blowing my hair in all ways. I looked over to Edward and watched him as he chewed his gum. I could even smell the mint from where I was sitting and it almost burned my nostrils.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Edward blew a bubble. I noticed he always chewed the gums five times, then he would blow a bubble. He did this consistently since he first placed the piece of gum into his mouth.

One.

Two.

Three.

Four.

Five.

Another bubble.

"What are you looking at?" Edward asked me suddenly.

"You take five bites, then you blow a bubble." I pointed out, dumbly. I had to clear my throat before speaking since I hadn't talked much.

"I do? Never knew that." He laughed. I nodded and we were silent again.

"I can't believe its already been six days." I said, making conversation. My voice was rough from the lack of using it all day. I reached over and grabbed my water. I took a long drink and placed it standing up in my lap. My fingers began to play with the lid of the bottle. I'd twist the lid, then I would untwist it, repeatedly.

"I know. I am kind of anxious to get home though." Edward said.

"Me too, I miss everyone. Its been to long." I mumbled.

"It has." Edward agreed.

Edward and I didn't talk much after that. We'd ask each other simple questions and point out things near the road. We never had a consistent conversation though.

The whole time we held hands though, as a reminder of what we are now.

After I little longer of the silence I sighed and grabbed my laptop from under my seat. I pulled it out of its case, opened it up and started the thing.

"This thing I so damn slow." I said impatiently. I tapped my fingers on the keyboard and rolled my eyes.

"I don't blame it. Its ancient." Edward joked, after looking over to me.

"Its better then nothing." I defended.

"True, true." He agreed and looked over to me and winked. I couldn't help but giggle. I decided not to tell Edward that Jacob emailed me. I would tell him later, but not now. I didn't want Edward to be pissed. I wanted today to be a good day.

~!~!~ !~!~

We decided to stop for lunch at a pizza place. It was good pizza but the place was small and very out dated.

"Good pizza." Edward sputtered with a mouthful of pizza.

"Were you not told that its impolite to talk with your mouth full?" I scolded Edward.

"Yeah, but I don't usually listen to what I'm taught." Edward replied. I rolled my eyes at him and took a drink of my iced tea.

"Yum." I joked after taking a bite of my pizza.

"I know right?" Edward said before taking another bite.

There weren't many people around in the small place. A couple was sitting at a booth on the other side of the place and a couple seniors were sitting at a table with coffee. Only coffee.

"How can they only drink coffee and not eat pizza?" I asked Edward, pointing over to the seniors.

"Bella, I'm sure some of them don't even have teeth." He joked. I laughed.

"True, but how can they just sit there and smell all the yuminess?" I asked.

"Yuminess?" Edward laughed at my lack of proper grammar.

"Yeah."

"That isn't a word."

"It should be." I argued.

"Yuminess. This pizza is full of yuminess." Edward laughed and took another bite.

"Yes it is I agreed."

~!~!~!~ !~!~!~

Once we were back on the road I decided to write an email. I know I couldn't send it, but I needed to type- I needed to write out my feelings. I was that bored. I reached behind me and pulled out the laptop. After taking the case off I opened it and turned it on.

When my computer finally turned on, I went straight to my word document, ready to type a letter. I needed a way to let out all of my feelings. I needed something to do.

_Dear Grandmother,_

_I know that there is no possible way for you to get this letter. I know that if I were to send this letter, you would never receive it. I know that I shouldn't even be writing to a particular someone, when I know they won't ever see what I wrote. While writing this, I can't help but be reminded of when I wrote letters to 'Santa'. Children all over the world write letters saying their wants and sending it to a man that doesn't even exist. They have no idea that it will never be received by the man they sent it too. It may never be read at all._

_What I am recalling is that when I was told the truth about Santa Claus, at first I didn't believe it. I felt anger towards my family for lying to me, even if it was for the sheer sake of my happiness. Even after knowing the truth, I still wrote letters to this imaginary man. After the years passed, I wrote different wants. Not toys, not books not even a pony. I wrote to Santa, begging for a perfect life, begging for a happy family and having friends and having siblings even. I know that no one would read my letters, no one would even take a second glance at them. It just lets my get my feelings out, it lets out all the anger withheld. I guess I am doing the same now. Writing to you though Grandmother, not to Santa._

_You see, I've never been someone to write a diary- not even when I was a infant, nor a teenager. I always wrote out my feelings in letters, so that I don't seem to be writing to nobody, so that there is a eventual purpose to my writing. That may sound crazy since I know you won't read this. Since I know that no one will read this._

_Perhaps I'm writing to **you **_because I miss you. I do miss you, with every fiber in my entire being. If I had a chance to speak with you, even just one more time- I do it without a second thought. I'd do it in a heartbeat. You were always there for me, always. Whenever I had a minor cut, or when I had a play at school, my graduation of elementary school as well. You were always there.__

__Having you there by my side always was... comforting. When I close my eyes I can even picture you sitting here by my side, telling me everything is alright and that you are so proud of me. I'll smile to myself and suddenly feel as though I can take on the whole world.__

__The heavens took you away and out of my life far to soon. I couldn't even picture I life without you there. Its gets easier everyday though, I think about it less and less each minute. You will always have a special place in my heart though. I can't believe that it has already been two years since you have left this world. It feels like forever.__

__Grandma, I have finally reunited with Edward. You remember how when you would visit Charlie, I'd usually be in the front yard running around with a young boy and a little girl with spiked hair? Well the boy was Edward and the girl was his sister Alice. Just a reminder because I do remember introducing you guys. I remember the embarrassment I felt when you looked at Edward and said 'My granddaughter sure knows how to pick 'em!'__

__You were right though. Now, its been six years since Edward and I have last seen each other. We're on a road trip together. Together, as in we are now officially dating. On this 10 day road trip I already got to know him so much better then when we were kids and its only six days in! He's truly amazing and you were right, I do know how to pick 'em!__

__Anyways, I should get going. I just wanted to thank you for being such an amazing person and I want to remind you how special you will always be to me. Even if I don't get to see you, I still love you. Thank you for showing me the right direction in life and thank you for the inspiration. I love you.__

__Yours truly,__

__Isabella Swan.__

I sighed and saved the document before closing my computer. I set it aside and laid back against my seat.

"Bella! Did you just see that?" Edward asked me. He sounded excited. I looked over to him and gave him a confused look.

"No?" I replied and it sounded like a question. I looked through the windsheild and looked around to see what Edward could have possibly saw that made him so excited.

"That sign!" Edward smiled.

"Okay, I'm lost.." I told him. "I have no clue what you are talking about."

"There's a fair in this town! We have to go!" Edward said and his voice raised and octave. I swear he sounded like a five year old boy again. I couldn't help but laugh at the resemblance.

"Lets go then!" I said.

"Really?" He asked me excitedly.

"Yeah, of course." I nodded. "Where is it?"

"Its in the middle of this town, about 10 minutes away." Edward explained.

"Alright." I smiled.

"Finally we can get out of this damn vechile!" Edward said, sounding relieved.

"Yeah."

Edward was right, after a while of driving I could see some rides and I all the lights.

"I feel like a little girl again." I laughed. I knew my eyes were bright and wide with excitement. Face it, the fair will always be fun, amusing, exciting and memorable.

"You don't look like a little girl." Edward told me. He drove over to the parking lot across the street from the fair and parked the truck.

"Are you ready?" He asked me after he took off his seat belt.

"Hell yeah!" I shouted and undid my seat belt. I jumped out of the truck and stretched before I started to walk. Edward walked over to my side and wrapped his arm around my waist. He guided me towards the fair and when we reached the ticket booth, Edward- being the gentleman he is- bought tickets for the both of us.

"Thanks," I said once he handed me my tickets. "You didn't need to buy so many, I'm not really a rides person."

"Me neither, but I love the games." He chuckled. We walked a few feet inside the fair and stopped. There wasn't many people around which was good, I hate packed places, plus the lines would be shorter.

Lights were everywhere and in the sky the sun was just beginning to set. The day must've passed by quickly. Last time I looked at the clock it was only half past noon.

Each ride and game stand had so many lights shinning around them. Music was lightly playing from speakers above some stands. There were stands for food and I saw toys hanging in the back of game booths.

"Where to first?" I asked Edward. My eyes were still taking in the scenery.

"I want to win you a stuffed animal." Edward said and I laughed. He laughed with me but pulled me to the first game booth he saw and gave the man in charge a ticket. I looked up and saw the huge sign attached to the top, it said 'Ring Toss'.

The man had on a blue vest and was slightly obese. He seemed to have more hair on his arms then on his actual head. He was really nice though. Edward told him that he was staying here until he won me the giant teddy bear hanging above and the obese guy actually gave him an extra ring to throw. I laughed.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked me.

"I'm sure you will need that extra ring." I joked. Edward narrowed his eyes.

"I'll prove you wrong." He told me.

"You don't have to do this you know." I told him. He rolled his eyes in return.

"Yeah, I do. Its the boyfriend-ly thing to do. Like in all those movies, plus I'm up for the challenge." Edward said raising his eyebrows. I moved my arm as in showing him to continue.

"Come on then big shot. Show me what you got." I said raising my eyebrows, challenging him.

"Alright I will." He replied before standing up straight. He grabbed the rings and flexed his arms before getting ready to throw the first one. In order for Edward to actually win me the humongous teddy bear he had to get three 50 pointers in a row.

"Three 50's, consecutively." I reminded Edward. He used his free hand give me a thumbs up behind his back. I was watching him from behind and I hoped he got it quickly. I remembered he said that he would stay at the booth until he actually got me the stuffed animal. I was sure that he would even bribe the guy to give it to him, if he had too.

Edward threw the green ring and it went flying and landed no where. I couldn't help but laugh as the ring bounced back and almost hit Edward. I looked to the man in charge and saw that he had his hand over his mouth trying to cover laughing. I didn't even try to hide my laughter I just let it loose. I didn't mean to offend Edward, but this was funny. Edward peeked over his shoulder to me and frowned.

"That's just the first throw." He growled. I laughed even harder before answering.

"Lets hope it gets better." I joked. I took a step back, cautiously just to bug Edward into thinking that I was nervous the next one would come back and hit me dead smack in the face. When he looked back at me once again I even covered my hands to hide me face, defensively.

"Good luck, honey." I laughed. I whispered 'you may need it' afterwards too.

"I heard that." He spit and turned back to the game. He took a deep breath and concentrated on the next throw. I wanted to say jinx before he threw but I didn't want to piss him off anymore. Though, I did admit that I love to tease him. He's actually very adorable when he's pissed. His pout is so cute.

Edward threw the next ring that was orange and it was as if I were watching in slow motion. The orange ring twirled in the air multiple times before taking its place on the 50 points stick. I gasped and my jaw almost hit the ground. Edward turned around and gave me a smug look.

"See." He said smugly.

"Don't brag yet, you have to do that two more times." I told him. "But you did a good job."

"For you." He smiled. I walked over to him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips. I blushed when I remembered that the game booth man was still there. He gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Now I have good luck." He whispered into my ear and then he pulled away and turned to face the game again.

"Concentrate." I warned him before he threw the ring. The ring was a bright pink and looked it made Edward look feminine while he held it. He pulled the ring close to his chest and then used his eyes to take aim. He tossed the bright pink ring and it went flying. It landed onto the 50 point ring again. I was absolutely surprised.

"You never told me you had aim." I joked. Edward reached behind him and held out his hand and I took it. He pulled me so I was standing beside him.

"I guess I do." He chuckled and looked down to his hand which held the final ring. The ring was a neon yellow. I kissed Edward's cheek before whispering 'good luck' and I took a step back to give him room to throw the final one. He smiled over to me got ready to throw the ring. I felt something move behind me and before I had a chance to look I heard someone whispering in my ear.

"He really wants to win for you." The ticket booth man said. He had a deep voice that was rough and his breath was hot.

"Really?" I asked looking over to him.

"Yeah I can tell." He chuckled. "He's really concentrating."

I laughed.

"I'm Harry by the way. Harry Clearwater." He said and I turned to see him holding out his hand. I placed my hand in his.

"I'm Bella." I told him with a smile. "And that's Edward, my boyfriend."

I turned my chin in Edward's direction. Harry and I went back to watch Edward as he took a deep breath and threw the last one. It flew out of his hand and hit the wall. My eyes popped out of my head when it hit the wall and fell down and actually landed on the 50 pointer stick- again.

"I did it!" Edward shouted and did a quick fist pump. I laughed my ass off at that point.

"Good job." Harry said. He turned and reached up to grab the biggest teddy bear there was. He passed it to Edward.

"Thanks for the extra ring." Edward thanked him before turning to me and handing me the teddy. "For you."

I took the huge thing and hugged it tightly. I took a step to Edward and hugged him.

"Thank you." I whispered and kissed him.

"Thank you." He breathed after the kiss. He took my hand and said goodbye to Harry. We went over to the next game. It was a shooting game, a water shooting game. When Edward and I got closer the man explained that the objective of the game was to use the water fun to spray the target. When the target gets hit the pressure makes a balloon rise, and whoever had hit the target and made the balloon reach the top the quickest won.

I looked to my side and saw that Edward and I weren't the only ones to play the game neither. There was another couple, about our age standing beside us. The boy had sandy blonde hair and was quite short. He had a couple visible pimples. He was holding hands with a short brunette who had a huge smile.

"I'm Jessica and this is Mike!" She said enthusiastically and pointed over to Mike when she said his name.

"I'm Bella." I said. I looked over to Edward.

"I'm Edward." He said and gave Jessica and Mike a friendly smile.

"Lets get this game on!" Mike laughed and went to the first water gun. Jessica followed him and took the gun beside him. I took the one beside that. Edward came and took the one on the right of me. There were still two free water guns but that didn't matter. The game could have 2-6 players.

The guy at the game booth counted us down and started the game. At first I struggled, trying to aim the gun properly to the target but once I got the ticket hit, I stayed on it. The water gun was wobbly but I didn't have much to struggle with. I peeked over to Jessica and she was having big troubles. Her gun was swaying side to side like a freaking sprinkler. I pulled my lips into a tight line, trying to keep from laughing. I didn't want to embarrass her. I looked back to the balloons.

Jessica's was the lowest. Mine was a little higher then hers surprisingly and Mike's was a tad bit higher then mine was. Edward's balloon was the highest. He seemed to be good at every game.

In the end, Edward one, Mike came in second, I third and Jessica last. Edward and Mike both got to pick out a small toy and I saw Mike give his to Jessica and he instantly cheered up. I looked at Edward and he had his stretched before me.

"I don't need one thousand toys Edward." I joked. "You're too good at these games."

He shrugged in response and I sighed, taking the little toy. Edward said bye for him and I. He wrapped his arm around my waist and pulled me along. I felt his body against the line of mine and his muscles were tense.

"What's wrong?" I asked him gently. He growled and looked down at me.

"I don't like that Mike guy." He growled. I looked at him confused.

"Why not? He seemed nice." I whispered.

"He sure thought your boobs were nice too." He hissed. I stopped and faced Edward.

"What are you talking about." I said angrily.

"He was checking you out the whole time. I wanted to punch him in the gut. Worst part is that he was a girlfriend. He's a bastard." Edward said looking down at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Well we won't see him again. I didn't notice and its over with. Lets go." I urged Edward tugging on his arm. People were looking at us as we stood in the middle of the scene. Edward took my hand and walked me to the next game.

~!~!~ !~!~!~

After a few more games at the fair we stopped at the food booth and he bought me some pink and blue cotton candy. He bought himself a candy apple. We walked over to a bench by a ride and sat down. It was dark now, the sun has just set and the lights were much brighter at the fair now. My cotton candy was on a paper cone and I took a big bite.

"Yum." I smiled up at him. He took a bite of his candy apple and chuckled.

"I haven't been to a fair in a long time. I haven't eaten fair food in a much longer time then that." He told me.

"Me neither. I missed it, thanks for bringing me." I smiled.

"No problem." He said. "Its something to do. I know being in a truck all day is boring."

"Its not so bad... With you." I told him. He smiled and wrapped his arm around me waist. He pulled me closer and placed a kiss on top of my head.

"You're beautiful." He whispered into my hair. I smiled and leaned in closer to him.

I took another bite of my cotton candy.

"This is good. Try." I said putting the candy close to him. He took a bite, chewed and swallowed.

"Yum." He laughed. "Here try mine."

I took a bite of his candy apple and smiled.

"I love candy apples." I told him.

"Me too." He said. People walked past us every few moments and as it got darker I more people came.

"Its better to come at night. It gives the lights effect." I said.

"Yeah, good place to bring dates too." Edward added in.

"It is." I said and looked over to the stuffed animal and toy Edward had one for me. I picked up the circular toy and scrutinized it.

"What is it?" I asked. Edward laughed.

"Bella its a yo-yo." He told me.

"Oh!" I said and I pulled the string. "It is!"

~!~!~ !~!~!~

That night Edward and I stayed at a hotel. It wasn't 5 star but it wasn't shitty either. We slept in the same bed and the minute I hit the bed I fell asleep. I wasn't sure how long Edward was awake for but I knew he was asleep after me. I remember smiling him and giving him one more kiss before actually falling into a deep sleep. Edward whispered something to me before I fell asleep but I was completely out of it.

I hope it wasn't too important.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: There's that chapter! I finally got an idea. I'll talk more about the 'email' from Jacob in the next chapter.**

**Sorry for a while to update, I made it a longer chapter to make up for it. You guys rock!**

~! !~

**What do you think Edward whispered to Bella? Leave your thoughts in the reviews! **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! They are the best! As I always say, they inspire me to write more!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters... (Sadly). I OWN this story though and the ideas in it I think of and how everything is played out is all me too. Please no stealing, I work so hard.**

Chapter 8!

**(Bella POV)**

_Clank._

_Boom._

I woke up instantly, my senses high on alert. I sat up quickly, so quickly it even made me dizzy. I put a hand on my head and I looked around. Damn. It was pretty near pitch black. The moonlight was cascading through the window but wasn't giving much light. I squinted and tried to look around the room for whatever could have made such noises. I couldn't see shit so I patted around me trying to wake up Edward.

He wasn't there. I stiffened and all the 'what if' thoughts swarmed into my head like I just knocked over a beehive and the bees were coming straight for me.

What if he got tired of me and just left?

What if he went to see someone?

What if he got kidnapped?

I knew I was being stupid, but it was late at night (or early in the morning). I wasn't too sure.

"Edward?" I called out in the darkness, my voice was only a whisper. I heard some shuffling around me and I tried to look and see what it was. I heard a loud thud and I jumped.

"Edward?" I called out into the darkness again. My voice was louder and the panic in it was noticeable.

"Ouch! Sorry, Bella." Edward whispered back in the darkness.

"Edward?" Was all I could manage to say. I heard him walking and he was cussing under his breath.

"Bella, sweetheart, can you please turn on the lamp beside you? Its on the night stand." He asked me in the darkness. There is a lamp? What the? Damn, I'm stupid. I reached over and felt around until I could feel the base of a lamp. My fingers crawled up the lamp until I found the knob to turn on the lamp. I got a good grip and turned the knob. A light flashed on and at first the light burned my eyes.

I looked over to Edward and saw him standing in the middle of the room, blinking rapidly. He caught me looking at him and gave me a warm smile, which I returned.

"What were...? What are you doing?" I asked dumbly. He walked over to me and sat down on the edge of the bed beside me. He ran his fingers over my left cheek and glanced into my eyes.

"I didn't mean to wake you," He started. "Your cell phone rang, I didn't want to wake you up..."

Edward looked down.

"I didn't mean to barge into your personals or anything, I just wanted to turn it off. I didn't want to wake you... I see that didn't work out so well." He continued to look at me.

"I tripped over... something? What the hell did I trip over anyways?" He asked looking behind him trying to find the thing he tripped on. He shrugged and looked back to me.

"You had a Bella moment." I joked. He chuckled and rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, I guess. I was in the dark though." Edward defended himself. I rolled my eyes back at him.

"Are you okay from the fall?" I asked, suddenly worried. I began to sit up to check if he got hurt in anyway. I mean, he did say 'ouch'. Edward gently pushed me back down and onto the bed.

"I'm fine, love. Really I am." He whispered and bent down to kiss my forehead.

"I don't mind you looking at my phone Edward. You were acting like it was some sort of crime. You're my boyfriend now- I mean even before when we were friends I could trust you." I rambled. "Yeah, its fine. Don't worry. Did you happen to see who it was?"

Edward's eyes narrowed and he looked down. He refused to make eye contact with me.

"What? Edward, look at me." I said and put my fingers on the my right hand under his chin and forced him to look at me. His eyes looked sad with a mix of anger. "Who was it?"

He shrugged. I hated the lack of communication.

"Alice?" I suggested. He shook his head.

"Edward you might as well tell me because if you don't I will get up, get my phone and look to see who it was." I told him. He shook his head quickly.

"No, its fine. Don't get up." He hushed me. He held my hand to his cheek before sighing.

"Then who was it?" I asked. I was getting angry.

"It was Jacob." He finally whispered.

Anger pulsed through me. I never wanted Edward to be worried that Jacob had any interference in my life. I didn't want Edward to worry.

"Edward, its nothing." I sighed.

"Didn't sound like it at first..." He whispered. I looked at him confused.

"Sound? Edward, you talked to him!" I scolded and I sat up straight. I pulled my arms back and crossed them against my chest.

"Well, I don't want him bugging you anymore!" Edward said and he threw his arms in the air. He sighed angrily and composed himself before continuing.

"I picked up, yes." He continued, "That is why I felt so bad telling you why I woke up. I just..." He was at a loss of words.

"You just?" I urged.

"I wanted to make sure he wasn't bugging you." Edward growled and he looked down at his hands, which were in his lap. He played with his fingers and again he refused to look up at me.

"Edward," I whispered gently and I placed my right hand on his arm. My fingers caressed his arm.

"Edward," I whispered again and he finally looked up at me.

"Please don't be mad." He begged. I rolled my eyes and chuckled.

"I'm not." I told him. He looked surprised.

"Really?"

"Really. Just tell me the conversation."

"So I pushed talk," He started and I rolled my eyes- of course he would go into details. "Then I said hello. I probably sounded mad because I mean from the caller ID I knew it was that bastard."

I couldn't help but giggle at that. Edward barely knew him but hated him already.

"He said hello. I asked him what he wanted. I said 'Hey its just after midnight and you don't need to be calling someone, who is asleep'." Edward growled.

"I know I'm protective." He laughed, looking at me.

"I love that about you." I whispered and I kissed his cheek. "Now continue."

"He said, 'Sorry I'm just calling my girl friend who moved out and just left me here hanging." Edward whispered. He sounded sad.

"Girlfriend?" I mocked. "What the hell? I what? He never 'dated' well we did but it was stupid and for no reason! I didn't even like him. Never did and I know that I never will!"

Edward put his index finger of his left hand to my mouth, silencing me.

"Shh. I know, sweetie. Jacob's an idiot." Edward whispered softly. I leaned into him, placing my head on his shoulder. I breathed in his scent hoping that it would calm me down. It did and the fact that Edward wrapped his arms around me and pulled me into his lap made me even calmer.

"Its my fault." I mumbled into his chest.

"Impossible." He growled. "But do you want to hear the rest?"

"Yeah, might as well."

"Kay, so I told him that I'm your boyfriend and that you don't like him at all." He continued, "I told him that he better stay the heck away or else its getting ugly."

I smiled and kissed his neck. He laid his head on top of mine and took a deep breath before continuing the story. I only prayed for a good ending.

"I hung up." Edward told me. I laughed and looked up at him.

"Good ending, I like that." I joked. He nodded.

"Me too." Edward laughed.

"Edward?"

"Yeah."

"That's not the first of Jacob lately..." I started. He looked at me confused.

"He emailed me." I sighed. "I would have told you earlier but I didn't want you thinking he was annoying me. He wasn't it was just an email."

I looked down and I felt Edward's grip tighten around me.

"What did it say?" Edward asked. His head was still laid on top of mine so I could feel his jaw tense. I groaned.

"Must I say?" I asked. I felt him nod.

"I told you the phone call." He urged. I groaned again and took a deep breath.

"I don't remember word for word. He asked me why in the hell I moved, why I didn't tell him. He was pissed and he said that he's glad that I'm gone, he's had enough of me." I explained.

"What the-" Edward started.

"I know." I cut him off. "It might be good."

"How is that good?" He asked. I looked up at him, moving from under his head. We made direct eye contact and I placed my hands on either side of his face. I placed a kiss to his forehead before answering.

"He's had enough of me!" I exclaimed. Edward snorted in reply.

"Bella," He started.

"Don't." I placed a finger to his mouth. He moved his left hand from around my back and moved my finger from his lips.

"That's the second time you have cut me off, mid sentence." He whispered. I could hear the humor in his voice though.

"We should just forget Jacob. I won't see him. For a long time, if ever." I smiled.

"That gives me hope." Edward smirked. He kissed me and rested his forehead against mine.

"Its late isn't-"

"Yup." Edward cut me off. I leaned back and narrowed my eyes. I looked at him and he was trying to hold back a laugh. He failed of course.

"So funny, eh? Hilarious. Real mature Edward, real-" I got cut off again.

"Now we are two for two." He said.

"Stop, lets not make it-"

"Three?" He asked, cutting me off again.

"You finished my-" I started.

"Sentence?" He asked.

We laughed together.

"NO MORE FINISHING MY SENTENCES." I growled quickly.

"Why? I just happen to know what you are saying." Edward defended himself. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me.

"Its late isn't it?" I asked. I was finally able to complete an entire sentence.

"Yes, three more days to our road trip too." Edward added. I looked surprised.

"What the hell? That goes by quickly." I laughed.

"Yeah, with you it went by quickly. The way here was torturous." He grumbled.

"I should have just came back myself. I could have went on a plane or a train. I could even have taken buses on the way back. You didn't have too... " I confessed.

"I'm so glad I did, Bella." He whispered, shaking his head. I looked at him with a confused expression.

"Can't you see what I am getting at, Bella?" He asked me. I shook my head dumbly.

"No..." I confessed. Edward pulled me closer before answering.

"Bella this only brought us closer. Can't you see it was fate? No way in hell, would I just randomly go to visit my grandmother in Vancouver." Edward said, taking my face in his hands before continuing. "I met you, we bonded."

Edward was right. When I decided to move to be near my dad I had no way of getting there. I couldn't exactly afford a U-Haul all the way to Ontario! I had no car, and I couldn't take a plane, leaving all my things behind. It wasn't just a coincidence that my best friends brother was coming to my area to visit his grandmother. He whom owns a a pick up with a trailer which was the only way I could get to my dad. It was fate.

"Understand?" He asked, his eyes begging me to understand. I nodded.

"Yes!" I said happily. I reached out and wrapped my arms around his neck. I pulled him close and brought our lips together. He smiled against my lips for a minute and then he wrapped one arm around my waist. The other went to creep up and under my shirt, rubbing my stomach. I put my right hand on his cheek, urging him closer to me and my left hand went behind his head and my fingers knotted in his hair. I ground myself against his lap and Edward groaned in response.

After a few minutes I pulled back and we both were gasping for air. We composed ourselves and Edward pulled me closer. We moved so that we were under the covers and I reached over so that I could turn off the night light. I laid my head against Edward's chest and he pulled me somehow closer to his body.

"No more Jacob." I whispered. I felt him place a kiss on top of my head and I sighed.

"No more Jacob." He agreed.

* * *

><p><strong>AN - Just a quicker chapter. If it were longer, it wouldn't be up quickly. I couldn't think of much to write about sorry- major writers block. I didn't want you all waiting forever! Who does that? **

**What did Edward whisper to Bella when she was ALMOST asleep? Do you want to know? I can tell you in a future chapter...**

**QUESTION:**

**Do you think Edward is being to protective?**

**Is Edward and Bella's relationship moving far to quickly?**

**Answer in reviews! I need _YOUR_ help! **


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Before I write I want to thank you all again for**  
><strong>reading. I take my time to write this and I appreciate it that you all take<strong>  
><strong>time out of your day to read my story. I work very hard and I'm glad it gets<strong>  
><strong>readers.<strong>

**I want this story to be more popular then my other. TMTM**  
><strong>(The More The Merrier). Not to be greedy in any way possible I just mean that<strong>  
><strong>TMTM was my first ever story. It's not the best and it surely doesn't have an<strong>  
><strong>ending. Unless everyone suddenly dies- it can go on forever. Kind of like me<strong>  
><strong>when I babble. Which is all the time... Ha ha,<strong>

**I've been busy too. I am graduating soon, very soon. Next**  
><strong>week to be exact! I have been busy as I have to write speeches and homework and<strong>  
><strong>my emotions spiral. No excuses though, no excuses to stop writing. That's why<strong>  
><strong>I'm making this chapter. I don't know how long it will be.<strong>

**OKAY, enough babbling!**

**Disclaimer: Truth is, I don't own these amazing**  
><strong>characters. They just complete my story.<strong>

**I DO however own this plot and story. The characters are ****OOC and the way they are makes them all mine!**

**Thanks. :)**

**By the way, after this chapter... This story will have more words then The More The Merrier! YAY! This is only nine chapters in too and The More The Merrier is... what 16 chapters? Ha ha!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Nine!<strong>

**(Bella POV)**

I rolled over and groaned. I am absolutely not a morning person and I never was. I also never planned on being a morning person. It just wasn't me. I opened my eyes and the light shining through the window burned them. I squinted trying to help my burning eyes, trying to see my surroundings but I closed them again and gave up. I turned and leaned back into Edward's chest. My head would rise and fall with the breaths he took and I sighed in contentment. I was glad that Edward was like me; in the way that he isn't a morning person either. I don't have to worry about waking up earlier; I can sleep in without a worry. I usually wake up earlier than Edward anyways...

I could sleep like this forever.

Literally.

He had his arms wrapped around my lower back and I was mostly on top of him. Edward didn't wear a shirt, nor did he ever, and was sleeping in just his silk boxers. I was in a dark blue nightgown that rested to just above my knees.

I breathed in Edward's scent and went back to La La Land. I closed my eyes and smiled; before I could count to ten I was asleep once again.

* * *

><p>"Bella…" I heard someone whispering my name. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I was lightly nudged to the left. No I didn't want to wake up, I wanted to stay asleep forever. I was comfortable.<p>

"Bella." The voice said a little louder. I could make out that it was melodic voice calling out to me. It had to be Edward. I slowly opened my eyes and blinked a few times, taking in the sudden brightness.

"Oh!" I exclaimed surprised at the realization that I had fallen asleep and I sat up quickly. Too quick apparently it seemed since I got a head rush.

"Oh." I repeated, in a pained voice. My right hand flew to my head to try to stop the room from spinning. I felt the bed sink beside and me and I peeked over to see Edward. Or in this state of mind- four Edward's. I felt his hands go onto my face.

"Bella, you alright sweetheart?" He asked me  
>concerned. I nodded slowly, though it only made my head pound more.<p>

"Head rush." I mouthed. Edward merely nodded, sat up and walked to the bathroom. I slowly rested my head back down to the bed, hoping that I could feel better. I heard footsteps as Edward came back into the room. He crouched beside me, I saw him place something on the nightstand beside me.

"Drink that water." He demanded in a soft voice. "It should help a little."

I nodded and sat up. I grabbed the cup and took a few sips of the water. Edward chuckled while shaking his head.

"Drink more then that Bella." He instructed.

I chugged the rest.

* * *

><p>After Edward and I were both dressed we packed up all of our things and went to the lobby of the hotel for some breakfast. It was a small restaurant built into the lobby. It was late in the morning and not many people were in there. Edward pulled me to a both and we sat beside each other. A moment later a waiter appeared and he looked to be about my age, perhaps a year or two older. He had a couple pimples on his forehead and his light brown hair was parted in the middle and flung everywhere on his head. He brushed some out of his eyes and cleared his throat. He had a name tag on his blue button up shirt that said 'Riley'. Riley, he didn't look like a Riley in my opinion, he didn't look like a Riley... He just didn't. He looked like a Frank, or ... Darrell.<p>

"Welcome to Sunny's, I'm Riley, here are your menu's. Would you like anything to drink?" He asked, he had a semi deep voice and he looked nervous. He set down two menus in front of Edward and I. He reached into his back pocket of his pants and pulled out a notepad with a pen. He peeked back up to me and for a second our eyes met. He looked away and blushed.

Edward wrapped his arm tightly around my waist before answering.

"I'll take a coffee, what would you like, _my _sweet Bella?" Edward asked, leaning into me in the process. I noticed that his voice was harsh and he emphasized the word 'my'. I looked over to Edward and gave him a wary glance.

"I'll have a coffee too, thank you Riley." I answered. I looked at Riley and gave him a short smile, which he returned.

"I'll be right back with your drinks, and if you're ready to order..." He muttered, now he sounded even more nervous. He turned and walked away quickly. The minute I couldn't see Riley anymore I turned and smacked Edward on the arm.

"Ow!" Edward over exaggerated.

"What the hell was that for?" I asked angrily. I narrowed my eyes at Edward and he gave me a innocent glance in return.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Edward said, refusing to make eye contact.

"Riley almost shit his pants." I muttered. Edward snorted and chuckled.

"Good. He's our waiter, why are you calling him Riley?" Edward asked. I rolled my eyes before answering.

"First, I saw that his name tag happened to say Riley. Then he introduced himself as Riley. Do you want me to call you boyfriend from now on?" I asked sarcastically.

"I wouldn't mind that." Edward replied dryly.

"But really- what was that for?" I repeated my question.

"HE WAS UNDRESSING YOU WITH HIS EYES!" Edward growled. Thankfully not many people where in the restaurant because I'm sure we were making a scene.

"Somehow this reminds me of some waitress we encountered days ago." I hissed. "Now you know how it feels. I mean I won't see this guy again."

"Not unless he takes you to the back room."

"I'd take you back there first." I replied, trying to lighten the mood. It worked and Edward laughed.

"I wouldn't mind that. I wouldn't mind that at all." Edward whispered into my ear. His breath made me shiver. I felt him lean closer and his mouth found my earlobe. I closed my eyes and leaned into him forgetting the scene around us, forgetting everything.

Everything but him of course.

"You are _mine._" He growled into my ear, his voice seductive. I nodded and my breath got caught in my throat.

"Always." I gasped out. I snapped out of my unconscious state when I heard the cups being set on the table before me. My eyes popped open and I instantly hated whoever ruined this moment. I looked over and I saw Riley standing there, surprisingly I glared at him.

"Here..." He said looking down and setting the sugar and cream on the table too. He stood up and straightened his shirt before looking at Edward and I. I knew Edward was glaring at him still but now I didn't seem to care at all now.

"Are you ready to order?" The waiter asked. Damn, distracted.

"Edward you're a distraction." I mumbled so only he could hear and I felt his body shake with his silent laughter. I placed my hand on his knee and leaned over to the waiter.

"We may need a minute longer." I admitted not shy at all. I saw Riley's eyes pop out of his head for a minute then he nodded and walked away again.

Once the waiter was out of sight Edward placed his face in my hair and breathed in. I heard him hum and he pulled me closer.

"What do you want to eat?" Edward asked me gently. I sighed and grabbed my menu.

"Hmm... Food." I answered after a moment.

"Well that narrows it down." He answered sarcastically and closed his menu.

"You already know what you want?" I asked. He nodded and kissed the top of my head. I peeked at my menu a minute longer before deciding on a cheese omelet.

Riley came back over and asked us if we were ready to order which Edward merely nodded in response.

"I'll have a cheese omelet?" I said and it sounded like a question. Edward and Riley were having a conversation with just their eyes. Riley looked away from Edward, frowned and looked over to me.

"Pardon?" He asked, he sounded pissed.

"Cheese omelet." I repeated. He nodded and wrote down my order.

"I'll have the breakfast combo." Edward sighed.

"Bacon or sausage?" Riley asked.

"Sausage."

"White or brown toast."

"White..." Edward decided.

Edward seemed to be more polite now. Riley nodded wrote down the order and turned to go tell the chef's. I was starving so I hoped that the food was ready sooner then later.

"I'm hungry." I complained.

"Me too." Edward agreed.

To help the time pass, Edward and I started stacking the creamer cups that were meant for our coffee. We tried to see who made the taller tower, but we tied since we split up the creamer cups evenly. After we had our 'towers' made we rolled up our napkins and rolled them into each others towers to see how long it took for them to knock over.

He won.

When our food arrived I was near my limit of starvation so I dug right in, Edward didn't mind my pig like behavior and he dug right into his meal too.

* * *

><p>We started breakfast late and by the time we were both finished eating and out of there, it was already noon. Having only three days left in our trip was unreal. It all went by fast, and strangely I was still able to say I was bored. The days went by fast and each second we got closer and each second I got more anxious to see my home once again. I was nervous to confront Alice because I always felt as though she was my really good friend- a best friend and I always thought I could trust her.<p>

I'd think and think and think some more but I would never come up with a reason why she would keep Edward and I apart. Especially for six whole, entire, painful, killing, excruciating years. The more I would end up thinking about it the more pissed I would get. My fists would clench and ball into fists, until my knuckles turned white and my fingers ached for release. If Edward would notice he would take my hands and smooth out my fingers, sucking on my knuckles in the process.

* * *

><p>"Edward?" I asked. We were in the truck again and this time I sat beside Edward in the middle tiny seat. He wrapped one arm around my waist and used the other to steer. I leaned against his shoulder and breathed in, matching my breathing to his.<p>

"Yeah?" He answered and I felt him taping his fingers on my hip.

"Do you think... I mean, if Alice had let us speak with each other over the past years... The past six years... Do you think we would have dated then? You know, like, long distance?" I asked him hesitantly. He thought about his answer for a while. When he finally replied it was a quick answer.

"I sure hope so." He quickly leaned down and kissed the top of my head. "How about you?"

"Hmm?"

"Do you think we would have dated?" He asked my question.

"Same answer, I sure hope so. You're the best." I replied.

"Nah, you are." He said in response.

We were silent for a while so I decided to make conversation. Something was bugging me and I had to know what happened...

"So the other night..." I started.

"What about the other night?" He asked me. I looked down and began playing with my fingers that were in my lap. I reached over to the passenger seat beside me, on my right, and grabbed the giant stuffed animal Edward had won for me at the fair previously. I held it close to my body and sighed.

"You whispered something before I was asleep. I mean right before I was asleep, a second before. I was basically unconscious so I didn't quite make out what you said..." I continued.

"Uh huh." Edward agreed. Damn, he wasn't giving me anything, he was actually going to make me ask. Why does he have to make everything so darn hard? It ticks me off at times. I took a deep breath and composed my thoughts before asking him.

"Well... I want to know what you said." I finally managed to ask, or tell him in this manner, it wasn't really a question. Just a statement, I hoped he understand I wanted an answer, as if I just said a question.

"Well... What if I said it because I knew you were half asleep, or in your words practically unconscious, so I knew there was a high chance you wouldn't hear what I said." He told me. I was confused. Completely and utterly confused. I wish I could just get into his mind and understand him completely, it would make everything so much easier.

"Why would you tell me something, if you know I probably didn't hear it... I didn't hear it." I corrected myself.

"Practice? I'm not sure, maybe its something I want to say but I never know when its right. Its nothing big, just I don't want to scare you away." He explained. I snorted in reply.

"Scare me away?" I mocked.

"Yeah." He whispered.

"Impossible." I growled. He chuckled.

"Good because I can be quite scary." He joked.

"Impossible." I repeated. I truly meant it, he could never, ever, ever, ever scare me. Not in a million billion years.

"So, what did you say?" I asked my question once again. Hopefully he would finally answer me.

"The truth." He asked.

"Of course, I can handle it, whatever it may be." I said seriously.

"I just said you are my life now." Edward whispered. I smiled hugely. I felt like bouncing up and down in my seat.

"Really?" I asked. He chuckled in relief.

"Of course. You are. I don't want to put stress on your shoulders, though." Edward admitted.

"Stressed? How?" I asked confused once again. Once again I wished I could get into his head, read his thoughts.

"If you don't want me forever -which is alright...- then I don't want you thinking that you are all I have and that it is like killing me to have you leave." He explained.

"So you wouldn't care if I left?" I asked stupidly.

"OF COURSE I'D CARE!" He shouted. I jumped and flinched in the seat in response- guess he can be scary. He cleared his throat before continuing.

"Of course I'd care..." He repeated, his voice softer.

"Tell me." I whispered I knew he had more to say, I knew he was holding back.

"It would kill me. Maybe not physically, but mentally, emotionally, I'd be destroyed. Don't have that discourage you though. I was serious when I said I can't lose you again too." He admitted in a soft voice. I curled myself closer to him and wrapped my arms around him the best I could with the seat belt in the way. I was also beside him so it was harder then expected. I pressed my face gently into the side of his neck.

"Edward." Was all I managed to say. My thoughts were on overload.

"Edward," I repeated. I kissed the side of his neck pressed my nose into the side of his neck, breathing in his scent.

"Edward, damn it." I growled. "Edward, don't hold back- tell me these things."

"I don't want you to think there is no way out. I want you to know this is a free world and you have choices... You aren't forced to be with me and I don't want you thinking that you have to stay because I'd be empty without. Even if its true, I don't need you worrying." He confessed.

"I'm not going anywhere." I told him completely serious. "Not now, not ever."

"I like to think that..." He whispered.

"Then think that, know that. Put it in your brain." I sighed. "What brought this on anyways."

"I don't know, I just think a lot." He replied.

"I wish I could hear your thoughts, I want to know more about you... All about you." I admitted shyly.

"Ask away." He told me.

"Really?"

"Go ahead, I'm here- willing to tell you anything and everything, all you need to do is ask angel."

"Okay, hmm. Let my think." I thought a minute before I started throwing out questions like hot cakes.

And that is how Edward and I spent the rest of the afternoon.

* * *

><p>That night we stayed at a motel, a fairly nice motel. We got our own room and there was only one bed- a king sized bed with a brown comforter and cream sheets. The bed was so high off the ground I almost needed Edward's help to get on the damn thing. It had two mattresses it seemed like and was the comfiest bed on this trip- perhaps the comfiest bed ever.<p>

A flat screen television hung on the wall directly across the room from the bed. Countless channels on the thing and it was all in HD too. I couldn't help but bug Edward on how much this motel must cost but he hushed me and told me that his friend Demetri owns the place and that it was pretty much covered. I believed him since the motel was called Demetri's, it sounded more like a restaurant name to me though... Oh well its a nice place.

The bathroom had an amazing bathtub with I used with care, all eight jets too. My body felt so relaxed after that.

The room even had a huge stereo in the corner that had surround sound and speakers bigger then my head. The windows were like green house windows and the moon shone through them perfectly. There was a fairly large clock on the wall too the right of the windows and its ticking was light and filled the silence of the room. It was really late, nearly eleven and I was in my pajamas as Edward went to take a shower.

I didn't seem to mention that there was a steam shower... This room was better then my moms house. Better then... a really good house?

The reason the bed was so comfortable was really because Edward was there. Yeah, mostly because Edward was there to complete the whole comfortable scene and he made an amazing pillow. The bed had countless pillows I'm sure Edward and I could both have four to ourselves. I still used Edward as my pillow though, its much more to my preference.

* * *

><p>"Did I ever tell you how truly amazing you are?" Edward asked me. His face was turned into the pillow and I could barely hear his mumbling.<p>

I continued to rub his back and every few minutes I let my fingers scratched down the length of his back and he'd growl. He seemed to like that. And I loved his growling... Just as much as I loved everything else about him.

"You don't have to massage me-" He started to say, but I cut him off.

"Shh," I hushed him.

"You're perfect..." Edward mumbled gently into the pillow. "You always have been."

I moved so I was sitting on the back of his thighs. I leaned forward and placed chaste kisses along his back, following up his spine and to his head. I kissed a freckle on his back and ran my hands over the muscles that rippled throughout his back. How could I be perfect, when its clearly _him_ that is perfect.

Nothing could be better. No one could be better. Edward was perfect.

"That feels really good." Edward would say every once and a while, I smiled in return. I kept kissing his back, neck, arms, shoulders, anywhere visible. He -as usual- wore no shirt tonight and he had on just his black boxers. I wore a pair of purple pajama shorts with a black tank top, my hair was down in curls that fell over my shoulder. I noticed as I leaned over Edward my hair would fall and be in the way so I was constantly moving it away, behind my ears of over my shoulders.

Edward turned his face to the side and closed his eyes I leaned in and kissed him on his cheek that wasn't against the pillow. I hummed in his ear.

"You're going to make me fall asleep." He warned me.

"Good you need your sleep." I told him and I began to hum into his ear again.

"This bed is comfy." Edward said and he dug himself deeper in the bed.

"Its huge!" I laughed and I felt Edward chuckle under me.

"Yeah." He agreed.

I looked down at him and I ran one of my hands over his cheek again and again and again.

"I like that." Edward whispered. His eyes were still closed and he sighed in contentment. "I could stay here forever."

I giggled and whispered "Me too."

"Are you planning on ever visiting your mom?" Edward asked.

"Maybe. She said she and Phil will come down to visit. Phil plays baseball and travels kind of... A lot, she says if she is ever in the area with Phil, they will stop by." I answered. I continued to rub his back and I moved my hands to his neck and then down to his hips. I did that repeatedly for awhile.

"How will your dad feel about that?" Edward asked. I shrugged, then realized he couldn't see me so I answered. I didn't want him thinking I was ignoring the question- or ignoring him.

"I'm not to sure... She used to visit... And he has me there for him. I don't even know if I want her to visit." I admitted.

"Why not?" Edward asked me, gently. I could hear his curiosity seeking through in his voice.

"Well, last time she visited she took me back with her."

"You're eighteen, nearly nineteen you are an adult. Hence, you make your own decisions, she can't take you away again. Not that I'd allow it..." Edward mumbled. He muttered more under his breath but it was far to hard to make out.

"I know, but it still bugs me." I told him.

"I understand." He whispered. "I remember when I was like around eight years old and my dad went on a business trip... I know what you're thinking, weird, he's a doctor. It was something like a conference for doctors? I'm not sure... Anyways he was going to England for it and he brought me with him. I wanted to stay back with my mom. I know that's not the same as moving, but I understand the feeling of not being in control."

I kissed his back again.

"It sucks!" I exclaimed.

"It does, it does." Edward agreed and we both laughed.

"Not now though. I just don't want to upset my mom." I told Edward.

"How so?"

"If she visits and asks me to come back with her to Vancouver, I won't. I already know that. I just don't want her pissed that I refused to go, I love her and everything, but that is just not me. I was practically miserable in Vancouver." I explained.

Edward rolled over and pulled me close to him. I laid against him and rested my head in its normal position; on his chest. He ran his fingers through my hair and I slung my left arm across his stomach.

"Thank you." He whispered into my hair.

"Anytime." I told him. I could feel his smile against my head and I snuggled closer to him.

"You one for snuggling?" I asked, jokingly. He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me so that I was laying on top of him with our stomachs pressed firmly against each others. He wrapped his arms tightly around me and I ran my fingers through his hair.

"Always." He smiled and leaned in to kiss my lips.

I kissed him back and pulled myself somewhat closer to him. I sat up so I was straddling him and I leaned over to him to deepen the kiss. My hair hung around us as if it were a canopy and I placed my hands on either side of his face. His hands went up back and one went into my hair. His fingers knotted into my hair and pulled me closer. I heard his moan against my lips and I groaned in response.

When we both broke away gasping for air I was still sitting on top of him. I smiled down at him and he gave me one of his crooked grins that I loved dearly. He looked sleepy and the dark circles under his eyes were just evidence. I leaned in and kissed him once more on the lips.

"Go to sleep." I whispered against his mouth.

"I have other plans." He breathed and he kissed me again. He pulled me down him and rolled over to he was on top of me this time. His arms wound around my waist and I wrapped mine around his neck. The tips of my fingers played around in his hair and when we stopped kissing we pressed our foreheads together. We were so close it was as if we were breathing into each other's mouths and I yawned after a moment.

"You're the sleepy one." Edward joked and kissed my cheeks, then my chin, forehead came after that and lastly he gave me a quick kiss on the lips.

"Lets get some sleep." I suggested. He nodded and rolled onto his back. I crawled over and laid myself back into his arms and he easily pulled me close to him again.

"I like sleeping like this." He mumbled, sleepily.

"As do I. Its the best."

"You're the best." He argued. I shook my head sleepily.

"Nope. You are..." I was so sleepy my voice was only a mumble.

"Night my angel." Edward whispered. I peeked up and his eyes were closed and sleep began to overtake him. I kissed him on the cheek and got comfy in his arms again. I traced my fingers over the lines of his stomach. His muscles would ripple under my touch and I leaned in and kissed him multiple times on his stomach and chest. I could tell he was asleep when his breathing became slower and just by the way his chest would rise and fall with each breath he took. Before I knew it I got even drowsier. I closed me eyes and sleep came to me, taking me in and giving me the peaceful of dreams.

Sleeping is easy when he's there. I love him so much. Right?

Yes... I love him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's that, there's that chapter. Not the longest, yet not the shortest. Pretty long, longer then expected. Wait, it might be the longest chapter so far! Lets party! ... Okay, I'll shut up!**

**EDWARD AND BELLA WERE SOOOO CLOSE TO SAYING I LOVE YOU. But they didn't... Sorry. Should they say I love you?**

_**Question:**_

**Why do you think Alice kept Bella and Edward apart? Can you think of any reasons?**

**I can think of a few ;)**

**Answer in the reviews... Or just leave a review, I need feedback- I need to know people are reading this story.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N - Did not get many reviews so no ideas... That is why this chapter is up a little late, frankly I had A lot of thinking to do. Okay sorry- no excuses. It is not an excuse though!**

**I did however get quite a few of story alerts so that is why I'm writing now, it would have been later so thank you to all who story alerted me... Favorited and REVIEWED- you are the ones who keep me writing.**

**No more babbling! Gee!**

**Chapter 10? **

**Bella's POV! (As always...)**

I tried to roll over, finally waking from my sleep. However I couldn't roll over since Edward had his arms wrapped firmly around me, making escape impossible. Not that I mind. I was sprawled out across his body, my head on his chest and my arms wrapped around him tightly. I opened my eyes and sighed, tomorrow I would be home.

Home.

I pushed against Edward's chest and broke my way out of his arms. I sat up and put my hands on his shoulder. I began to shake him; I was trying to wake him up.

"Edward." I groaned. He mumbled something incoherently and rolled over to hide his face in the pillow. Edward really isn't a morning person. I smirked and began to shake him some more.

"Edward," I repeated and I shook him again.

"Mmmhmhaat." Edward mumbled into the pillow. I was trying to hold back my laugh while replying. I wasn't doing a very good job, so I just let it out.

"Edward wake up! I can't understand you." I laughed. He rolled over and rubbed his eyes before he opened them.

"Wakey wakey," I giggled as I continued to shake him in effort to wake him from his sleep. In a way- in many ways- I hated waking him up from his sleep. He looked so peaceful and I hated disturbing that. I heard him sigh into the pillow.

"Why do I have to wake up?" He asked in a childish voice. I smiled down at him before replying.

"We have to go on the road!" I replied and I tried to sound excited.

"Why?" Edward asked me dumbly and his expression matched his tone.

"So we can get home." I said, stating the obvious. I leaned down and placed a quick kiss to his right cheek. I felt him smile in return and when I pulled back Edward replied.

"Lets just make this our home." Edward grumbled and pulled a pillow up to cover his face, zoning out the light.

"Lets not." I argued and pulled the pillow away from him. I tossed it too the side, fighting the urge to hit him with it first. I placed my hands on his shoulders and tried to shake him to get up. He got the point and finally agreed with me.

"Fine." He said as he gave in and got up.

* * *

><p>"So this is our last day, tomorrow around noon we should be home if we keep up at this pace." Edward explained while he was driving. I could tell we were getting closer because I could remember some stores and street names surprisingly.<p>

"Are you excited to get home?" Edward asked me suddenly. I shrugged my shoulders not really knowing my answer.

"Kind of. My dad will be surprised for sure." I laughed imagining his face when he saw me on his door step. I really hoped he wouldn't mind.

"He will be." Edward chuckled.

"What if he doesn't want me back, what if he wants me to go somewhere far far away instead?" I asked suddenly worried.

"Bella stop doing the what if's, your father loves you and he will be so glad to have you back." Edward told me. I sighed trying to force myself to believe Edward's words.

"I hope you're right..." I mumbled.

"Oh, you know I am." He joked and I laughed.

"Yeah you're right." I agreed.

"Anyways, if he isn't -which he is- I'm glad to have you back anyways, so it wasn't for nothing." He admitted and I leaned over to kiss his cheek. I let my lips linger for a moment.

"Oh yeah, I'm coming back just for you." I purred into his ear. I made sure to breathe heavily into his ear, as in an experiment to see how he would react. I looked over and saw his hands tightening on the steering wheel.

Success.

I took off my seatbelt and slid into the middle seat of the front of his truck so I could be closer to him. I did up the middle seatbelt and just traced my fingers up and down his right thigh.

His breathing hitched.

Success. Again.

I pressed my nose against his neck and breathed in deeply.

"Bella." He warned. I giggled and placed a kiss into his hair beside his ear.

"What?" I purred into his ear innocently.

"You're pushing some limits." He warned me. His hands on the wheel somehow tightened.

"Limits?" I gasped joking and sarcastically asked, "We have limits?"

"You know what I mean." Edward growled.

"Nope, not to sure about what you are talking about, sorry." I said pretending to sound unintelligent about this conversation.

"Well unless you want me to pull over this vechile and do naughty things to you- you might want to stop." He warned.

"Why wouldn't I want that?" I asked stupidly.

* * *

><p>The day went by all to fast, it was by far the quickest day of the entire trip. I guessed it went by quicker and smoother because Edward and I were now comfortable around each other again. When he first arrived to take me on this trip back home I was pissed that he never talked to me over the years, but slowly we found out neither of us had a chance to speak because of Alice. Now we are dating and even more comfortable around each other. Truthfully I wouldn't have it any other way.<p>

For dinner Edward brought me to a really fancy restuarant.

"Why did you bring me here?" I asked, dying to know his answer. He chuckled and I wondered what was so funny.

"Isabella," He spoke my whole name, "Its our last full day on this trip, you're my girlfriend and I just wanted to. Do you need any more reasons than that?"

"I guess not, but McDonald's or Burger King would have been just as fine." I aruged.

"Not for me," He smiled. He pointed to my plate with his fork.

"Eat up," He instructed. I looked down at my plate, stabbed my salad around a bit before taking a bite. It was rather good, but I still would have been fine with a small diner or a fast food place instead.

"Are we staying somewhere uber special tonight too?" I asked sarcastically.

"Can you read my mind?" Edward asked in reply. I rolled my eyes.

"You don't have too-" I started but Edward cut me off.

"I want too. Its just a fancy hotel, not like I bought us a mansion for the night." He chuckled. I sighed.

"Hotels are expensive." I argued more with him.

"I've got the money." He replied defensively, as if I insulted him. Damn.

"I didn't mean it that way-" I started.

"I know what you meant." He assured me.

"I just don't like you spending money on me." I admitted as I looked down at the table, refusing to make any sort of eye contact with him.

"That's because you're stubborn." He explained. I looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "But I love that about you."

"Yeah, its a really great trait of mine." I replied sarcastically. He chuckled and took a sip of his champange, yes, champange. That is how fancy a restuarant he took me to.

"As is your sarcasm." He added, and I couldn't help but to laugh. Edward always lightened the mood.

"You know, my libido has improved since you came back into my life." I joked and winked at him.

"Oh really?" He asked suggestively and wiggled his eyebrows.

* * *

><p>"This is it!" Edward exclaimed excitedly as we pulled into a large parking lot to a mansion. Oh wait... that's our hotel. Wrong address, Edward?<p>

I sure hoped so.

It was over the top. It crossed the line. Not just the line, but _the _line. The thickest line I made and Edward crossed it as if it were nothing.

"Wow, Edward, I was expecting so much more from you. What, this is only a billion dollar mansion that Elvis used to live in right? I was looking for some more suave." I said, adding as much sarcasm into that one line as possible. Edward frowned in return.

"I know you are being sarcastic Bella." He replied. I nodded and raised my eyebrows.

"I don't need this." I said pointing at the huge hotel.

"You don't need it, neither do I..." Edward agreed. I was about to speak but Edward raised his hand, silencing me.

"But I want it, and I want you there with me!" He argued. I rolled my eyes.

"Damn it. Come on, Cullen." I said as I reached to open the truck door. Edward jumped out of the truck and ran to the other side, opening the door the rest of the way for me.

"Really, Edward?" I asked though I smiled at his manners. Always a gentleman.

"Yes really," He said as he took my hand and helped me out of his truck. He grabbed a few suitcases- not bringing all of my stuff inside the hotel- and we went to the front door. There was even a doorman there to open the door for us.

"No leaving in the middle of the night to run back to the truck either." Edward whispered into my ear as we stepped inside. The lobby alone, was bigger than my hometown.

Okay, so I was exaggerating.

Just a bit.

A very _little_ bit.

"Please tell me this is the wrong place." I begged. Edward chuckled and shook his head as he walked to the front desk.

"Name?" The man behind the counter asked. As he spoke his mustache even wiggled and I fought back a giggle. The man looked over to me and narrowed his eyes for a second as he scrutinized me. I felt instantly uncomfortable.

I felt noticeable. I hated it, it were as if I dressed up as a 10 story building. I wanted to be a crack on an sidewalk.

The man smiled and he had many dimples, I actually laughed. Just a bit though.

"Cullen." Edward answered in a polite voice. The man's face turned friendly as he reached over and shook Edward's hand.

"Oh Edward, nice to see you. How's Carlisle doing?" The man asked. He knew Carlisle?

"He's fine, busy though. It seems as a doctor there is always someone needing help." Edward answered casually. "How are you Jace?"

His name was Jace. Very suave, I noted. Greek name? Perhaps.

Jace, looked over to me again. Than he looked at Edward, then me.

"Oh," Edward said as if he caught on to something. "This is my beautiful girlfriend, Bella."

I blushed. I really blushed, Elmo would be jealous at how deep my blush was.

Edward Cullen called me _beautiful._ Not just that he called me _his beautiful girlfriend._

Fist pump anyone?

"Well hello Bella, nice to see Edward having such a beautiful companion." Jace smiled at me and reached over his desk to shake my hand. I complied and shook his in return.

"Anyways," Jace started. "You wanted the master suite with an open bathroom? Television, stereo, bath tub, shower,"

I got lost after shower. That's all that was included? That's what Edward had got for us. I felt faint suddenly. I leaned against Edward for support. At this point since I happened to be a 10 story building, I actually happened to be the Leaning Tower Of Pisa instead. Edward set the suitcases out of his hand on the ground so he could wrap his arms around my midsection.

I actually needed the support.

"That is all included. Only for one night, correct?" Jace asked.

"Yes sir." Edward replied with a smile. I looked at the floor and took deep breaths. I hated people doing things for me. Especially over the top things.

"Here you go, you have until three in the afternoon tomorrow. Have a nice night and the press pound on the room phone if you need any service." Jace explained, handing Edward the keys to our room. Even the keys looked expensive.

"Come on, sweetheart." Edward whispered urgently into my ear as he bent down to pick up our suitcases.

"What no bell boy?" I asked quietly, with sarcasm. Of course.

"I thought you didn't want something way far over the top." Edward chuckled. I rolled my eyes.

"Because a bell boy would make much of a difference at this point, Edward." I hissed. Edward leaned over to kiss my forehead.

"Come on, have fun. This is our night. Our last night together for this trip. Relax and enjoy your self." He whispered to me.

We walked to the elevator that might as well be made out of solid gold.

Did I mention that when we were walking over to the elevator we passed the Koi Pond? Yes a Koi Pond, in a hotel lobby.

"Since when does Canada have castles?" I asked stupidly as we got into the elevator. Edward pressed buttons I didn't pay attention to which one- lets just say there were a lot.

"This is a hotel, love." Edward reminded me.

"You only see this in movies though." I whispered. Edward chuckled.

"I guess we're in a movie then," Edward smiled as the elevator went up. At first I felt uneasy, elevators aren't my thing.

"Is this too much." He asked as the elevator doors opened.

"Do I have a choice?" I questioned in return.

"Not really." Edward laughed. "But I still want to know."

"Edward, I'm not used to people treating me like this. Of course its to much. You put effort and time and lots of MONEY into this, so I might as well enjoy it." I said grumpily.

"Awesome." Edward smiled, stepping out of the elevator with me beside him.

We walked down the hallway and near the end we reached our room. Edward lifted the key and as if it were in slow motion, unlocked our door.

My jaw did not only hit the floor as we stepped into the room- it crashed through the floor and landed on the other side of the world.

Am I exaggerating? Perhaps, but not by much.

"You like?" Edward asked as he stepped inside the room to set our suitcases down on the far side of the bedroom. I nodded, speechless.

All I could see was dollar signs. Edward as if reading my mind, snapped me out of my daze.

"Angel, it wasn't that bad. Not overly expensive, I know these people too. I've been here many times. You know stay two nights get one free? Carlisle came here for a couple trips for meetings this night is free. The add-ons not so free. I didn't want to be overly cheap." Edward explained wrapped his arms around my waist and hugged me to him.

"Why though?" I asked dumbly.

"Why what?" Edward asked, pressing his face into his hair.

"Why did you bring me here?" I questioned, making sure to emphasize the word 'here'.

"Bella, all these past days, I've brought you to cheap places. You not even arguing! I wanted to actually bring you somewhere nice for once." He assured.

"We're going to have fun here." Edward insisted. I rolled my eyes at his enthusiasm.

I unwrapped myself from Edward's embrace and walked over to my suitcase, grabbing my toothbrush to put into the bathroom. Edward stood where I left him and just watched me.

"So what do you want to do? Its only seven." I asked him.

"Well there's a park across the street, it has lots of lights for the night and a trail to walk on. We could do that?" Edward offered. I nodded.

* * *

><p>The park was beautiful. The lights were hanging from trees and there were quite a few couples walking and holding hands. Edward and I were one of those couples.<p>

We seemed to fit in quite well.

"Its beautiful here." I smiled as I took in the sky and all the pretty lights. The sun was setting and it was on the verge of being nightfall. It looked beautiful. The sky was filled with many colours as the sun set. There were pinks and yellows even a little red casting through.

"It is. Its nothing though, compared to you." Edward smiled as we walked.

"Such a sweet talker." I mused. I leaned onto Edward, still keeping our fingers interlocked.

"How could someone not notice your beauty though, love?" He asked. I stopped walking and he stopped as well he looked down at me with a confused look. I reached up on the tip of my toes and kissed him firmly on his mouth. He responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. I interlocked my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss.

He moved his tongue along my lips asking for admittance which I parted my lips in response. We explored each other's mouths for several minutes. I seemed to forget we were in a public area. A public park to be exact.

I pulled back and blushed for the umpteenth time today. Edward rested his forehead against mine, breathing heavily. I too was breathing quite heavily.

"Edward," I whispered, having nothing else to say at that moment.

"Bella." He whispered. He kept his arms around me and my arms were still wrapped around his neck- our foreheads still resting against each other.

"Bella," Edward rasped again. Our eyes were closed, well mine were- not to sure about his...

"Hmm?" I asked peeking through my lashes to see that he had his eyes closed tightly. His hot breath cascaded across my face.

"I love you, Bella." He said in a husky voice. I opened my eyes in shock and saw he still had his closed. He tensed when I didn't reply instantly, his fingers gripping my waist tighter.

"I love you, Edward. So much." I murmured and pressed my lips to his once again.

"Lets go back to our room." He rasped his voice still husky from our everlasting kiss. I nodded and we broke apart, I peeked around seeing a couple of people staring. I wouldn't see them again, I didn't give a damn. Matter of fact I smiled and grabbed Edward's hand as we walked back to the hotel.

Where did that confidence come from, Bella? I thought.

I do not know. Nor do I care.

When we approached the hotel Edward held the door open for me as I went inside, once again amazed by the beauty of the place. Edward followed behind as we went into the elevator, up the elevator and down the hall until we finally reached our room. He grabbed the key out of his pocket and unlocked the door to our own personal mansion.

I mean our hotel room.

...

Sure.

The walls were an orange-y gold and the windows had long drapes. The window behind them was huge and had an amazing view. There was a television on the wall that was huge as well- huge seemed to be the theme of this room. Underneath the television there was a fireplace that was a gas fireplace, I really doubt at a hotel there would be a log burning fireplace... Making the guests go collect wood for their fireplace? Doubt it!

Anyways, the bed was bigger than a king sized bed, I was sure of it and it too had a gold comforter with a strange design on it- though it made the room look good- there were night stands on either side of the bed and lamps on each of the night stands. On the right night stand there was a telephone as well. On the far side of the room there was a small kitchen along with a nice table with a set of chairs.

Attached to the bedroom there was a bathroom that was also huge. It had stone walls and an elegant bath tub along with a glass shower. The vanity was marble and very nice. Everything complimented each other.

To sum it up... It was nice. Suave, comfortable and humongous.

I hate to admit that I liked it. That I loved it.

I used the bathroom and got into my pajamas, had a quick shower and brushed my teeth before walking into the bedroom. Edward already showered and was sitting on the bed using my laptop, since he didn't bring his.

Did I mention the hotel also gave wireless internet connection? No? Well, it did. What didn't it have?

I walked into the humongous bedroom and saw Edward on the bed, just where I left him. I smiled at him, though his attention was otherwise on the computer. I ran over to the bed and jumped on it as if I was a little girl again.

"Whoa, hi!" Edward said startled. I crawled over to him and sat right beside him.

"Scared ya, didn't I?" I asked, already knowing the answer.

"No not really..." He tried lying. I rolled my eyes.

"You can't lie." I told him seriously.

"Aw man, that's all I had going for me!" Edward sighed sarcastically. He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to his bare chest. I traced my fingers through the bit of hair on it, trailing it down his stomach. He growled. I smiled.

Suddenly he closed the computer, pushed it aside and rolled on top of me. Careful not put any weight on me though. He kissed from my collar bone up to my forehead.

"I do love you." He whispered, kissing my neck.

"I love you." I told him, truthfully. "So much."

"I want you," He whispered against my neck, not looking up at me. I ran my fingers up his back, and breathed in his scent.

I wanted him too. So much.

"I'm yours." I replied, giving myself up. He looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Are you sure?" He asked gently, giving me a way out.

"Yes," I whispered and ran my hand through his ruffled hair. I kissed him on the lips.

"Yes," I repeated. He smirked and kissed me again, tugging at my shirt. I smiled and we continued blissfully into our little bubble.

I guess you know how we spent our last night of this road trip.

* * *

><p><strong>AN- There you go!**

**I'm writing Edward's version as well, so that will be up soon after this story is done.**

**I'll give a link on the last chapter, or make a chapter of A/N giving the link.**

**THANKS FOR READING, **

**Please review if you have time.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I think one more chapter after this and it will be the epilogue, if that. The next chapter might be the epilogue actually... I also am writing the Edward's POV story of 10DRT its called 10 Days Time. I'll post that at the end of the story (the link at the end of the last chapter) ... If you had fun with this story, I'm sure you won't mind Edward's POV.**

**This is a long one. Surprisingly, it didn't take long to write.**

**I forgot this in past chapters so...**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own the characters, but the plot is mine! MINE, MINE, MINE! **

Chapter 11

**(Bella POV)**

I woke up to Edward running his fingers through my curls in hair that was spread across his bare chest. My nose was nuzzled into his neck and I breathed in his scent with each breath I took. Our legs were intertwined and my arms were around him. I could tell he was awake... Before me (for once) and I could hear him humming gently to himself.

I planted a kiss on the side of his neck and smiled placing my face into the crook of it. Edward continued to run his fingers through my hair.

"Morning." He said happily, his voice still thick with sleep or since he hasn't talked yet this morning. I cleared my throat before answering. I ran my fingers of my left hand up and down his chest.

"Good morning." I murmured happily. I moved my head so it was resting on his shoulder and gazed out the window. It was a nice day outside, the sun was shining and birds were chirping, what a beautiful day.

And that was cheesy. Oh well.

I sighed, content with the moment and not wanting to move. Ever. That's how I feel every morning with Edward though.

"I love you." He reminded me, filling the silence and saying it so simply. I couldn't help but smile, really though, who blames me?

"I love you." I whispered and kissed him on the cheek. His fingers were still running their way through my messy curls.

I sighed, not in content this time.

"What's a matter, love?" He asked me gently, stilling his movements.

"We have to get up eventually, we can't stay here forever." I whispered sadly. Edward chuckled.

"Well, just think, by the end of tonight you can go back to sleep and get comfortable all over again." He encouraged. "Though, I know what you mean, I don't want to get up either."

I sat up and looked down at him. I brought my right hand up to trace the features of his face with my index finger. Just the pad of my finger swiftly moved across his cheek down to his jaw line, over his lips and over again.

"Okay, I really don't want to get up now." He admitted and his eyes went from gazing into mine, to lower. That's when I realized there wasn't a blanket covering my top half anymore.

My face went from pale to Elmo's fur colour. I quickly reached behind me and grabbed the blanket to cover myself again.

I'm a very insecure person.

Especially with this Greek God right by me, also known as Edward.

Who blames me? Who wouldn't be insecure?

Well maybe, JLo.

No, scratch that, even she would be insecure.

"No use hiding yourself from me now, angel. I've seen it all." Edward told me with a wink to complete the sentence.

I blushed deeper, if that were possible.

"Very sexy." He added with a smirk.

Yes, it was possible.

"Your blush is beautiful." Edward spoke again. "Though, I don't understand. Why are you blushing? You have nothing to be ashamed of."

I looked down and began toying around with the comforter of the huge bed. The room was beautiful, the man before me was beautiful, why was I here again?

"Are you uncomfortable around me?" He continued his tone saddened. I looked up abruptly and a gasped.

"No of course not!" I said and tossed my hands into the air. "Why in the hell would you think that?"

"You hide yourself from me. Well, you are right now…" Edward said softly peeking up at my through his incredibly long lashes. I couldn't help but bring my left hand to slowly caress his face.

"Its kind of hard to be secure with myself, with you here in comparison." I admitted with a whisper leaning into him, our faces close.

He laughed. Loud.

"What's funny about that? You think this is funny, Edward?" I asked roughly, getting even more pissed by the minute.

His laughter doubled.

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen, I do not find this funny!" I hissed and narrowed my eyes.

He stopped laughing for a moment to catch his breath.

"Then you are surely missing out." He joked and chuckled, finally calming down. I rolled my eyes.

"This isn't funny. Why in the hell are you laughing?" I asked angrily. Edward raised both his hands to cradle my face in them, forcing me to look at him.

"You, think-" He started to laugh again and let go of my face to try to hold his stomach.

"I think what? You're a moron? Yeah, right now I do." I growled. Edward stopped laughing after I said that.

"Hey!" He said defensively. I raised my eyebrows.

"You laughed at me, I can't make a joke now?" I urged him.

"Bella, I'm laughing at how… idiotic it is… for you to say that I am more visually attractive-"

"Visually attractive?" I interrupted him. He rolled his eyes and continued.

"You know what I mean. Its just funny, since you happen to be the most beautiful woman ever to exist and you are insecure because you think that I am…" He couldn't even finish his explanation because he broke into another fit of laughter.

"You're so obtuse." I told him and crossed my arms.

"Me? Obtuse? Look whose talking." He joked, finally breathing.

"Are you calm now?" I asked dumbly. He paused and nodded giving me a crooked smile.

I feel in love all over again.

I leaned down to give him a quick kiss before standing up, without the blanket. I faced him and put my hands on my hips.

"We best be getting up if were getting home today." I told him. Edward looked me over and raised his eyebrows in approval.

"I'd rather just enjoy the view a bit longer." He chuckled still looking me over. I jumped onto the bed and grabbed a pillow and hit him with it. Not to hard though.

"Hey!" He called out and rolled over. He grabbed another pillow and hit me with it.

"GET UP!" I laughed and hit him once more before I got off of the bed and went to the enormous bathroom to get dressed for the day.

"I wasn't done yet!" Edward called to me from the bedroom. I walked to the door of the bathroom, opened it a smidge rolled my eyes at him and yelled "too bad!"

* * *

><p>By the time Edward and I got back onto the road for our last day, it was an hour later than we planned on, an hour later than we expected.<p>

Why? Why were we an hour late?

Lets just say I had some company went I went to have a shower.

Yeah...

"Just because we are an hour late doesn't mean you have to drive twice as fast. I really don't want to get into an accident." I told him when I looked at how fast we were going. I swear when we past by houses they were just blurs.

"You know what I'm gonna miss?" Edward asked suddenly, ignoring my what I just told him. Not completely because he slowed down.

Just a tad.

"What are you going to miss, Edward?" I asked completely and I was very unenthusiastic. I had the book 'Water For Elephants' in my lap as I put my bookmark into my place and set it down. I looked over to him before he spoke again.

"Nights." He said. Nights?

"Nights?" I repeated.

"Yeah! I mean we spend each night together; well we did for the past 10 days... Now that you will be back home, you're going to be with your dad... I'm sure he won't want me spending the night ever... I do fear his gun too." Edward said choppily. He paused a lot. "I'll miss that, a lot."

That pulled on my heartstrings, just a bit.

"Edward." I whispered. I looked over at him and he had a little frown on his perfect face.

"I live in an apartment. You must sleep over, and visit a lot. I'll visit you a lot..." He tried encouraging himself to be happy.

"Exactly." I said with a fake smile.

"Its gonna be different." He admitted. He looked over at me and forced a smile onto his face.

"I'm an adult Edward. I won't live with my dad for forever; I want to be around to take care of him. I'll try to find an apartment that I can afford and then we can have lots of 'sleep overs'." I told him.

"Promise?" He asked.

"Promise." I said. "I'll hurry to, I mean I love my dad and all, just his house is tiny for one person, two people... I'm not too sure. It probably is the way I left it..."

"You can always stay with me." Edward suggested and my eyes lit up at the idea.

"I mean I know we just started dating and all but, I have two rooms it will be more like a room mate... Not that I'd feel like you're just my roommate... You're my girlfriend... But its not like were living together like married -"

"I get it. Lets see what happens when we get home." I smiled and Edward nodded. I could tell Edward really didn't like this, that he had already had a routine of us being together, always- especially at night. I felt the exact same way, I didn't want this to change, and I didn't want to be with him less... I had to talk about something else. Change the subject, Bella.

"And Edward?" I asked, preparing to change the subject. Edward took a drink of his coffee. He looked at me before answering.

"Yeah?"

"Whose the insecure one now?" I joked. Edward gave me a wary look but rolled his eyes.

"What do you mean?" He asked innocently, looking back to the road. I laughed.

"I mean... you're my girlfriend... we're not married... I'm so insecure." I mocked him.

"Ha ha. So funny." Edward said sarcastically.

* * *

><p>"How are the eggs?" Edward asked me from across the table.<p>

We were inside a diner for breakfast and there weren't many people. It had red booths and even had checkerboard floors. The diner was called 'Cozy Corners'. The food was rather good.

"Delicious. How's the bacon?" I asked, eyeing the strips of bacon resting on Edward's plate. He picked one up, took a bite and smiled at me.

"Rather good." He smirked, knowing I wanted a piece. The bacon was right beside his huge omelette that he already ate half of.

"A piece of your toast for two strips of bacon." Edward offered. I looked down at my toast, which had a bit of strawberry jam on it and looked back to him.

"Deal." I said passing him the piece of toast. He passed me the bacon strips and I instantly took a bite.

"Yum." I commented before taking another bit.

"I'd say the same for your toast." He laughed and took a bite. "I love strawberry jam."

"Me to." I agreed as I looked at my last piece of toast, sitting beside my scrambled eggs. I honestly didn't know if I could eat it all.

"They gave me lots of food." Edward said with wide eyes looking down at what he had left to eat. It was as if he could read my mind.

"Good food to!" I added in, taking a drink of my coffee.

"We'll have to come back. Its only a few hours away." Edward said with a smile.

"Yeah only a few hours away." I repeated sarcastically.

"Well, one day in the future we should go on a road trip again. Retrace our steps, make new memories while remembered previous ones." He offered. I nodded.

"Yeah, I'd like that." I smiled over to him, genuinely meaning it. He returned a smile.

"I like that we'll still be together than." He smirked. "At least I hope so."

"We better be." I said lightly, though I really, really meant it inside.

After a while of comfortable silence, Edward spoke up again.

"Home is a few hours away, I'm guessing three if we get out of here soon. We should be home at around one." He explained. I nodded and took my last bite of toast. Feeling beyond stuffed.

"So its around ten?" I asked. Edward looked down at his watch and peeked up at me with a nod.

"9:46." He told me. I looked at his watch.

"I really like that watch." I said and reached over to grab his wrist, bringing the watch into better view.

"It was my father's... My birth fathers." Edward explained in a low uneasy tone.

"Its beautiful." I admired it.

In a way, I felt bad for Edward and Alice. They lost their parents in a car accident. They weren't in the car accident. Edward was four and Alice just turned three. They were put up for adoption and Carlisle and Esme became their parents, they even put their last names as Cullen. Masen is just another middle name for both Alice and Edward.

Carlisle and Esme lived in the same town, so Alice and Edward only had to move houses. They love Carlisle and Esme as parents, I could always tell. I still had sympathy for what had happened to their birth parents.

"Yeah, it was the one thing they could salvage from the crash." He whispered. "Its one thing I have left of him."

"I like it." I told him again.

"Me too." He smiled. "Now lets get back on the road."

I nodded and Edward paid our bill and we were back on the road before ten.

* * *

><p>I looked at the clock in the dash of Edward's truck.<p>

12:56. That was the time when I saw the sign that welcomed me to my hometown. I couldn't hold back my smile.

"Here we are!" Edward said. I giggled.

"Its feels homey already." I joked and leaned into his side. He wrapped his right arm around me and steered with only his left.

"Did you miss it?" He asked. I nodded.

"Of course!" I laughed. The houses were all somewhat familiar. We passed by the local gas station and I remembered the huge sign in front.

"They still haven't fixed that sign, eh?" I asked Edward.

"Nope, this towns kind of cheap." He laughed. There were woods everywhere in town and it looked rather green.

Just how I remembered it.

"Wait? Where are we going first? Your place, my dad's, Alice's?" I asked. Edward stopped in the middle of the road.

Good thing we weren't in a city. No cars seemed to be behind us.

"Edward!" I shouted. "You can't just stop in the middle of the road."

We both laughed for a moment.

"Where are we going?" Edward asked. "I honestly do not know!"

"Well... My dad doesn't know I'm here. Your parents are expecting you; we should go and visit them. I do miss them." I told him and he nodded.

"They missed you, the home is pretty close to here anyways. We need to talk to Alice as well..." He explained and went back to driving.

"No more stopping in the middle of the street either, Edward." I hissed. "That's dangerous."

"Kay, no more stopping in the middle of the street." He agreed.

* * *

><p>Edward led me up the stairs of the porch and opened the door for me. He ushered me in and followed behind.<p>

"Mom, Dad..." Edward called out from the front entry. I elbowed him in the rib and he gave me a confused look.

"Alice?" I whispered. He rolled his eyes.

"Mom, Dad... Pixie." He called out.

"Edward you're back!" Esme called as she walked into the room. "And, Bella! You are so beautiful I have missed you so much dear."

"I've missed you to." I whispered as she hugged me. She pulled back and hugged Edward.

"I've missed you to, Edward." Esme said hugging him tight.

"Missed you too mom." He chuckled and patted her back, ending the hug. "Where's dad?"

"Here I am." He called walking into the room. He stood beside Esme and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Welcome back son and Bella, so nice to see you after so long." Carlisle greeted me with a smile.

"Nice seeing you to." I smiled back.

"What?" Edward asked, looking at Esme. She had a strange expression on her face.

"Would you like to explain this?" Esme replied pointing at Edward and I. Mostly at his arm wrapped firmly around me.

"Oh, yeah. Bella's my girlfriend." Edward added in. I giggled from beside him and blushed a bit.

"You say it like its the easiest thing." Esme smirked.

"Seems easy." Edward shrugged in reply. I looked over at Carlisle and he winked at Edward.

"Finally!" Esme let a breath of air out. "Finally Edward's found someone, and someone beautiful and perfect and-" Esme didn't finish her sentence because she took me into another one of her massive hugs.

"Thank you, thank you dear!" She whispered into my ear. I heard Edward give a heavy sigh.

"That's enough mom..." He said and gently pushed Semen's shoulder, pushing her off of me. I laughed. Edward whispered a 'sorry' into my ear as well. I smiled at him and mouthed 'its fine'.

"Was that Edward I heard?" Alice chirped excitedly as she barrelled down the stairs.

When I first saw Alice I smiled. I actually smiled at her, and it wasn't even a fake smile. I was genuinely happy to see her. I wasn't happy about future conversations that were bound to happen though.

Edward had his arm wrapped around my waist and when he first saw his sister his arm tightened and I could feel his entire body tense.

He wasn't the only one. My muscles tensed as well. Edward and I had our eyes locked on Alice, who was running towards us.

Alice ran over to me with tears in her eyes and hugged me close, shocking me in her sudden closeness. It was Alice though, what else should I have expected?

"Bella, look at you!" She cheered. She took a step back to look at me completely. She hugged me again before continuing. Even though she hugged me twice, I kept my arms at my sides.

It was awkward hugging though- for many reasons.

A: I didn't hug back.

B: Edward still kept his arm wrapped securely around my waist as if he had a vice grip. Making the hug even more awkward than it already was.

C: The environment was just completely awkward. The tension in the air was noticeable. Like 10 story building noticeable.

"I have missed you, so, so, so much! It's been forever." She cried into my ear. She actually did grow since last time.

No shit, Bella.

Well she was still tiny, but I wasn't much taller than her.

"It's been longer for me." Edward said in a strict voice from beside me. He still had one arm wrapped around my waist and I felt his fingers grip onto my sides even tighter. I pulled back from Alice and hid myself deeper into his embrace.

"Carlisle and I will give you three some privacy." Esme said as she pulled Carlisle from the room. If Esme hadn't spoken up I wouldn't have remembered their presence.

"What do you mean?" Alice asked and she sounded completely innocent.

She had no idea.

"What do I mean?" Edward scoffed, then he snorted. "Humour me Alice."

"Edward, we haven't seen each other in 20 days, nearly a month! Lets not reunite with a huge argument brother." Alice said as she crossed her arms across her chest. She stood short and she still had short, dark, spiked hair. Her facial expression was pissed.

Correction. Her facial expression was _very_ pissed.

Not near as pissed as Edward looked though.

Uh-oh.

"I haven't seen Bella in longer," She continued. "6 years."

I always admired Alice for her confidence; she would go against anyone, even though her size was intimidating, she was.

"At least you talked to her, because apparently I was far too busy." Edward hissed in reply.

I really didn't want Edward and Alice reuniting like this, even if they were brother and sister.

"Edward..." Alice started and she had a sad look in her eyes.

"Don't even start." Edward stopped her from continuing. Man, he has balls.

I would know.

No time for jokes, Bella. I thought.

"Why, Alice?" I breathed, letting out a breath of fresh air. I knew it wasn't a breath of fresh air though; there was still a long road ahead.

I've been on the road long enough.

10 days to be exact.

"I don't want to have this conversation..." Alice whispered looking past Edward and I.

"That sucks." Edward growled. "That's pretty damn bad."

I began to rub my thumb against the back of his hand, trying to sooth him. He took a deep breath.

"I just want to know why, Alice." He repeated in a nicer tone. I looked over at Alice, who was looking at her feet.

"Why you lied..." I whispered and Alice looked up at me with sympathy. I didn't even seem to mind though, she should be sorry. My emotion was strictly mad.

That's a lie.

I was also hurt.

And I was curious.

"I never lied to you, Bella." Alice said, becoming defensive. She pretty much spat at me. Not the Alice I knew, but really- I didn't seem to know her at all now.

I gave her a confused look before I answered. "Yeah, you did."

"NO I DIDN'T!" Alice hissed and threw her hands in the air. "I said Edward was fine. Fine, fine, fine, fine, fine. You know the word, Bella."

"Alice you never let me talk to-" I was abruptly cut off.

"You and him never talked. You would ask me how he was, and I'd say fine. He was doing fine. What did you want me to say he's a bundled up piece of shit? Huh? Huh?" Alice asked while crossing her arms. I flinched at her words and her tone set Edward off.

"Don't talk to Bella like that, Alice." He hissed, I could tell he was holding back curse words. "I know you're upset, but you're going to regret this later."

Alice sulked.

"I know, but I'm pissed and she's calling me a liar." Alice spoke as if I wasn't even there. In that exact room, hearing each and every word.

Securing each word into my memory. Putting up a wall of defence just like when I was younger.

When I moved, I was pissed and hurt. Mostly hurt, so I put up a wall, mentally. I put a wall to stop me from getting hurt, but really I never knew Alice got by that wall...

That's some weird metaphor.

"You did lie!" Edward insisted. He unwrapped his arm from around me and folded his arms across his chest. He made his posture even larger and puffed out his chest.

"How? How in the hell did I lie?" Alice asked. She was just like tinker bell when she got mad. Just like in Peter Pan, where Peter meets Wendy and Tink gets jealous and goes all red and puffs her chest out and crosses her arms.

That is exactly how Alice looked.

"Bella gave you her number and email, for both of us." Edward pointed to Alice and them himself before repeating 'both of us'.

"And?" Tink asked. I mean Alice...

"You never told me you had her email or phone number. You never told me you talked to her. You never told me anything." Edward hissed, glaring at his sister.

If this weren't a serious moment, I would have laughed at how they looked exactly alike. Their posture that is...

"That's not lying." Alice insisted in return. Edward laughed without humour.

"That's keeping stuff from your brother." He said sarcastically.

"Exactly!" Alice breathed in reply.

"I'd rather you lie." Edward said and narrowed his eyes.

"You did lie Alice..." I whispered gently. I didn't want to piss her off anymore, but she can't be the good guy in this situation.

"How?" She asked, gazing at me.

"I asked you if I could talk to Edward. You said he was at football practice." I whispered in a soft tone.

"He was!" Alice insisted. I rolled my eyes, getting angry all over again.

"It was a Saturday morning. I just let it slide, because I thought Edward didn't... want to talk." I explained. Edward wrapped his arms around me again as he moved to stand behind me. He rested his chin on my head. I rubbed up and down his arm trying to relax him.

"Alice," He sighed. "I just want to know why you kept Bella and I apart. I love you, you're my sister and I don't want this burden. I just want the truth."

His tone was so soft; I swore I melted in his arms. I sighed and waited for Alice's answer.

"The truth?" She squeaked. I nodded and felt Edward nod against my head. I scooted backwards closer to him and settled further into his arms, ready for the impact of what she would say next. This is what Edward and I were waiting for.

"That's the truth." Alice said in a high tone, pointing to Edward and I.

"What?" We both asked in confusion.

"That!" She cried. "Edward and Bella. Bella and Edward. Best friends, known through the school as best friends, there was never Alice. It was just you too."

"Alice, you were always my best friend too." I told her gently and she shook her head.

"I'd never have what you two have." Alice said and looked down at the floor, suddenly switching emotions from pissed to sobbing.

"Well, I don't really see you as my boyfriend Alice..." I whispered, trying to understand what she just said.

"No, no! I mean the friendship you two had, the friendship you two have... I thought if I were the only one talking to Bella, we could improve our- Wait a minute. Boyfriend? You and Edward and boyfriend and girlfriend?" Alice squeaked out.

"No I hold all my friends like this." Edward said sarcastically. Alice ran over and hugged us both at the same time.

"Wow!" Alice said though in a way I could tell she was being fake.

"So Alice," I started. "You kept Edward and I apart so you could know me better?"

She looked away from Edward and I when she replied.

"That sounds stupid, I know! But Bella, I really just didn't feel like I fit in. I felt you and Edward were best friends and I was just another person, a friend, yes, but not into it all." Alice explained and looked back at me with a tear falling down her right cheek.

"Oh Alice," I whispered. She shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"I wanted you and I to be best friends." She cried. "Edward and I are brother and sister, not best friends."

"Here I was thinking we were the Three Musketeers." I shook my head. Alice laughed through her tears.

"I know we were all friends, I just... Didn't fit in the package." Alice whimpered. I sighed.

"Alice, really Edward's my boyfriend now. I really... You are very important in my life, and no one can take your spot. Edward fills a part in my life and he can't be replaced. I need you both." I told her in all honesty.

She smiled up at me. "Really?"

"Yes, really." I laughed.

"What part do I fit?" She asked me gently and yet another tear fell.

"You are one of my best friends. You are there when I need girl time and girl talk and to take me shopping though I say I hate it. You play Barbie with me and you also are like a sister to me Alice. You're very special to me." I said.

She cried harder. Her sobs were uncontrollable.

"Alice?" I asked.

"Alice do you need-" Edward started but got cut off.

"NO! These are happy tears." Alice wailed. She hugged me again and as hard as she could. A couple ribs broke.

Kidding.

It felt like it though.

"Can't breathe, Alice." I gasped out and she let go with a laugh.

"So we're good?" She asked.

Of course I was still mad about the past six years and I wish she just told me how she felt. I still wish Edward and I would have talked, but really that was the past. I have the present and future to worry about, I can't worry about the past. I looked into Alice's eyes and smiled.

"We're good. But don't pull that shit again!" I told her. She laughed and nodded in agreement. Alice peeked up at Edward.

"We good, bro?" She asked gently.

"I'm still pissed, but sure." He laughed.

"Thanks," She whispered and pulled her brother into a tight hug.

* * *

><p>Once Edward and I were back in his truck we were on our way to my dad's house.<p>

I wonder how he will react to this surprise homecoming.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: That's this chapter, one more chapter and we're done! Then I'll post up 10 days time!**

**If you guys have time and a face book account please, please help me win this contest. You just have to like this picture (post below), you may have to like the page first, 'Team Edward'. It would mean the WORLD to me!**

**http:/www(dot)facebook(dot)com/#!fbid=221831857855539&set=a.220347984670593.59785.107447102627349&type=1&theater**

Like this picture! ^ ^ (Replace (dot) with a . )

Hopefully that link work :S


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N:**** Last chapter - wow! Any ideas on what I should write next? I might do an angst story, but I am also writing Edward's POV of this story. Its going to be called 10 Days Time. It's a short chapter, but I'm excited for 10DT**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters, but the plot I OWN!**

Chapter 12

**Bella POV**

"Here we are." Edward exclaimed as we pulled into a narrow driveway to a white, old, two-story family house. Far to large for one person but, I haven't really talked to my father in 6 years, hence, I don't know what lies beyond that front door. Maybe he moved on and redecorated. Maybe he moved on and met someone else.

I hope so though, he deserves to be happy.

Edward seemed to notice my silence and he rubbed his right hand along my thigh, comforting me.

"Lets go," I said as I reached for the door handle. I looked over at Edward and gave him a weak smile before opened my door, taking off my seat belt and getting out of the car. I rubbed my now sweaty palms on my thighs as Edward walked over to me and wrapped an arm around my waist, leading me to the house. Suddenly he stopped walking.

"What's wrong?" I asked and looked up to his face. He unwound his arm from my waist and turned to face me. I placed my hands on the sides of his face, forcing him to stare at me directly.

He had a face of twisted emotions.

"What?" I asked softly. His eyebrows furrowed and he sighed.

"What will your father think of me?" He asked gently. I laughed in relief, I was thinking it would be something worse.

"This isn't funny." Edward growled. I went on the tips of my toes and kissed him briefly on the lips. I smiled at him and took his hand, leading him to the house again.

"You know him as well as I do. He doesn't have a choice though - its not like he can tear us apart. Through everything, he should be happy for the both of us." I told him as I practically dragged him to the front porch, before continuing. "Edward, really... You were my best friend - you still are. My dad always loved you and I doubt that changed."

I rung the doorbell, but still knocked on the old wooden door. I heard shuffling around the inside of the house and something that sounded like a grunt. I heard the door unlock and I felt Edward tense. He wasn't the only one tense.

It was as if it were in slow motion, the door handle wobbling and it opened. The door creaked a bit and behind it revealed a man that looked the exact same as he did 6 years ago. We met eyes and I gave him a weak smile.

His face grew pale and his eyes bugged out a bit. His mouth even made an 'O' shape.

"Bella?" He gasped out. I leaned into Edward a tad more, still not aware of my father's reaction to my surprise visit.

"Surprise." I mumbled weakly. Suddenly I thought this was a bad idea.

"And Edward?" My dad asked.

"The one and only." I stated proudly. I heard Edward snort beside me.

"What are you doing here, Bells?" He asked. Did he really want the whole story?

"I'm an adult, I want to move back? I missed you dad and I missed all my friends. Living with mom was... Hell. I had to start all new and I hated it and I was told it would pass, but I really wouldn't want to be anywhere but here." I explained, shortening the whole entire story. He wasn't one to question and I was sure I have enough information for him to be pleased.

"Well... What a surprise." Charlie said with a sudden smile appearing on his face. "I missed you too Bells. Haven't seen you either Edward, you still in town?"

My dad mustn't go out much, it seems.

"Uh, yeah." Edward said after clearing his throat.

"Oh, I've been in London more lately. London Ontario, not London England." Charlie clarified. "I'm chief of police in that city now, not here. I still reside here since, I don't like living in big cities - ya know?"

He stepped aside suddenly and offered us to go inside. Edward and I stepped in and took a seat on the love seat. The living room was the same, except a larger television.

"Sue, come here, got a surprise." Charlie called over his shoulder. I peeked over to Edward and gave him a confused look. He shrugged.

Who's Sue?

A woman appeared in the room walking in from the kitchen with long, dark hair cascading over her shoulders. She was fairly petite and had a dishrag in her hands.

"Yeah, Charlie? Oh - Bella!" She exclaimed happily.

"Sue?" I said, but it seemed like a question.

"Oh sweetheart, you don't know me - but Charlie told me all about you. I was hoping to meet you one day!" She laughed as she came over to pat my shoulder. She had to squat down too and it was rather awkward. "Stay for dinner!"

My dad chuckled and I gave him a questioning look. Sue went into the kitchen to prepare dinner I assumed.

"Oh, Sue's my... fiancée." My dad told me.

So he too had a happily ever after. I smiled.

"Congratulations." Edward said from beside me. I nodded and the phone rang.

"Gotta get that, feel free to look around." Charlie said as he ran walked over to the phone. I stood up and so did Edward and I went straight for the stairs.

"I've been in here many times, yet it's so different." Edward chuckled as he followed me up the staircase.

"I know! Only the living room is the same." I said as we walked down the hallway at the top of the staircase. I stopped in front of the door to where my room was and I took a deep breath before opening the door.

It revealed a room for a woman. A white bed and white drapes, a small dresser and a television resting on top. I gasped.

"This must be Sue's room." I whispered. I heard Edward step up behind me and he wrapped his arms around my midsection.

"What's wrong?" He whispered into my ear. I turned and glared at him with my sudden splurge of anger.

"What's wrong?" I hissed throwing my hands in the air. "This," I motioned to the room, "It looks nothing the same!"

And with that I collapsed into Edward's chest, my mind spinning.

"I have nowhere to go now. I should have warned Charlie!" I cried. Edward ran his fingers through my hair and kissed the top of my head a few times.

"Bella, I told you that you could always stay with me. That offer will always remain open." He whispered and I peeked up at him.

"Really?" I asked and he nodded.

"I told you my apartment has a guest room. Now I can call it Bella's room." He said with a wink.

"I'd like that." I smiled and kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p>Dinner was spaghetti and meatballs. It was a classic dinner but still delicious. As soon as we were all done Edward and I talked a bit longer with Charlie and Sue, then we parted our ways. Of course Charlie asked where I was going to stay, but I told him Edward has a guest room. Charlie seemed happy about that actually, knowing he didn't have to worry where I was at, I assumed. I knew he didn't have another room for me.<p>

"I still haven't seen your apartment." I told him when he got into the drivers side of his truck.

"Don't expect anything to fancy." He joked.

"No heart shaped beds with red all over?" I teased. He looked over and gave me a quick smirk once he had his seat belt on.

"That's only at that one motel." Edward laughed, pulling out of the driveway. "But, there is enough closet space for Alice, even."

I smirked. "That's good, Alice will probably take me shopping some time."

"Multiple times, actually." Edward corrected me. I laughed.

"Yeah, so the guest room... Its just white - you know. It's a guest room; I think that colours suit personalities and-

"Everyone has a different personality, so white is the proper guest room colour." I finished Edward's sentence.

"You know me to well." He scoffed and I smirked.

"After spending ten straight days with someone… You really get to know them." I told him. Edward reached across the middle seat and grabbed my hand in my lap. Our fingers interlaced and I looked down at our hands and smiled. Though his hand with much larger than mine, I still felt as though our fingers belonged interlaced.

* * *

><p>After a short drive across town we reached an apartment complex. It was rather nice, compared to the ones I've seen – or lived in. I remembered first moving to Vancouver; my mother bought a shitty apartment in a terrible neighbourhood. No child should be raised there, was my opinion of the place.<p>

Not that my mother knew how to raise me.

"This is it." Edward said once he parked the truck, snapping me out of my though process. "Nothing special, as I said."

"Its great, really." I corrected him. He snorted and opened the driver's door then walked around the truck to open my door. I stepped out and took his hand.

"Want to unpack now, or take a look around first?" He asked me.

"I'll take a few suitcases up now, the rest I'll get later." I said and turned to the backseat, where my smaller suitcases were. Edward followed me and grabbed the two heaviest suitcases from the seat. I reached for the smallest and lightest suitcase before we went towards the apartments.

* * *

><p>Once we were on Edward's floor we walked to the end of the hallway and he reached into his front pocket and grabbed his keys. After fumbling to find the right key for a minute he unlocked the door revealing his apartment. He let me step inside first.<p>

"Nice," I said as I looked around. The front door lead to the living room and to the right of that was a small kitchen. On the left of the living room was a hallway. The living room was a beige colour and had black leather sofas. There was a rug underneath a glass coffee table and a flat screen on a black television stand. Windows were on the far side of the living room as well, giving a view to a few buildings and lots of trees.

The kitchen had stainless steel appliances and a large fridge. Granite countertops and a tile floor were also a part of the kitchen. The place was tidy and kept clean and it had personality.

"Its not much… As I said." Edward muttered from beside me and he walked past me, looking over his shoulder. "I'll show you your room."

I followed him down the small hallway and there were two doors on the left and one on the right.

"I really do like it here, much better and bigger than my old apartment. I didn't live there long." I told him as he a suitcase down to open the door.

He chuckled, "You better be here longer than that! How long were you there, a couple months?"

"Yeah, but the minute I turned 18 I wanted to move out, I mean… I love my mother, I just needed my own space." I explained and Edward nodded, pushing the door out of the way.

"So ah… This is your room." He said. I stuck my head inside and looked around. Edward placed his hand on the small of my back and led me inside.

"Just white…" He said.

"I like it. Its… open." I explained and I set my suitcase down in the corner. "The beds pretty big."

Edward brought both suitcases he was carrying inside and set them down beside the one I carried. He rubbed the back of his neck with his hands.

"Are you uncomfortable or something?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No, why?" Edward asked confused. I took a step over to him and rubbed his arm before answering.

"You seem uncomfortable. Are you sure you want me here?" I asked, making sure. Edward nodded quickly.

"Of course, I just want you to like the place." He told me.

"Well I like it." I assured him. "I like it a lot."

With that, I stood on my tip toes and kissed him

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day Edward and I unpacked all of my stuff and by suppertime I had most boxes unpacked and left on the floor of my room. We ordered a pizza and asked for delivery, to busy to go out or make something.<p>

_Ding Dong._

"I got it," I said as I went to the door to get the pizza. I grabbed my purse on the way to the door. I opened the door with a smile.

"Smells good." I said as I reached for the pizza. "Be right back."

I went and set the pizza on the table before walking back to the door.

"How much?" I asked. The young boy looked up at me.

"$15, and I won't charge delivery." He said and winked.

"Umm, alright." I said and took the money out of my purse. I handed him the money, "Have a good night."

"You to," He replied and walked off. I closed the door and went to the kitchen where Edward was taking plates out of the cupboards. He handed me plate and opened the pizza box.

* * *

><p>We went to the living room to eat and we sat on the floor and watched 'The Office'.<p>

"Love this show." Edward said with a mouth full of pizza. I nodded.

"Me too," I said with my mouth also full of pizza. I didn't care though and I knew Edward didn't care either. I wasn't very lady like.

"I like it here." I said once I swallowed my bite of pizza. Edward set his plate on his lap and wrapped an arm around me, using the other to eat.

"I'm glad," He smiled. We both had ranch dressing to dip our crust in because really, how else are you supposed to eat the crust?

I leaned into Edward's shoulder and sighed in content. I felt at home.

* * *

><p>We unpacked more and by midnight we both were sprawled out on the couch under an old knitted blanket exhausted.<p>

"Funny we choose the couch over the beds." Edward laughed and kissed the top of my head. I nodded and leaned into his chest.

"Your couch is comfy." I said after I yawned.

"Our couch," He corrected with a cough.

"Our couch." I fixed and smiled, half asleep. Edward kept running his fingers through my hair. I could feel myself slowly drifting off.

"I love you," I murmured peeking at him through my droopy eyelashes.

"I love you." He smiled and pulled me closer to him.

We sat in comfortable silence for a while and I could hear a clock slowly ticking from the wall behind us. I thought Edward may have fallen asleep after a while, but then he spoke up.

"Welcome home." Edward whispered and kissed my forehead. I sat up slowly and kissed him gently on the lips, molding them with my own. We kissed for several minutes before pulling back needing to find air.

"Home." I smiled and rested my forehead against his.

"Always," He smiled.

Always, I repeated over and over in my head.

Always.

I liked the sound of that because I knew that now Edward and I would _always_ be together and we would _always_ have each other. I am an adult and now I _always_ make my own decisions.

And I know that I will _always_ choose my Edward.

Because he was home, he'll _always_ be home.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><strong>AN: PLEASE READ!**

I was so nervous to post this... Don't know if I like this chapter and I wrote it a few times.

**Wow, my first completed story… I'll post Edward's POV soon its called 10 Days Time – As I said before… I'll post it on the next chapter of this story like an authors note, ya know?**

**THANKS SO MUCH FOR READING AND REVIEWING AND I HOPED YOU ENJOYED THIS STORY!**

**_Hope you enjoy 10 Days Time, just as much – or more? I like Edward's POV more usually when it comes to stories!_**


	13. 10 Days Time

Hey guys! I hope you liked this story.

**EPOV IS UP NOW!**

**CHECK IT OUT ON MY PROFILE!**

**Here's the link anyways: www(dot)fanfiction(dot)net/s/7242387/1/ **

**Replace the (dot) with .**

Thanks for reading, hope you read 10 Days Time.

-TwilightsMyPassion


End file.
